cave
by Naemir
Summary: une cave? c'est un endroit banal non? où l'on range ses bouteilles de saké, où l'on entasse des cartons à ne plus savoir quoi en faire... mais c'est aussi un lieu sombre, n'est ce pas? un lieu rêvé pour une descente en enfer... TERMINEE!
1. Chapter 1

bien le bonjour à vous amis lecteurs!! ma toute première véritable histoire de SDK, que je suis émue...

enfin bref!

je tiens à dire que tout, enfin presque tout, est sugéré dans cette fic, histoire de vous montrer ce qu'est pour moi le pouvoir de l'imagination. j'ai testé sur mon frère, ça a très bien marché!

donc, ici, les événements s'enchainent comme dans la vie courante, et il y a parfois peu de descriptions. maintenant te voila prévenu petit lecteur!

Sasuke: t'as oublié un truc...

ah oui! cette fic est essentiellemnt basée sur...

Sasuke: moi!!

voila. donc si tu n'aime pas Sasuke, change de page.

evidement, tout les persos ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas (mais j'ai essayé!!)

note: aucun personnage n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fic.

Sasuke: menteuse!!!

bon lecture!!

* * *

Je balançai mon pied dans une canette vide qui trainait là. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le bonnet, cet horrible bonnet en tricot qui n'avait pour seul mérite que de tenir chaud, baissé jusqu'aux oreilles et le col de mon manteau troué remonté jusqu'au nez, j'avais sans aucun doute l'air d'un épouvantail ambulant.

Ou bien d'un gamin de treize ans, que la colère avait jeté dehors par moins dix degrés un 24 décembre au soir.

La canette heurta le trottoir, et glissa le long du caniveau avant d'être arrêtée par un amas de déchets. Je la contemplai d'un air vide, mais bouillant littéralement de rage sur place.

Ce crétin avait _encore _oublié! Si je l'avais eu sous la main, je lui aurais sans doute tordu son petit cou d'ivrogne, histoire de lui faire voir à quel point j'étais énervé.

Et encore! Énervé c'était presque trop faible comme mot!

C'était pas bien compliqué pourtant de ce rappeler de ça! La seule chose qui me tenait un peu à cœur dans ce monde à la con où il n'y avait décidément pas de place pour les plus faibles, et il trouvait le moyen de passer à coté, en bon imbécile sans cervelle qu'il était.

Mon pied écrasa sauvagement la malheureuse canette qui n'avait rien demandé à personne . Mais il valait mieux que se soit sur elle que je passai mes nerfs plutôt que sur mon frère. Pas envie de me retrouver en tôle pour le meurtre de cet idiot.

Mais plantons un peu le décors voulez vous? Histoire de mieux comprendre mes réactions et ma fureur.

Je m'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke tout court, du moins, c'est-ce qu' il y a d'inscrit sur le bout de papier censé être mon acte de naissance, lui-même sans doute aussi précis que mon nom.

Parmi les dossiers de l'orphelinat du coin se trouvent quelques précisions concernant ma petite personne. Cheveux blonds, alors qu''ils sont tellement clairs qu'ils en paraissent blancs (carence en vitamines ou je ne sais quoi selon les médecins, ça aurait entrainé une décoloration des cheveux); yeux noisette clair, disons dorés, un mètre cinquante pour une trentaine de kilos, ce qui est relativement peu, un comportement agressif, un caractère difficile, insociable, solitaire, tendances suicidaires et j'en passe. On m'a même dit que j'étais autiste, ce qui est faux, et qui prouve que les personnels de l'orphelinat me connaissaient vraiment bien.

j'aurai pu être abandonné sur les marches d'une église par une froide nuit d'hiver, ce qui aurait rendu mon histoire encore plus pathétique. La vérité est beaucoup plus simple, et pas très belle; on m'a retrouvé un 24 décembre, un bébé de quelques jours frigorifié, à demi dissimulé dans un carton de déménagement avec pour seules voisines, des poubelles débordantes.

c'est un clochard qui m'a trouvé et m'a déposé à l'orphelinat où j'ai grandis. C'est aussi ce jour là qu'on a décrété que j'étais né, et que, pour des besoins pratiques, on m'a donné un nom, histoire de ne pas dire "enfant numéro 15379," lors de l'appel au réfectoire.

Parmi toutes les paperasses qui retracent ma glorieuse existence, il y a celle qui m'a tiré de ce trou un 24 décembre également: mon acte d'adoption.

Depuis cinq ans aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus simplement Sasuke, mais Sasuke Sanada.

Maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur mon passé, je vous invite à voir mon univers.

Je vis dans un petit appartement avec ce qui me sert de famille: un frère ainé stupide et sans cervelle, coureur de jupons et grand buveur. Ma mère adoptive est morte peu de temps après mon arrivée, et je n'i jamais connu mon père.

Le F2 où nous logeons n'est pas encore insalubre, et mon frère étant toujours à la fac, il a du mal à subvenir à tout nos besoins, même les plus basiques. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi je suis toujours aussi maigre.

Je n'ai pas d'ami, contrairement à mon frère qui semble les attirer comme un aimant, et je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans les cyber cafés où il n'y a vraiment que là où je me sens bien. Les études m'intéressent énormément, mais je ne peux y accéder, faute d'argent. Alors je me contente du collège du quartier, réputé pour être un des plus sensibles de la ville, et où les policiers font régulièrement des descentes, sans jamais repartir les mains vides. Je me suis retrouvé un jour dans un histoire louche, où pour une fois je n'avais rien avoir là dedans.

Vous savez maintenant à quoi se résume ma situation dans ce monde de merde.

c'est pas brillant, et c'est tu ce que j'ai pour grandir: un passé misérable, un frère, un F2, et les rues pour trainer.

Plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur mon sort et de ce dire que j'ai un ticket avec le diable, je vous propose de revenir à cette ruelle et à ma malheureuse canette.

Un fois ce petit bout de métal bien aplatit -j'y avais mit toute ma concentration- je repris ma marche silencieuse jusqu'à l'appartement que je partageais ce soir avec le plus grand abruti du monde qui me tenait lieu de famille, et qui n'était même pas foutu de se souvenir de mon anniversaire!

Et en plus, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il m'avait déjà fait le coup l'année passée. Et celle d'avant aussi.

Pour la plupart des orphelins du coin, l'anniversaire n'était jamais très joyeux, en général, on évitait même de le souhaiter. Sauf, que je ne voyais pas vraiment cette date comme ma naissance, puisque vraisemblablement, j'étais né au moins une semaine avant, mais plutôt comme le jour où les Sanada m'avaient tiré de ce trou à rats. C'était assez symbolique en fin de compte, et j'attendais juste de mon frère qu'il s'en souvienne un tant soit peu.

Poussant un profond soupir, je passai avec indifférence devant les pavillons propres et modernes que nous n'habiterions jamais. Je n'avais aucune envie de renter, et de voir par la même occasion son petit sourire désolé avec lequel il arrivait à se faire pardonner n'importe quoi, sauf avec moi bien sûr, j'étais immunisé contre ce genre d'attaque. Désolé, il n'aurait pas dû l'être, parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier. S'il ne pouvait pas assumer le fait de devoir s'occuper d'un petit frère, il n'y avait qu'a refuser ma garde à la mort de sa mère et a me renvoyer dans mon orphelinat. Je me serrais pendu à la rambarde de l'escalier, et on en parlerait plus.

Les pavillons aux murs blanc laissèrent peu à peu la place aux grands bâtiments gris de cette zone industrielle qui aurait foutu la chaire de poule à n'importe qui saint d'esprit tant elle était lugubre. Sauf que je n'étais pas saint d'esprit, la vie, cette salope, avait voulu que je sois surdoué. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de ça pour me sentir à l'écart.

Mais en tant que surdoué, j'aurai dû me méfier.

Même si mon cerveau analysa la situation en un temps record et me hurla de fuir, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, tétanisé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon corps me jouait un tour pareil, sauf que là, ça tombait plutôt mal. Je me contentai donc de regarder la grosse berline noire face à moi, qui n'était là une seconde plus tôt, me disant que j'aurais dû l'entendre. Je la vis sans rien faire, monter sur le trottoir où je m'étais remis par reflex, pulvérisant les poubelles posées là, s'écroulant dans un bruit d'enfer. Mon cerveau capta chaque détail et les enregistra, chose totalement stupide.

Je vis les cartons amoncelés contre un lampadaire partir en lambeaux et voler dans les airs, avant de retomber comme des flocons. Je vis les quelques bouteilles qui trainaient sur le sol, exploser sous l'impact des pneus en une myriade d'étoiles que je ne pus m'empêché de trouver belle. Je vis les déchets alimentaires gicler sur les murs alors que la voiture m'éblouissait de ses phares à je ne sais combien de watts. J'entendis les pneus crisser, le bitume hurler alors qu'une forte odeur de plastique et de caoutchouc brulés, mêlée à celle de la tôle fraichement nettoyée.

Une ou deux secondes. Pas plus.

La berline me percuta de plein fouet.

* * *

Sasuke:... et aprés on dit que je ne souffre pas...

arrête de te plaindre tu veux?

alors? ça vous a plu? avant tout je dois dire que cette fic est entièrement (ben oui, c'est pas fini!^^) dédicacée à **Xunaly!** parce que elle aussi elle aime faire souffrir Sasu (Sasu: et merde! c'est toujours moi!!) et pis parce que c'est comme ça. donc ma chere Xunaly, tout ceci est pour toi! (et pis désolée pour le retard, ne me frappe pas!!)

si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, cliquez sur le bouton du bas!^^

la suite devrait arriver trés prochainement. à moins que je ne vous laisse mariner un peu... faut voir!!^^

merci pour votre lecture.

note: on accepte tout type de dons pour payer les frais médicaux de certains acteurs...

Sasuke:... on se demande qui c'est...


	2. Chapter 2

bonjour à vous tous! et bien voila une suite!

bien entendu les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce que je trouve dommage (le père Noël c'est un menteur! il m'avait dit que les persos seraient à moi!).

Sasuke: heureusement pour nous que nous ne sommes pas à elle!

znfin voila, amusez vous bien!

sauke: tu parles..

* * *

Il tournait en rond, comme un fauve en cage. L'expression était appropriée, cela faisait bien cent fois au moins qu'il passait devant le magnétoscope. Et qu'il voyait le temps s'égrener sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Minute par minute. Et à chaque nouveau chiffre sur le cadran digital, il sentait ses nerfs céder un peu plus.

Il finit par s'arrêter, conscient que faire un trou dans le sol ne ferait que faire enrager les locataires du dessous, et s'assit sur le canapé défoncé qui trônait comme une œuvre d'art au milieu du salon. Son regard se posa sur un T-shirt gris et simple, qui trainait sur le bord de la table basse, entre le canapé et le meuble de la télévision. Un T-shirt bien trop petit pour être à lui. Le jeune homme se massa les tempes et étouffa un gémissement. C'était un cauchemar.

C'était forcement un cauchemar.

Hélas, le vide et le silence de l'appartement étaient là pour lui rappeler que tout ceci était diablement réel. Et de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas oublié… quel imbécile.

Comme à chaque année, le mot vacances n'existait pas pour lui. Pour faire vivre sa famille, qui se résumait à lui et son frère, il devait travailler dans un bar mal famé à la sortie de la ville, et n'était pas souvent à la "maison". Jusqu'à présent, son cadet ne s'en était jamais vraiment plaint. Bien entendu, il avait protesté parce qu'il devait dormir sur le canapé car leur appartement ne comprenait qu'une seule chambre, mais il s'était plutôt bien accommodé de cette situation peu glorieuse. Du moins, en apparence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en se levant ce matin là, Yukimura, puisse que tel était le nom du jeune homme effondré en cet instant, n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la date sur le calendrier défraichi de la cuisine. Pour lui, Noël n'était synonyme de rien, si ce n'était la mort de sa mère. Et l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Sauf qu'il avait oublié. Il était parti en retard, avait à peine salué son frère, et n'était pas rentré manger pour le déjeuner. Et il n'avait pas pensé à lui passer un coup de fil, rien que pour lui souhaiter.

Yukimura savait pourtant que le gamin, conscient de leurs faibles moyens, ne demandait que ça: qu'on lui souhaite simplement son anniversaire.

Et lui, grand ahuris, il oubliait.

Frère indigne.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Et il avait mit du temps à comprendre en plus. Imbécile!

Mais lorsque, penaud, il était revenu du travail, et qu'il avait poussé la porte de leur domicile, il avait su automatiquement que quelque chose clochait, outre le fait que son frère devait lui en vouloir à mort. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Oh non, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé…

Il avait trouvé l'appartement étrangement silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux. Et pour cause; son frère n'y était pas.

Alors qu'il était presque onze heures du soir.

Et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Il avait téléphoné à toutes ses connaissances, et dieu sait qu'il en avait beaucoup, dans l'espoir que son frère soit chez l'un d'eux. Quoi de plus normal après tout, qu'il ait voulu s'exiler quelques temps après que son crétin de frère ait lamentablement oublié son anniversaire? Mais tous, après s'être étonnés de cet appel étrange et plein d'angoisse, lui avaient répondu par ce même "non" qui lui avait retourné le cœur. Alors où était il?

Il avait appelé la police sitôt les coups de fil à ses amis passés. Il n'était pas certain de leur efficacité au commissariat, et pour eux, la thèse de la fugue était la première à laquelle ils avaient pensé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ces ahuris?! Que lui non plus n'y avait pas songé? Sauf que son frère était bien trop intelligent pour partir à l'aveuglette de la sorte, sans prendre ni argent, ni affaires, ni nourriture.

Alors après la thèse de la fuite, il avait fortement songé à celle du suicide. Ça par contre, son cadet en était tout à fait capable, le personnel de l'orphelinat l'avait déjà retrouvé une fois dans son lit, les deux bras ouverts jusqu'à l'os.

Il avait fini par donner son signalement à la police, tout ce qui pouvait les aider, description, physique, quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, les endroits où il aimait trainer… et on lui avait vaguement répondu, comme si on se fichait pas mal de sa disparition. Rien d'étonnant, des enfants qui fuguent, que l'on retrouve au fond d'une ruelle, égorgés ou bien morts d'une overdose, c'était un peu trop courant dans ces quartiers à risques. Un de plus, un de moins… Et puis, son petit frère n'avait pas non plus était un enfant de cœur durant son séjour à l'orphelinat, la police le connaissait déjà. Pas en bien malheureusement, et le jeune homme était certain que cela avait "légèrement" influencé sur leur désir de remettre la main sur le disparu.

Yukimura se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant rouler une larme sur sa joue. Lui, il en était persuadé, il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère. Quelque chose de grave, qui n'avait rien avoir avec une vulgaire fugue. Il en était persuadé. Et son instinct , dont pour une fois il aurait voulu se débarrasser, ne se trompait jamais.

* * *

Douleur.

Souffrances et ,noir. C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment.

Le noir partout, les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Il gémit, sentit des larmes inutiles glisser le long de ses joues alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, refaire surface. Se réveiller, enfin.

Le noir.

Et cette douleur insoutenable dans les jambes, comme un courant électrique.

En cet instant, il souhaita mourir. Que cela cesse, qu'on l'aide, que cette douleur s'en aille!

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne souhaita que cela.

Puis il se reprit. Il voulait que ce soit un rêve. Un simple rêve, très réaliste, mais un rêve quand même. Rien de réel. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Ne plus ressentir cette douleur, ne plus être dans le noir…

Où était il?

Son cerveau de jeune surdoué se remit doucement en marche, surmontant la première vague de terreur. Penser rationnellement, c'était son unique barrage pour ne pas céder complètement. Tout analyser, répertorier de manière méthodique pour garder le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait.

Il sentait la moquette rugueuse contre sa joue, un odeur d'essence et de poussière lui montait aux narines, et il entendait un ronronnement assourdi. Il tendit les mains devant lui, à l'aveuglette, méprisant la douleur dans son corps meurtri et ne tarda pas à rencontrer des parois de tôle et de plastique.

Un coffre.

Il était dans le coffre d'une voiture.

Il inspira avec brusquerie une grande bouffé d'air. Paniqua. Il voulait sortir d'ici! Il voulait qu'on le laisse! Par pitié qu'on le laisse partir…

Sa respiration se fit saccadée et il se mit à trembler. Un coffre. Claustrophobe. Le barrage céda.

Il frappa violement contre les parois autour de lui en criant. La Peur, plus forte que la raison, circulait dans ses veines comme un poison qui brouillait ses sens. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il griffait vainement le plastique, s'arrachant les ongles pour sortir. Ses souvenirs remontèrent d'un coup de manière désordonnée et brutale.

Sa fureur face à son frère qui avait encore oublié.

Son départ de l'appartement, la porte qui avait claqué.

Celle du cyber café où il avait été faire un tour.

Cette malheureuse canette dans cette ruelle.

La voiture.

Cette grosse berline noire.

La douleur, la peur…

Il avait était renversé par un fou au volant.

Il avait été enlevé par un fou au volant.

* * *

et voila!!

Sasuke:... et après elle dit que personne ne souffre?...

et encore! c'est pas fini! j'ai encore plein de trucs en réserve!!

Sasuke:... c'est plus une auteure c'est une dingue!


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour! c'est moi!!

Sasuke: qui veux tu que ce soit?tsss.

bon, et bien voila la suite. ce chapitre là est un peu court. mais une bonne lecture quand même.

comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi. je crois que tout le monde l'aura compris. les paroles en italique avec les petits '...' sont des pensées.

* * *

Le bruit du moteur s'était arrêté. Les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux de la nuit.

Le noir. Le coffre, et cette sensation d'étouffer. Horrible et prenante, qui lui broyait le cœur et les poumons, transformant sa respiration en un halètement paniqué. Paniqué? Le mot en était presque faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait il seulement un mot pour le décrire?

Coffre.

Un bruit de portière qui claque, quelques paroles échangées à la va vite, des pas.

Le déclic sonore du coffre qui s'ouvrait, et l'air frais sur son visage.

Soulagement. On allait le sortir d'ici, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il allait se réveiller.

Sa respiration se débloqua et s'apaisa un instant. Un très court instant. Une ombre noire se découpa au dessus de lui, une silhouette de cauchemar.

Panique.

Terreur.

"_ Alors mon mignon? On a fait bon voyage?"

Une voix grinçante à travers la douleur et la peur. Une voix masculine. Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme, il n'osait pas. Il resta sans rien faire, tremblant de tout ses membres et silencieux, sa logique de surdoué incapable de le calmer.

"_ Allez viens mon mignon, je t'emmène danston palace. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser…"

Une voix d'homme, mielleuse et suintante de perversité.

Peur.

On le souleva, il sentit un souffle d'air chaud sur son visage. Quelque chose frôla sa joue.

"_ Comme tu as la peau douce mon mignon…"

Il trembla.

Terreur.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, surtout pas. Il avait mal. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel…

Son cœur s'affolait, ses poumons inspiraient tout l'air qu'ils pouvaient alors qu'il se répétait cette litanie qu'il voulait croire à tout prix.

Ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel…

Il voulait revoir son frère.

_'un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas réel, je suis en train de rêver.'_

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une petite maison de campagne perdue au milieu de nul part. du moins, c'était ce qu'il voyait à travers ses paupières mi closes.

Ils descendirent. Où? Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait peur de le deviner. L'air froid le saisit comme une main, et une odeur d'humidité lui sauta aux narines.

Cave.

Non!

À chaque degrés de l'escalier qu'ils descendaient, son corps était violement secoué, diffusant des décharges de douleur dans ses jambes. Ils arrivèrent en bas. L'homme le posa sur quelquechose de dur, du bois.

_'Non.. Pitié pas une cave! Pas un lieu clos, je vous en supplie, non…'_

Il avait froid, mal, il voulait s'éloigner de cet homme qu'il sentait penché au dessus de lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie agonisante. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Ouvrir les yeux, c'était admettre que tout cela était bien réel. Or ça ne l'était pas, forcement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un le cauchemar. Il voulait que ce soit un rêve. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, et se réveiller…

Mais il n'était pas certain de supporter ce noir dans lequel il s'était plongé pour échapper à cette horreur.

Cave.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un visage flou à travers levoile de ses larmes, des yeux luisants et un sourire malveillant. Un face de cauchemar.

Un air de dément sur un visage banal.

Il gémit, voulu se redresser.

Fuir.

l'homme éclata de rire, un rire gras. Diabolique. Fou.

Il avait mal, vraiment mal.

l'homme se détourna, toujours riant, monta les escaliers de cette prison souterraine, et passa la porte, rectangle de lumière sur fond noir.

Un 'bang ' sonore et définitif. La porte de sortie se ferma.

Noir.

Intense et total.

Cave.

Sasuke hurla.

* * *

* interruption momentanée de l'histoire pour une vive protestation de la part du plus jeune acteur*

Sasuke: Yuki! passe moi ton téléphone: j'appelle les flics.

moi: mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore? (profil de la parfaite innocente)

Sasuke: t'es complètement timbrée ma parole! la fille qui m'emploie est une dangereuse psychopathe! laissez moi sortir d'ici!!

moi: ça va pas être possible, désolée mon mignon...

Sasuke: au secours!!

* l'auteur s'excuse pour cette lègère coupure, et vous informe que le problème est définitivement réglé... en espérant vous revoir bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, merci de votre lecture*


	4. Chapter 4

bien le bonjour!! alors voila, on m'a dit, mais je ne dirai pas qui c'est, que mes chapitres, du moins le précédent, étaient un peu courts.

ben là au moins vous ne pourrez pas dire que c'est court! na!

et pis je suis également désolée pour le retard alors que j'avais promi de faire vite, mais vous savez j'ai un bac de français à la fin de l'année moi! enfin bref, voila une suite qui j'espère vous plaira (sachez que je suis restée 4 h à mon lycée pour l'écrire et la coriger!^^). je dois avouer que le passage avec Yuki n'est pas mon préféré mais il fallait que je montre l'état dans lequel il était, et comme j'ai du mal avec Tigre (ce garçon m'enerve à un point que je n'aurai jamais cru possible) je suis désolée pour ses fans pour la sceance qui va suivre (en même temps, j'ai réduit au maximun sa dose de connerie, et je n'ai vraiment pas étais méchante). je dois également avouer que je prends énormement de plaisir à écrire les scènes avec Sasu^^.

*hurlement de la part du concerné*: psychopathe!!

mais non, pas du tout!^^

en attendant, bonne lecture, et pis en désolée pour ce malheureux contre temps. je ne le ferai plus ne me tuez pas!!!!^^

* * *

Yukimura ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa sur le canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi près avoir passé un énième coup de fil la veille. La facture de téléphone allait être sucrée, et compte tenu de ses faibles moyens, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Mais il se fichait pas mal des petits chiffres noirs qui allaient s'étaler gaiement sur le bas de la feuille maudite. Il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes en tête pour le moment, à savoir, la disparition de son petit frère. Il se passa une main sur le visage en grognant. Il avait vaguement espéré que tout ceci ne fusse qu'un rêve, une mauvaise farce, et qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, frais et dispo, avec son frère encore à demi endormi sur leur canapé miteux.

Oh oui! Qu'il avait espéré!

Mais ses prières étaient restées muettes, et s'était seul et serrant nerveusement le T-shirt gris de son frère, qu'il s'était réveillé sur leur vieux divan.

Il se leva, regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux du réveil de Sasuke, posé sur la table basse. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller travailler. On avait beau être le 25 décembre maintenant, il n'était pas en vacances.

25 décembre… à cette date, son cœur se serra de plus belle. Son petit frère venait d'avoir 13 ans, et il était dieu sait où. Et lui, grand imbécile, il avait oublié, et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul avec ses regrets.

Tout était de sa faute.

Sans son oubli, ils auraient pu fêter dignement cet anniversaire.

Ouvrir une bouteille de saké pour l'occasion par exemple, regarder les émissions stupides à la télé, se coucher à pas d'heure et embêter les locataires du dessous par pur plaisir. Il se serrait mis derrière les fourneaux tout exprès et ils auraient finalement mangé une pizza surgelée compte tenu de l'état du plat préparé. Ils auraient rit, comme deux frères. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait ébouriffé les cheveux comme il le faisait toujours. Et Sasuke se serrait dégagé en le traitant de tout les noms et en le menaçant de le tuer. Oui, ils auraient pu… mais aujourd'hui, Yukimura se retrouvait seul dans cet appartement insalubre. Seul et abattu.

Trop tôt partir travailler, peut être… alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine à pas lourds. Il n'était jamais trop tôt pour vider quelques bouteilles de saké, histoire d'oublier.

* * *

"_ Mais pourquoi tu veux aller le voir? Il est grand, il n'a pas besoin de nous et tu m'avais promis qu'on irait au resto!"

"_ Arrête un peu de te plaindre tu veux? Tu me pompe l'air avec tes jérémiades. Si j'ai envie de prendre des nouvelles de mon ami, j'en ai parfaitement le droit. Et ensuite il n'est que 18h30,alors je trouve qu'il est un peu tôt pour aller manger."

"_ Mais j'ai faiiiim!"

Mahiro secoua ses longs cheveux noirs, navrée. Ce garçon n'était qu'un estomac sur pattes, et avait sans aucun doute un pâté en croute à la place du cerveau. Elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait sortir avec _ça_. Elle avait surement bu avant de lui demander. Mais Hidetada était tout de même gentil, malgré son air niai ,ses mains baladeuses, et son incroyable côté pervers qui n'avait que pour effet que de repousser toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Elle sourit discrètement et soupira. Un peu de buée se forma devant sa bouche et elle resserra son écharpe. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi Yukimura n'avait pas répondu à ses appels.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent rapidement devant les HLM où résidaient les Sanada. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient, pourtant, ils furent de nouveau choqué par l'aspect miteux et dégoulinant des grands bâtiments gris. Comment pouvait on vivre dans un endroit pareil avec un adolescent? Mais les Sanada n'avaient guère le choix, et ils le savaient tout les deux.

Ils s'engagèrent rapidement dans le hall de l'immeuble, bien que _hall_ ne fusse pas réellement le mot à employer pour qualifier l'endroit. Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter devant les boites aux lettres éventrées, dont le contenu, essentiellement des prospectus, tombait sur le carrelage écaillé. Ils montèrent les escaliers délabrés et couvert de tags quatre à quatre. Il ne faisant guère plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur, et l'endroit puait le renfermé, accompagné d'une forte odeur d'urine de chats. Après une courte ascension de dix étages, ils arrivèrent devant le palier des Sanada.

Mahiro était inquiète.

Elle travaillait au même bar que Yukimura, à l'autre bout de la ville et faisaient souvent leur service ensemble. Il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'un petit boulot, histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois le temps qu'elle termine ses études, pas comme son ami, pour qui ce travail était son principal gagne pain.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu travailler. Et ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Alors sans vraiment paniquer comme la dernière des imbéciles, elle s'était tout de même inquiétée. Yukimura n'était pas du genre à rater un jour de service parce que l'envie l'en prenait: il avait besoin de ce boulot, et chaque centimes gagnés là bas étaient important. Même s'il avait été à l'article de la mort, il serait venu.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et elle avait beau avoir appelé une bonne dizaine de fois chez lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle n'avait obtenu que le répondeur. Elle avait donc décidé d'y aller elle-même. Et elle avait trainé un peu malgré lui, Hidétada dans cette histoire.

Mahiro frappa doucement sur le panneau de bois. Elle avait presque peur que la porte tombe si jamais elle frappait trop fort compte tenu des termites qui avaient investies les lieux.

Un silence plat lui fit écho. Elle recommença, bien décidée à parler à Yukimura, et obtint le même résultat.

"_ Peut être qu'il n'est pas là." hasarda Hidetada avec une lueur d'espoir: plus vite ils en auraient fini avec le Sanada, plus vite il pourrait aller se remplir la panse.

"_ Je suis certaine qu'il est ici," insista Mahiro, de toute manière très têtue. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée, espérant que son ami est oublié de fermer correctement et pesta en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle finit par l'appeler.

"_ Yukimura! Ouvre immédiatement!" tonna la jeune femme en tambourinant cette fois ci sur la porte qui résistait à ses assauts. Peine perdue, seul le silence mauvais de l'appartement lui répondit.

Une pointe de peur se vrilla dans son cœur et lui tordit les entrailles. Ce silence était angoissant, il s'était forcement passé quelque chose. Presque instantanément, l'image de son ami, pendu à une poutre au milieu de son salon, s'imposa à son esprit, et elle la rejeta violemment. Non. Yukimura était certes instable, comme son jeune frère qui lui, avait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fins à ses jours lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat, mais pas au point de se suicider. Il avait des responsabilités tout de même! Un frère et des amis!

N'empêche…

Elle se tourna vers Hidetada.

"_ Enfonce la porte."

"_ Quoi?! Mahiro, ce n'est pas très…"

"_ Je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser espèce de mollusque décérébré! Enfonce moi cette putain de porte, je veux savoir ce qui se passe!"

Elle avait vraiment peur maintenant.

"_ Peut être est il partit faire un tour, " tenta d'argumenter une fois encore Hidetada. Il se tut sous le ragard meurtrier de sa compagne et se tourna vers la porte. Il déglutit, inspira à fond et tendit ses petits muscles avant de se jeter de tout son poids sur le panneau de bois. Il y eut un craquement, mais pas de la part de la porte, et il se recula en se massant l'épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre, mais Mahiro le coupa net.

"_ On ne partira pas d'ici tant que cette porte n'est pas ouverte. Recommence" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Hidetada grogna, et je jeta de nouveau sur la porte qui céda cette fois ci avec un bruit d'enfer et souleva un nuage de poussières en s'abattant lourdement sur le plancher. Mahiro le remercia à peine et entra dans l'appartement des Sanada. Ou plutôt fallait il dire la tanière, car le lieu n'avait plus rien d'humain. Tout était plongé dans une pénombre malsaine, et un silence pesant. Il régnait une horrible chaleur moite qui collait à la peau, et une puanteur étouffante où se mêlait saké de mauvaise qualité, et une odeur de charogne. L'atmosphère semblait palpiter comme une bête malade, la rendant terriblement oppressante. Mahiro s'avança doucement dans le salon, un peu sur ses gardes, Hidetada lamentablement caché derrière elle pas franchement rassuré.

Elle buta contre le coin d'un meuble et poussa un grognement de douleur. Presque aussitôt, un râle caverneux digne des meilleurs films d'horreur s'éleva du vieux tas de chiffons avachi sur le canapé, et une forme voutée se redressa. Hidetda poussa un hurlement magnifique qui aurait parfaitement correspondu avec celui d'une jeune vierge effarouchée, et couru plus vite que le vent jusqu'à la sortie.

Une voix basse, et visiblement chargée d'alcool, émergea du tas de tissus mal propre.

"_ 'est quoi c'bordel?"

"_ Yukimura, espèce d'imbécile!" s'exclama Mahiro, une main sur le cœur, ayant enfin reconnu le tas de chiffons en question.

L'homme lui lança un regard flou à travers le voile de cheveux sombres qui lui tombait devant les yeux, et la contempla un instant.

"_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" finit il par demander d'une voix pâteuse.

Mahiro s'approcha du canapé et son pied heurta le cadavre d'une bouteille en verre. Elle remarqua alors la quantité faramineuse de bouteilles qui s'amoncelaient sur la table basse et le canapé.

"_ Ne me dis pas que tu as passé toute ta journée à boire!?" s'écria t elle, choquée. Pour un peu, elle lui en aurait collé une, pour la forme, et pour le faire dessaouler par la même occasion. Dire qu'elle s'était fait un sang d'encre! Elle avait été bien sotte de s'inquiéter pour si peu, il méritait vraiment qu'elle reparte sur le champ! Mais tout de même, Mahiro ne l'avait jamais vu boire autant. Combien y avait il de bouteilles à ses pieds? Il était certes un grand buveur, mais de là à dévaliser un bar entier…

Il lui balança un regard perdu, embrumé les _quelques_ grammes d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, et saisit la bouteille qui se trouvait près de lui, portant le goulot à ses lèvres. Mahiro interrogea Hidetada du regardqui se tenait toujours près de la sortie, pour être près à partir rapidement en cas de besoin. Un alcoolique tel que Yukimura pouvait être dangereux! Il haussa les épaules face à l'appel muet de sa compagne, et celle ci reporta son attention sur son ami. Ce dernier avait fixé la sienne sur les chiffres lumineux du magnétoscope, et elle se décida à agir.

D'un geste vif, elle entreprit d'ouvrir tout les rideaux et fenêtres, laissant entrer un air frai et salutaire qui chassa la puanteur glauque de l'appartement. La faible lueur du soleil couchant tomba comme une flaque de sang sur la parquet laminé. Yukimura n'avait pas esquissé un geste, les yeux aussi vide que sa bouteille et le visage morne. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être nue en train de danser la samba, qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarquée. On aurait presque dit un cadavre écroulé sur le divan.

Elle se planta devant lui, menaçante, les poings sur les hanches, bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état lamentable.

"_ Que ce passe t il Yukimura?"

Il garda le silence, ne semblant même pas la voir.

' _C'est pas vrai,' _songea t elle, navrée. _' Nous voilà bien avec cette loque pleine da saké sur les bras.'_

Elle le secoua un peu, histoire de voir si elle parlait réellement à quelqu'un de conscient.

"_ Tu m'écoutes? Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu au travail aujourd'hui? On s'est tous inquiété tu sais."

De nouveau le silence.

"_ Oh bon sang Yukimura!" s'énerva t elle." Réagit un peu!"

Elle tourna la tête vers le reste de l'appartement à la recherche de son frère. Lui devait forcement être en état de lui dire pourquoi son aîné était ainsi.

"_ Yukimura… où est Sasuke?"

Il tressaillit violemment, et Mahiro comprit alors d'où venait ce soudain bruit de verre cassé lorsqu'elle avisa l'état de la bouteille de saké dans la main du jeune homme.

Toute la journée, il s'était préparé à cette question, cette maudite question. Pourtant, elle lui avait fait l'effet d'un boulet de canon au creux de l'estomac. Il gémit et ouvrit sa main ensanglantée ou s'étaient plantés quelques éclats de verre. Mahiro le regarda, ahurie, puis elle s'assit doucement à coté de lui, prenant la main meurtrie dans les siennes. Elle vit alors les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues et le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Deux yeux qui n'étaient plus que des puits sans fond et sans lumière, où seule régnait la Peur. Elle chassa les débris de verre du bouts des doigts.

"_ Que s'est il passé Yukimura?"

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Et il lui raconta.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Noir.

Les referma.

Noir toujours.

Son monde était noir, tout n'était que ténèbres.

Et silence.

Il avait découvert toutes les facettes de ce silence.

Silence oppressant, terrifiant, qui l'entourait comme des chaînes, lui comprimant les poumons, le faisant suffoquer, le pressant de toutes parts.

Cave.

Combien de temps s'était il écoulé depuis qu'il était prisonnier de ce lieu? Combien d'heures, de jours? Il avait perdu toute notion de l'espace. Depuis combien de temps comptait il les battements de son cœur, que la panique rendait irréguliers?

Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ne voulait plus savoir. Il voulait oublier, partir, se réveiller. Sortir de ce cauchemar. Retrouver son frère et son canapé défoncé.

Son gémissement brisa le silence. Silence de mort. L'air humide et glacé entra dans ses poumons.

Il baignait dans l'horreur. Littéralement.

Il avait peur. Vraiment peur.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'on allait lui faire, ce qu'il allait subir. Il ne voulait plus. Sa redoutable intelligence ne l'aidait pas, ne faisant que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans les méandres glacées de la Peur à l'état pur.

Il voulait partir.

Plus rien de cohérent ne tournait dans son esprit, si ce n'étaient des images morbides et horribles qui le glaçaient jusqu'au plus profonde de son âme, s'imprimant de manière indélébile sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes.

Le noir…

Le 'crac' de la porte. Il sursauta violemment, ses jambes heurtèrent la planche de bois dur sur laquelle on l'avait déposé, et il poussa un autre gémissement entre ses dents serrées. La lumière de l'étage éclaira sa prison, glissa dur les murs de béton gris et nus qui suintaient l'humidité et le rance; l'escalier de fer et sa rambarde rouillée. Il Le vit qui descendait alors. La silhouette de cet homme, ce malade qui le tenait en ce lieu et qui s'avançait vers lui.

Une horreur sans nom l'envahi.

Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de son corps et secoua ses jambes meurtries. Il avait eu tout le loisir d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, et ses doigts s'étaient couverts de sang. Des éclats de verre et de métal s'étaient logés dans ce qui fut autrefois des jambes capables de supporter son faible poids, déchiquetant les chairs pales et les teintant d'un rouge sombre et poisseux. La douleur était si vive chaque fois qu'il esquissait un mouvement, qu'il était sûr qu'elles étaient sérieusement amochées, sans doute cassées. Et pas qu'en un seul morceau.

' _Fractures des jambes et du bassin, typique des cas renversés par une voiture… des hémorragies internes sans doute'_

L'homme s'avança vers lui, et Sasuke remarqua qu'il était grand. Très grand. C'était son seul signe distinctif, c'était un homme banal. Le plus banal des mortels.

Et psychopathe de métier.

Il vit soudain la mallette à ses pieds, ressemblant un peu trop à celles que possédaient les médecins. L'homme s'était arrêté face à lui, en contre jour, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage.

Et intelligent en plus.

Pourquoi avait il fallut que cela tombe sur lui?

"_ Alors mon mignon, on est bien installé?"

Sasuke avait envie de hurler, de lui cracher au visage. De le tuer. Il savait que cela revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Aussi se contenta t il de déglutir, essayant d'oublier la douleur dans ses membres, et garda le silence. C'était son seul moyen pour rester en vie encore un peu.

L'homme le regarda, ou du moins le pensa t il, car il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Juste ses dents blanches et luisantes dans l'obscurité, qui se découpaient en un rictus gourmand et pervers.

"_ Laissez moi partir."

Il savait qu'il aurait dut se taire, mais les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

L'homme se figea et leva la tête vers lui.

"_ Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, je peux vous en donner si vous me laissez sortir. Je ne dirais à la police."

Jamais il n'avait débité autant d'âneries dans un laps de temps aussi court. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir, qu'est ce qu'il espérait? Il était bien naïf. Mais lorsque l'on se fait enlever par un malade et enfermer dans une cave, on a envie d'être naïf, et de croire qu'on peut s'en sortir. L'homme le contempla sans rien dire, puis il partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui résonna dans l'espace clos de la cave. Sasuke se boucha les oreilles.

"_ Non… s'il vous plait arrêtez…"

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. L'homme finit par se calmer. Il se baissa sur sa mallette et l'ouvrit. Sasuke ne pouvait en voir le contenu.

"_ Te laisser partir?" susurra t il d'une voix pleine de luxure et de malveillance. " oh mais je ne crois pas, on a encore tellement de choses à faire tout les deux…"

Il se redressa avec un immense sourire, tenant à la main une énorme tenaille que l'on trouvait plus généralement dans les garages et sur les établis des bricoleurs du dimanche, et qui servait pour ôter les clous ou autres objets trop profondément enfoncés dans un quelconque support. Sasuke se recula, terrifié; il avait comprit. Aujourd'hui le support en question, se serait lui.

L'homme se pencha sur ses jambes et effleura la peau à vif du bout des doigts, de manière caressante. Sasuke frémit d'horreur à ce contact qui lui retournait l'estomac.

"_ Non… non… s'il vous plait…"

"_ Tu dois avoir mal mon mignon," fit l'homme sur un ton faussement inquiet. " Je vais te soulager, tu verras, ça ira mieux, et on pourra s'amuser ensuite."

Il approcha la tenaille des éclats de verre encore profondément enfoncés dans les chaires. Sasuke voulut se reculer, fuir, sans y parvenir.

"_ Non! Laissez moi!"

"_ Tiens toi tranquille mon mignon, ou tu vas avoir plus mal encore… »

Il examina les jambes sanglantes , puis dit sur un ton de spécialiste:

"_ Elles sont salement amochées, il faut retirer tout ces morceaux de verre avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre mon ami avec l'anesthésiant, il faut que nous fassions vite, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on soit obligé de te couper les jambes tout de même? Et moi, je sens qu'elles vont servir, autant pour toi que pour moi…"Il plongea allègrement la grosse pince en fer dans les chairs, fouissant avec une cruauté sans pareil dans la plaie sanguinolente.

La douleur explosa dans le corps de Sasuke, telle une vague monstrueuse qui le plongea dans le noir alors que le goût fade du sang envahissait sa bouche qu'il ouvrait pour un hurlement désespéré.

* * *

Sasuke:... mais, mais...

moi: quoi?

Sasuke: mais c'est de la torture!!

moi: et encore, ce n'est que le debut mon mignon...

Sasuke: malade mentale! completement malade!! psychopathe! criminelle! totalement félée! faut l'enfermer, me laissez pas seul avec cette dingue!!

moi:... que de douceurs qui atteignent mon oreille; comme on se sent aimé... et bien je n'ai qu'un mot à dire! le bouton du bas!!


	5. Chapter 5

bonjour! me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!! tout beau tout frais, je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à l'écrire, tard le soir, juste aprés avoir regardé "entretient avec un vampire" et "l'Orphelinat". que du bonheur!

mais il faut que ce soit du bonheur pour vous aussi mes chers lecteurs adorés! vous remarquerez sans doute que j'ai mis une date. c'est afin de ne pas trop se perdre dans le décompte des jours, et comme par manque de sens pratique total, j'ai oublié de le préciser dans les chapitres précédents, je vous fais un rapide topo:

le chapitre 1 et 2 se déroulent le 24 décembre. le 3 également, quoique tard dans la nuit. la chapitre 4 s'étend sur toute la journée du 25 décembre, et ce termine pareil que le 3; trad dans la nuit. voila donc pour la chronologie de cette histoire, maintenant je metterai correctement les dates avant de débuter un chapitre!^^

merci pour toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

_26 décembre, après midi._

« _ Et il n'est pas sortit de chez lui ? »

« _ Crois le ou non, il a passé sa journée à boire. »

Mahiro attrapa un verre sur le comptoir du bar et l'essuya presque avec acharnement. Elle le posa avec les autres sur l'étagère derrière elle. Une jolie collection de verres de toutes les couleurs, son patron en était fier.

Shinrei regarda le fond du sien désormais vide, d'un air sombre et poussa un soupir à faire peur.

« _ Je t'en ressert un ? » demanda gentiment la jeune femme sur un ton compatissant. Elle savait que les nouvelles qu'elle lui avait données l'avaient profondément ébranlé.

« _ Ouais… »

La barman lui versa un autre cocktail sans alcool, d'une jolie couleur ambrée, et y ajouta un parasol vert pomme en papier. De tout ses amis, Shinrei était le seul qui ne tenait pas l'alcool, le titre de buveur revenant sans conteste aux deux experts en la matière qu'étaient Kyo et Yukimura, Luciole arrivant juste après. Il joua un instant avec le parasol puis il avala son verre, ayant une soudaine ressemblance avec les deux bruns dans la manière de vider leurs bouteilles de saké.

Le bar était relativement désert à cette heure de l'après midi, les clients ne venant que plus tardivement dans la soirée. Il était aisé de parler en toute discrétion de sujets sensibles. Comme celui de la disparition de Sasuke, et l'état misérable de son frère.

« _Ça va aller ? » demanda gentiment Mahiro.

Elle connaissait bien Shinrei pour savoir que son silence ne cachait rien de bon, et que derrière sa carapace de froideur et de sérieux, il était profondément bouleversé. Lui et Yukimura avait toujours été de très bons amis, bien que ce dernier le soit quasiment avec tout le monde. Avec Shinrei, s'était différent. Personne n'avait jamais compris comment ils avaient pu devenir amis, car ils étaient les parfaits opposés l'un de l'autre. Shinrei était droit, sérieux, méthodique et réfléchi, Yukimura était alcoolique, instable au niveau sentimental, un incorrigible fétard, et joyeux luron, à la limite de la débilité mentale dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun, si ce n'étaient leur ambition débordante et leur loyauté sans faille pour leurs amis. Toujours était il que ces deux là s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire, et pendant le temps où Yukimura avait désespérément eu besoin d'aide après s'être fait viré de son boulot il y avait quelles années, étaient devenus quasiment inséparables, se jetant mille insultes et remarques à la tête avant d'éclater de rire et de s'enfiler, qui un jus de fruit, qui une bouteille de saké.

« _ Oui, » répondit il, néanmoins peu convaincu lui-même. « Tout va bien. »

Il garda le silence et Mahiro le contempla un instant avant de frapper un grand coup sur le comptoir, le faisant sursauter. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette passivité, il fallait que ça change, et vite ! Et elle était bien décidée à prendre les choses en main. On ne laissait pas ses amis dans le malheur et le désespoir que diable !

« _Ça suffit maintenant ! » s'écria t elle devant son ami, ahurit. « On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me remuer ton joli petit cul et de filer chercher les autres pour qu'on aille tous voir Yukimura. »

« _ Mais… » Voulut objecter Shinrei, rougissant comme un jouvenceau du fait de l'expression « joli petit cul » qu'elle avait employée.

« _ Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! » dit elle, les yeux flamboyants. « Je termine mon service dans trente minutes très exactement. Tu as trente minutes pour réunir les autres ici, puis on va voir Yuki, est ce que c'est clair ? »

Shinrei n'osa même pas répondre, tétanisé, mais surtout terrifié par la lueur pas franchement rassurante qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux d'ordinaire pétillants de joie et de malice.

« _ Exécution ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et entreprit de prévenir les différents membres que formait leur bande.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant dans le noir et le froid, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air comme un noyé qui retrouve le chemin de la surface, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour un nouveau cri de douleur. Le Souffrance qui l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience se réveilla soudain, courant dans tout son corps comme un torrent brûlant qui parcourait ses veines, menaçant de le consumer de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, jamais il n'avait tant souffert. Jamais il n'avait tant souhaité mourir, que tout s'arrête enfin.

Il serra les dents, refusant de hurler, de crier sa douleur et le mal qui le rongeait comme une impitoyable maladie.

Des traînées rouges filèrent devant ses yeux, trouant le noir de sa vie. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, à tel point qu'il lui donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir à tout prix de son corps. Comme lui voulait sortir à tout prix de cet endroit maudit, cet enfer glacé et suintant.

Il hoqueta, en proie à une peur panique intense, et crut un instant qu'il allait s'étouffer dans cette cave. Il tenta de se calmer sans y parvenir, et finalement, le hurlement qu'il voulait retenir en vain jaillit de sa bouche. Il enfla, monta dans les aigus, se faisant incessant et intolérable, frôlant l'hystérie et se répercutant sur les murs aveugles de la cave.

Il allait devenir fou, il allait mourir là, comme un chien, un animal prisonnier dans sa cage, piégé comme un rat et totalement fou. Il allait mourir, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait plus le choix, il ne savait plus rien.

_' Perdu la notion du temps. Je vais mourir. Non. Réfléchit. Calme toi, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu n'as pas le droit. Pense à ton frère, oui, pense à ton frère. Grand frère qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas protégé comme tu avais promis ? Je te déteste ! Non, je ne te déteste pas. Je vais mourir. Non je ne veux pas. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné espèce de traître ? Tu te fiche bien de ce qui peux m'arriver !! Non, je ne te déteste pas. Si. Je te hais, tu m'as oublié. Encore une fois. Je te hais, je vais te tuer. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux sortir ! Maman ! Aide moi ! J'ai mal ! Grand frère je te déteste ! Non… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… je vais mourir… aidez moi…'_

Les pensées tournaient sans cohérence dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant entre elles, violement, lui tirant des gémissements étranglés. Il s'exhorta au calme, se força à respirer profondément. Ne pas céder, ne pas devenir fou. Il se rendit compte du goût fade du sang dans sa bouche, et se lécha les lèvres.

_' Calme toi, ne panique pas'_

_'Ne pas paniquer ? Alors que je suis enfermé dans une cave !? Je vais mourir !!'_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il s'agitait vainement, se griffant nerveusement le visage, ajoutant un peu plus de sang sur ses joues.

Un chuintement, qu'il crut directement sorti de son imagination délirante, emplit soudain l'atmosphère, se pressant contre les parois de béton, comme prisonnier de ce lieu.

Des voix étrangères envahirent alors ses pensées, tourbillonnant sans cesse dans sa tête, tantôt gémissantes, tantôt hurlantes, chacune avait une intonation différente, un degré de souffrance différent. Il leva les yeux pour ne rencontrer que du noir et tourna vivement la tête en tout sens.

_'Je deviens fou, j'entends des voix. Ce sont des enfants. Faites les taire ! Ils me font peur… taisez vous !!Laissez moi !'_

Les voix se firent plus fortes, un véritable concert grinçant et suppliant comme un monstrueux chœur qui implorait on ne savait quoi. Sasuke se boucha les oreilles, voulu se rouler en boule et y renonça lorsqu'il sentit la douleur dans ses jambes. Les voix continuaient, le tourmentaient.

_' Ce n'est que mon imagination. Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Grand frère où es tu ?Au secours!Laissez moi voix de malheur ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est que mon imagination !!'_

Il cria de nouveau, voulant que cela cesse, se fichant bien des conséquences, de ce que son cri susciterait comme réactions chez ses ravisseurs. Les voix dans sa tête redoublèrent d'intensité et il crut perdre la raison.

_**'_ j'ai mal, aide moi.'**_

_**'_ tu vas mourir, jamais ils ne te laisseront partir '**_

_**' _ Ils me font mal'**_

_**'_ j'ai peur'**_

_**'_ je veux sortir'**_

_**'_ tu vas rester là, pour toujours…'**_

_**'_ ne me faites pas de mal je vous en prie !'**_

_**'_ laissez moi !'**_

_**'_ viens…, viens jouer avec nous…'**_

_**'_ ne me touchez pas !'**_

_**'_ je vous en prie…'**_

_**'_ au secours'**_

_**'_ tu vas mourir…'**_

_**'_ aide nous !'**_

_**'_ bienvenue dans notre univers…'**_

_**'_ aide nous !'**_

_**'_ je ne veux pas mourir !!'**_

_**'_ ils nous ont attrapés…'**_

_**'_ pitié non !'**_

_**'_ j'ai mal !'**_

_**'_ aide nous'**_

_**'_ tu sais ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?'**_

_**'_ nooon !!'**_

_**'_ tu vas mourir…'**_

« _ TAISEZ VOUS !! » hurla Sasuke, les deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. « LAISSEZ MOI ! ALLEZ VOUS EN ! »

_**'_tu vas mourir…'**_

Il avait compris ; il n'était pas le premier, il y en avait eu d'_autres_.

'_** tu vas mourir…'**_

« _NON !! »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, trouant le noir de sa lumière blanche que son esprit malade et meurtri interpréta comme étant celle du paradis. Un des hommes descendit lourdement l'escalier.

« _ Tu vas la fermer espèce de vermine !! »

Sasuke l'entendit à peine, la tête emplie de ses propres hurlements. L'homme s'avança, le gifla à toute volée, le frappa au visage et au ventre. La douleur explosa, manquant de l'emporter encore une fois, et il referma la bouche, cessant brusquement de hurler. L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, et frappait toujours, d'un revers parfait et cinglant.

« _ Tu as compris maintenant sale gosse ? Tu en veux encore c'est ça ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Tu vas voir… »

Il le frappa une nouvelle fois, le faisant tomber de la planche de bois sur lequel il était allongé. Sasuke s'écrasa lourdement sur le dos sur le sol, ses jambes heurtant le béton avec tant de force qu'il crut qu'on les lui avait arrachées. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Mais le pire restait à venir. L'homme le surplomba, véritable géant pour le gamin gémissant à ses pieds et se pencha sur lui avec une rapidité infernale. Tout aussi rapidement, il le retourna sur le ventre, et écrasa son visage contre le sol glacé, ce qui soulagea quelque peu les blessures sur le visage de Sasuke. Mais le gamin avait parfaitement compris, il avait vu suffisamment de films et de séries policières pour comprendre ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ça, et pour savoir aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose hurla de contentement, comme se délectant de sa douleur et de sa terreur. Son côté obscur peut être. Il entendit vaguement un bruit de tissu que l'on enlève, ou que l'on déchire plutôt. Un air froid, glacé, passa sur le bas de son corps désormais nu, et il ferma les yeux. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues comme d'immenses perles grises, encore trop petites pour traduire l'horreur qu'il vivait.

La douleur fut forte, puissante, le déchirant de l'intérieur et le pénétrant comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Il sentit la masse brûlante de l'homme sur lui, sa présence haletante au dessus de sa tête alors qu'un violent coup de rein le faisait racler le sol. Sasuke hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, ivre de douleur, alors que l'homme le pénétrait, encore et encore, s'enivrant de sa souffrance, se retirant de son corps pour y replonger aussitôt avec une joie perverse. Des éclairs blancs zébrèrent l'univers de l'adolescent sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'évanouir, à se soustraire de cette horreur dont il ne pu mesurer la durée.

_**'Maintenant tu sais que qu'ils nous ont fait, maintenant tu sais…, et c'est loin d'être terminé… très loin d'être terminé…'**_

* * *

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, son volumineux postérieur profondément enfoncé dans le canapé, suivant avec passion un film porno et un tas relativement respectable de cannettes de bière prés de lui ; et poussa un soupir.

Vu l'heure, et le silence provenant du sous sol, son collègue devait avoir finit avec le gosse. Il grogna ; toujours les même qui prenaient leur pied tiens ! Enfin…

Il se leva péniblement du canapé qui avait épousé la forme de son gros cul depuis bien longtemps. Le pauvre meuble gémit de plaisir lorsque la masse ignoble de son propriétaire s'enleva de son doublage en cuir élimé. L'homme, n'accordant aucune attention aux suppliques de son canapé et bien décidé à y retourner le plus tôt possible, se dirigea à pas lourds vers la cuisine. « Cuisine » n'était pas vraiment le mot à employer pour qualifier le lieu qui croulait sous la crasse et puait l'alcool, avec cette indescriptible odeur de mort, et de sang, entêtante et prenante. Il repoussa un rat mort de devant le frigo qui vrombissait comme un animal furieux afin de garder un temps soit peu les aliments qu'il contenait au frais. L'homme l'ouvrit, et regarda les compartiments sales, rangées par rangées.

Bières, bières, bières.

Ah ! Steak !

Bières, bières, bières…

Il tendit la main vers le steak emballé sous cellophane. Il en regarda la date limite au dos.

Périmé depuis trois mois… bah, le gosse s'en accommoderait très bien, les asticots étaient bourrés de protéines.

Et il fallait bien le nourrir un peu s'ils voulaient qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps que les autres.

C'est qu'ils commençaient à être à cour de place dans le jardin, qui fleurissait curieusement bien.

* * *

un peu court peut être? mais sachez que j'ai mon bac et que je dois réviser un peu tout de même!! si jamais j'ai une bonne note, je vous metterais une fin bonus!... si je me foire, vous aurez quand même la fin bonus, mais c'est histoire de me motiver un peu!^^

Sasuke: en tout cas tu es motivée pour me faire subir des horreurs.

pourquoi tu crois que j'ai mit rating T, et Horror/ drama dans le résumé?

Sasuke: je savais que j'aurai dut me méfier avant de signer le contrat...

les paroles en gras et en italique sont bien entendu les soit disant voix qu'entend Sasuke.

Sasuke* hystérique* mais je les ai entendues! je te jure, elle étaient là!!

et les paroles simplement en italique sont les pensées de Sasuke.

voila, merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Rebonjour ! Et bien vous en voila un de grand chapitre ! Et rapidement en plus, à croire que je ne révise pas (ce qui est le cas !^^) mais je tiens à avancer le plus possible et à poster régulièrement afin de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Je prends soin de vous je vous signale !

Ah ! Lilysophie ! Comme elle m'a fait plaisir ta review, quelle adorable déclaration ! J'en étais tout émue ! Moi aussi je t'adore ô toi petite (peut être pas si petite que ça^^) fane en puissance !

DarkMouton, toi qui attendait avec la suite avec autant d'impatience que lily, la voici!!

* * *

_26 décembre, fin d'aprés midi_

Mahiro tapait du pied, ses yeux faisant des allés et retours incessants entre sa montre et Shinrei près d'elle, qui n'en menait pas large. Ils se trouvaient tout deux devant le bar où travaillait la jeune femme, et patientaient dans l'air froid de cette fin d'après midi, que leurs amis viennent les rejoindre. Sauf que la douce et charmante brunette commençait à perdre patience. Bon sang ! C'était un cas de force majeur et ces crétins trouvaient le moyen de traîner en route ! De la part de Kyo ou de Hidetada, ce n'était guère étonnant, ils étaient tous deux incapables d'arriver à l'heure. De la part de Luciole non plus, ce retard n'était pas inquiétant ; avec un demi cerveau, il lui était impossible de lire l'heure sur une montre, et quand bien même il y arriverait, il oublierait dans la seconde qui suivrait. Pour Yuya et les autres, c'était tout à fait inexcusable.

Elle se tourna vers Shinrei qui se recroquevilla, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« _ Tu as bien prévenu tout le monde ? » demanda t elle avec une voix calme, bien que l'on entendait clairement son impatience.

Shinrei hocha vigoureusement la tête, à la manière de ces cabots ridicules sur les banquettes arrière des voitures. Ça oui, il avait prévenu tout le monde le brave garçon, sans omettre dans ses appels l'urgence de la situation, et la précarité de la sienne. Parce que si personne ne venait, Mahiro se ferait une joie de l'étriper et de danser sur son bûcher funéraire. Avec un regard fou et un rire diabolique comme dans les films, il l'imaginait parfaitement bien et la savait tout à fait capable de le faire. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête dans son col afin de se protéger du vent cinglant. Ne manquait plus que la neige pour parfaire le décor et ajouter une touche de tragique inutile tant la situation l'était déjà.

Contre toutes attentes, et malgré sa moitié de cerveau, se fut le frère du jeune homme qui arriva le premier. Les cheveux dans le vent, un air rêveur sur le visage et un manteau épais totalement inutile parce que ouvert de haut en bas, Luciole fit son apparition au détour de la rue. Lorsqu'il les aperçu, il se dirigea vers eux de sa démarche aérienne qui donnait l'impression qu'il se trouvait là totalement par hasard. Ce qui, à proprement parler, était le cas.

« _ Tu es venus ! » s'exclama Mahiro en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Le jeune homme lui balança un de ses regards 'à l'ouest' dont il avait le secret et s'essuya galamment le nez avec sa manche. Mahiro fit la moue et son frère leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement immonde.

« _ Mmmh ? » fit le blond, en tournant la tête. « Je suis venu où ? »

Shinrei poussa un profond, mais alors vraiment très profond soupir devant la crétinerie totale et malheureusement irréversible de son cadet et se frappa le font de désespoir. Mahiro eut un petit sourire, et prit le bras du blond.

« _ C'est pas grave Luciole, » fit elle sur un ton conciliant. «Maintenant que tu es là, tu n'as qu'à rester, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Il le regarda avec un air flou, comme à son habitude et puis hocha la tête. De toute façon, le papillon qu'il poursuivait était partit depuis longtemps, et il trouvait cela amusant de rencontrer son frère au détour d'une rue. Le hasard faisait bien les choses tout de même, Shinrei l'appelait et il le rencontrait quelques minutes après. Non, vraiment, la vie était pleine de surprises.

Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes dans le froid, puis ils virent arriver une Yuya échevelée, traînant derrière elle un Kyo qui semblait hyper motivé. La blonde portait un long manteau blanc comme la neige, doublé de fourrure artificielle (N : et ben oui hein ! on ne tue pas des animaux pour s'en vêtir, c'est pas bien !), et par conséquent extrêmement salissant. Elle avait posé un bonnet de la même couleur sur le haut de son crâne, visiblement pour maintenir ses cheveux en place, ce qui n'était pas forcement une réussite car des mèches blondes s'en échappaient sans aucun sens artistique, mais traduisant parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Kyo traînait les pieds derrière elle, vêtu comme à son habitude de noir et un air renfrogné résolument plaqué sur le visage histoire de monter que tout ce cirque le foutait plus en rogne qu'autre chose. Lorsque ce couple pour le moins insolite arriva à la hauteur du bar, Yuya se jeta presque dans les bras de Mahiro, visiblement bouleversée. Bien sûr, qui ne le serait pas dans pareille situation, mais la brune ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la réaction de sa cadette un peu vive.

« _ Oh mon dieu Mahiro ! » s'écria t elle en s'arrachant enfin de ses bras. « C'est terrible ! Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu l'appel de Shinrei, et nous serions arrivés plus vite si monsieur Kyo avait daigné bouger un peu plus rapidement son cul du canapé et laisser sa bouteille de saké ! »

À ses mots, elle jeta un regard noir à Kyo qui lui lança un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de machiavélique.

« _ C'est pas toi qui avait du mal à te tirer du canapé la Planche à Pain ? » dit il sournoisement. « Je crois me rappeler que tu avais du mal à t'enlever de dessus mes cuisses… »

Yuya vira au rouge, se qui fit du plus belle effet avec son manteau blanc et il fallut toute la force de Shinrei pour la retenir, évitant ainsi à Kyo qui la regardait avec un air mesquin, ravi de son coup bas, une mort certaine et atroce. Non mais ! C'était qui le patron ici ?

Shinrei fini par lâcher Yuya une fois bien sûr qu'elle ne perdrait pas le contrôle de ses nerfs ce qui, compte tenu de son tempérament plus qu'impulsif, n'était pas gagné. Elle retint une réplique cinglante car l'arrivée quasi simultané des autres membres de leur groupe la coupa dans son élan. Akari marchait en tête, vêtue d'une manière incertaine, un ample manteau émeraude et un pantalon orange, jurant atrocement ; Akira la suivait de prés, toujours aussi discret et heureux de retrouver son idole. Kosuke venait ensuite, elle aussi vêtue dans long manteau noir qui traînait jusqu'au sol, les traits tirés par l'angoisse, puis Okuni visiblement aussi ennuyée que Kyo. Mahiro conclut que Bontenmaru n'avait pu se libérer de son rôle de nounou chez Taihaku, et ne douta pas une seconde que Kyoshiro avait aussi de quoi faire avec son futur gamin.

« _ Et bien alors ! » s'exclama Akari après avoir salué tout le monde. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, peut être pourrions se dépêcher ? Il fait froid, et j'ai un gros acheteur qui va arriver dans une petite heure. »

Akari était la gérante d'un magasin de vêtements dans le centre ville, et était aussi réputée pour ses créations lofoques mais néanmoins très prisées dans les pays étrangers et chez les petites princesses qui avaient pour habitude de faire des cocktails à n'en plus finir.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous devant le HLM mal famé des Sanada. Le bruit qu'ils en montant les escaliers était infernal, on airait dit un vrai troupeau de bêtes sauvages, largement enrichit par les exclamations rageuses de Yuya qui s'énervait contre Kyo, et des remarques en matière de décoration de la part d'Akari.

« _ Non, mais regarde moi ça mon petit Akira » dit elle au jeune homme qui aurait aimé fuir loin d'elle. « Aucun sens de l'esthétique, c'est incroyable ! Regarde moi c'est murs, ça manque tellement de couleurs… tout ce gris c'est bien laid, il faudrait qu'ils pensent à rénover. Pourquoi pas tout repeindre d'un joli rose bonbon, qu'en dis tu ? Oui ! Ce serait formidable avec des dégradés de fushia. »

Ils parvinrent enfin au dixième étage devant la porte toujours défoncée des Sanada.

« _ C'est quoi ce carnage ? » s'exclama Kosuke, autant choquée que apeurée. Une porte défoncée ce n'était pas généralement bon signe. Mahiro prit un air honteux et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« _ hem… je. C'est quand on est passé hier avec Hidetada, » expliqua t elle, gênée. « Il ne voulait pas ouvrir alors… »

Kosuke lui lança un regard, comme si elle était folle, et Akira étudia le montant de la porte avec intérêt.

« _ On voit bien que c'est l'autre abruti qui a défoncé cette porte, c'est vraiment du travail de paysan. » déclara le jeune homme avec un reniflement méprisant. Mahiro ne dit rien, bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins, et frappa doucement sur le mur prés de la porte, histoire de signaler leur présence. Luciole la regarda, un peu septique. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi la porte était par terre au lieu d'être debout, n'y ce qu'ils faisaient tous là, mais frapper à un mur pour dire qu'ils étaient là, alors qu'ils avaient fait un bruit de tout les diables, c'était totalement débile. Ce qu'il fit remarquer.

« _ Je crois qu'il a dû nous entendre, » lâcha t il distraitement en contemplant la poussière qui s'amoncelait sur le palier d'à côté. La petite bande lui lança un regard surpris, et Mahiro haussa les épaules.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement désagréablement silencieux et noir, suivi de Kosuke et Shinrei. Les autres ne tenaient pas à rentrer, et s'étaient lancés dans des discussions plus ou moins animées. Akira tentait par tout les moyens d'attirer l'attention de son grand frère qui se fichait pas mal de ses singeries et n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, et retourner aux activités qu'il affectionnait avec la Planche à Pain et une bouteille de saké pour compagnie. Luciole étudiait attentivement la porte de bois, ne comprenant toujours ce qu'elle faisait là et cherchant à résoudre ce mystère. Les trois jeunes femmes elles, parlaient chiffons et décorations.

Mahiro jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient et soupira. Bien sûr, Yukimura était leur ami à tous, pourtant, à l'heure qu'il était, peu d'entre eux semblaient réellement se soucier de son état. Elle pensa avec amertume que c'était sans doute leur conscience qui les avait poussés à venir en cette fin d'après midi de décembre. Elle entendit Kosuke farfouiller dans la cuisine sans rien trouver, et Shinrei inspecter la chambre à coucher avec le même résultat. Elle alla elle-même chercher dans la salle de bain et le salon, tout deux aussi vide que le reste de l'appartement. Les trois amis sortirent, dépités et alarmés. Akira s'étonna, et il fut le seul, de les voir sortir si rapidement.

« _ Et bien quoi ? » dit il. « Vous lui avez parlé ? Il va bien ? »

« _ Aucune idée » rétorqua Mahiro. « Puisqu'il n'est pas là. »

Il y eut un silence qui paru durer une éternité, puis Kyo finit par lâcher.

« _ En clair, on est venu pour rien. »

Kosuke faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, furieuse.

« _ Comment ça pour rien ? » s'écria t elle. « Yukimura a disparu et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?! »

Le démon haussa les épaules, preuve qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

« _ Il fait ce qu'il veut non ? Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul il me semble, et je ne te demande pas de t'inquiéter pour moi chaque fois que je quitte mon domicile sans te prévenir. »

« _ Mais toi tu n'es pas dépressif que je sache ! »

« _ Qui t'as dit qu'il était dépressif ? Il est sûrement parti se saouler quelque part et il en à le droit. D'ailleurs je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à l'imiter. Quand je pense que ce crétin m'a tiré de mon canapé avec ses conneries. »

« _ Tu es ignoble ! » hurla la brune, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu es un monstre ! Yukimura ne va pas bien, son frère a disparut, il se pourrait qu'ils soient morts tout les deux, mais tu t'en fiches ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton saké et à t'envoyer en l'air avec Yuya ! »

Kyo se figea net et se tourna vers elle, les yeux luisants d'une flamme mauvaise et meurtrière. Kosuke lui fit face, se fichant bien des conséquences de ses paroles, et le fixa avec intensité. Dans un autre lieu, et sans doute à une autre époque, Kyo l'aurait tuée sur place pour ce manque de respect innommable, mais il se contenta de la menacer silencieusement de ses yeux de braise. Elle soutint son regard, le sien bordé de larmes mal contenues, et Shinrei posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule. La jeune femme étant encore plus à cran que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il perçu sa tension dans ses muscles et crut un instant qu'elle allait bondir sur Kyo pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles à grands coups de baffes.

Jamais elle ne tolérerait que l'on insulte Yukimura, jamais elle ne l'accepterait.

Pour quelqu'un extérieur au groupe, il est certain qu'il aurait trouvé sa réaction proprement déplacée et disproportionnée. Après tout, connaissant la réputation de Yukimura concernant l'alcool, cette hypothèse n'était pas à écarter tout à fait. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait fait enragé Kosuke, au point de vouloir frapper Kyo. Non, ce qui l'avait mis hors d'elle, s'était cette passivité de la part de ses amis, cette absence de réaction et ce manque d'attention, comme s'ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver à Yukimura. C'était cette hypocrisie qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer. Chacun était au courant du parcours difficile de Kosuke. Ex toxico, elle ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention salutaire de Yukimura qui l'avait tiré de cet enfer et l'avait hébergé lorsque son revendeur avait été arrêté par la police, mettant fin à ses activités peu recommandables. Il lui avait trouvé un travail chez un vendeur de téléphones, peu regardant sur le CV de ses employés, l'avait aidé les premiers temps avant de la lâcher librement. Il l'avait littéralement sauvée, et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Pendant le temps où elle avait vécu chez lui, elle avait finit par le considérer comme son propre frère, ainsi que Sasuke. Aussi elle ne pouvait supporter ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

Shinrei la tira très légèrement vers lui pour éviter que tout ce délire ne se termine en un bain de sang, car qu'il connaissait suffisamment Kyo pour savoir qu'il n'hésitait pas à frapper une femme s'il jugeait que son honneur et son amour propre avait été piétinés. Mahiro contempla tout ce beau monde qui se dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, et pour certains, comme ceux d'Akira, rempli de colère. Peu de personne osait parler au grand Kyo comme elle venait de le faire.

La brunette inspira à fond et reprit les choses en main.

« _ Kosuke, calme toi, Kyo ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait »

« _ Bien sûr que si il le pense ! » s'écria la jeune femme, pas calmée pour un sou. « Et eux tous ! Ils se fichent bien de ce qui a pu se passer, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est retourner chez eux ! »

Mahiro jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, et la plupart baissèrent les yeux. Mais elle les comprenait. Ils n'avaient pas vu Yukimura hier, ils n'avaient pas vu la loque ivre qu'elle avait rencontrée, avachie sur un canapé et baignant dans le noir du désespoir et de l'alcool. Ils n'avaient pas vu tout cela, et le fait que Yukimura ne soit pas chez lui, mais à battre la ville après avoir bu comme un trou et en étant tout à fait capable de sauter d'un pond si l'envie l'en prenait, ne les inquiétait pas vraiment. Pour eux, il était juste parti faire un tour, peut être s'enfiler une ou deux bouteilles avant de passer par le commissariat pour avoir des nouvelles de son cadet. Rien qui ne les concernaient directement. Ils étaient certes affectés par la disparition de Sasuke, car il n'avait pu passer à côté des affiches collées sur les murs, mais ils se savaient impuissants, et de toute façon n'en avaient pas forcement envie. Cela ne les concernait pas, c'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils étaient presque venus, et c'était dans celui là qu'ils allaient partir pour vaquer à leurs occupations premières, comme si de rien était.

C'était ça, la morale de cette histoire lugubre ; la vie continuait, avec ou sans la présence des Sanada dans la leur, la vie poursuivait son court.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

« _ Très bien, » dit elle. « Si vous pensez qu'il va bien et qu'il va rentrer dans très peu de temps, vous n'avez qu'à partir. »

Kosuke lui lança un regard outré et s'apprêta à répliquer que c'était injuste, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Mahiro lui coupa la parole.

« _ Je ne peux pas les retenir Kosuke, ils sont libre de croire ce qu'ils veulent, et ils sont libre de penser que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il y eu un silence, lourd de sous entendus, puis Akari se détourna sans un mot, bientôt suivit par Okuni. Kyo ne tarda pas à partir, entraînant Akira avec lui, ou plutôt, le jeune blondinet le suivant avec une lueur de dévotion dans les yeux, et Yuya hésita un instant avant de les suivre.

« _ Appelle moi si il y du nouveau… » Chuchota t elle à Mahiro qui hocha la tête.

Ils écoutèrent leurs pas s'évanouir à mesure qu'ils descendaient les étages, et entendirent la porte du hall se refermer avec un 'clang' qui prit des airs de fin du monde. Au dixième étage de ce HLM miteux ne restaient plus que quatre personnes ; Mahiro, qui serait les poings de détresse, Kosuke dans les bras de Shinrei, qui tentait de la calmer, et Luciole qui n'étudiait plus la porte, et que son frère soupçonnait de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était resté. Mais pour une fois, Shinrei se trompait, car le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi les autres étaient partis ; parce qu'ils étaient stupides et ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« _ Bon, ben on va chercher Yukimura oui ou non ? »

* * *

Il marchait, sans but précis, et sans même vraiment savoir où il se trouvait, ni depuis combien de temps il marchait. Cela faisait peut être bien quelques heures… il s'en fichait totalement, se contentant de marcher. Il était si simple de marcher, il suffisait de poser un pied devant l'autre, et de répéter à l'infini ce simple mouvement. Cela ne demandait aucune réflexion, ses capacités cérébrales et son imagination étaient sollicitées par le lent mouvement de ses pieds, ce qui l'empêchait de trop penser. Parce que s'il se mettait à penser, il savait qu'il allait craquer. C'était pourquoi il marchait, dans le froid et le vent, inconscient des feuilles mortes qui volaient autour de lui et s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux noirs. Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir, se contenter de marcher, de respirer, de vivre tout en étant mort. Car il n'était rien sans son frère. Et son frère n'était pas là pour marcher avec lui. Il gémit, et son gémissement résonna étrangement dans l'air.

Même en marchant, il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Même en focalisant son attention sur ses pieds, il ne pouvait empêcher ce flot d'images de défiler en boucle dans son esprit. Ce film immonde qui lui montrait son frère, encore et encore, souffrant, hurlant, implorant, lui demandant de l'aide alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Pourquoi était il si impuissant ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit impuissant ?

Et tout était de sa faute, il le savait, il était le seul coupable. Comme il devait le haïr…

Il releva la tête et regarda les alentours, peinant à se situer correctement. Il réalisa, non sans stupeur, qu'il se trouvait sur un pont. Il s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda par-dessus. C'était haut, très haut, il aurait presque pu tomber… en bas, le courant semblait violent, il formait des tourbillons mortels pour le nageur imprudent. Cela avait l'air extrêmement profond, sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas se rater… le vent dans son dos semblait le pousser insidieusement vers le parapet, lui susurrant à l'oreille des paroles tentantes. Sans bien même sans rendre compte, Yukimura se retrouva debout, en équilibre sur le bord de ce pont en ferraille qui grinçait furieusement lorsque le vent s'engouffrait en hurlant dans sa structure branlante. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil en bas, et haussa les épaules, fataliste.

A quoi bon continuer ? Il n'avait plus de raisons de vivre, son frère était dieu savait où, subissant mille horreurs par sa faute, il ne pouvait lui venir en aide, et le savait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était. Alors à quoi bon s'acharner ? Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Bien sûr, c'était égoïste, et lâche, qui plus est, mais qui le regretterait ? Son frère aîné, et son père ? Non, ils se fichaient pas mal de son existence. Ses amis ? Peut être un peu, les premiers temps, puis ils finiraient par oublier, comme tout. La vie continuerait. Il n'était pas indispensable. Pff, lui qui avait espéré avoir une mort grandiose, tu parle ! Il allait se suicider comme le plus dépressif des mortels, et tout le monde oublierait son nom, ou alors raconterait sa pitoyable histoire pour les froides nuits d'hiver ou les soirées de spiritisme à la con. Il écarta les bras, près pour le grand saut, et hésita à fermer les yeux. Non, finalement, il les garderait ouvert, histoire de voir la mort en face et de ne pas paraître trop lâche non plus. Il avait sa dignité tout de même, bien qu'elle en ait prit un grand coup.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

'_Une dernière volonté mon vieux ?' _songea t il avec un restant d'humour noir.

Tout ça, ce n'était que des conneries, il allait sauter, et s'il ne se fracassait pas la tête au fond, il serait suffisamment sonné pour se noyer, et il allait mourir, point barre. Demain matin verrait s'étaler dans les journaux, à la rubrique fait divers : « jeune homme séduisant de 27 ans se donne la mort en sautant d'un pont. Sa dépouille gonflée a été retrouvée sur les bords du fleuve. »

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées morbides, une voix que l'angoisse rendait stridente vrilla l'espace, manquant de le faire tomber pour de bon.

« _ YUKIMURA !! »

'_Allons donc, on ne peut même pas se suicider en paix dans ce foutu pays ?'_

Il tourna la tête vers le gêneur pour lui dire de se casser et de le laisser mourir tranquillement, et se figea dans son mouvement, un pied déjà au dessus du vide.

« _Ko. Kosuke ? »

« _ Descend immédiatement de là espèce de demeuré! » hurla la jeune femme, les larmes sillonnant ses joues, son joli visage si semblable au sien déformé par la peur.

«_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Là pour le coup, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir envoyer des invitations pour son suicide. D'ailleurs à la base, il n'avait pas prévu de se suicider, mais bon, ce n'était qu'accessoire. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il saute pour de bon.

« _ Je te défend de faire ça espèce de crétin fini ! Et si je suis ici, c'est pour te ramener à la maison ! »

Yukimura la regarda sans comprendre. Le ramener à la maison ? C'était grotesque, il vivait dans un appartement d'abord, et ensuite, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne comptait pour personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, et remarqua avec stupeur Mahiro, Shinrei et Luciole qui courraient vers lui. Et ben, s'il avait su que sa mort serait tout un spectacle, il aurait prévu une animation et des boisons tiens ! Ils arrivèrent, hors d'haleine, et s'arrêtèrent à côté de Kosuke.

« _ Depuis quand tu joues les funambules ? » articula Shinrei avec un sourire forcé alors que ses entrailles dansaient la rumba tant il avait peur que son ami fasse le saut de l'ange.

Yukimura les regarda tour à tour, sidéré.

« _ Mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

« _ Et toi ? » rétorqua brusquement Mahiro. « Que fais tu ici, avec un pied au dessus du fleuve ? »

Mais ils étaient stupides ou quoi ? Ça ne se voyait pas qu'il avait l'intention de sauter dans la flotte histoire d'en finir ? Il haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers le fleuve.

« _ Au moins on peut pas dire, vous avez des places de premiers choix pour le très célèbre vol d'Icare, interprété pour vous par le non moins célèbre Yukimura »

Une expression de pure terreur passa sur le visage de ses amis qui se ruèrent en avant. Trop tard néanmoins car ils virent avec horreur le corps du brun basculer en avant.

* * *

… et alors là on va me traiter de sadique finie et de tout un tas d'autre qualificatifs du même genre, mais sachez que j'assume pleinement cette situation. Oui, je suis une sadique de couper à cet instant, mais, chers lecteurs, ceci s'appelle du suspense et c'est avec ça que je vous tiens entre mes griffes. Et oui ! Mais le vrai sadisme me pousserait à vous faire poireauter UNE semaine avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, en sachant que le prochain est déjà entièrement tapé. Donc, j'hésite, que faire, que faire ? Vais-je être la pire des sadiques et psychopathes en ne mettant pas la suite immédiatement ? Peut être…

Yukimura : mais dis moi, tu me fait passer pour un grand dépressif à ce que je vois, et mes soit disant amis ont l'air de vachement s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je sais, mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre c'est un peu écrit tout seul, sans que je ne prévoie comme les autres, c'est assez déroutant. plus ça avance, plus l'histoire suit son propre court.

Yukimura : mais je suis dépressif…

Oui tu es dépressif le temps de cette histoire ! et merde ! c'est moi qui décide à la fin ! Je dois avouer également que, même s'ils paraissent totalement ignobles et désabusés, je n'est rien contre Kyo, Yuya et les autres. Disons qu'ils n'ont pas mesuré la gravité de la situation, voila tout.

Ah ah ! Lylisophie, ton cauchemar est il entrain de naitre ? Yukimura qui tombe du haut de ce pont, ça te fais flipper n'est ce pas ? Je suis méchante !! Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? Est-ce que j'ai envie qu'il vive d'abord ? Je ne sais pas…

A la prochaine pour un autre chapitre !! merci pour votre lecture et votre soutient !


	7. Chapter 7

Et nous revoilà parti pour la suite mes amis ! Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps n'est ce pas ! Ne vous plaignez pas je vous prie, car je pourrais très bien ralentir mon taux de production, alors méfiez vous !^^

Mais non, je ne suis pas de ce genre là enfin ! Par contre, je trouve ça bien marrant de vous retarder votre lecture avec mes histoires à la con parce que je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de lire la suite, mais que vous lisez quand même ce que j'écris des fois que je mettrai quelque chose d'un tant soit peu intéressant à propos de la suite, mais ce n'est pas le cas !^^

Que je suis méchante ! Bouh ! ^^

Pour ceux qui on lu jusqu'au bout, c'est bien, vous êtes décidément patients. Pour les autres ; ben tant pis !^^ de toute façon, vous n'avez pas raté grand-chose alors…

Je vous laisse avec mes histoires à deux balles

Sasuke : il serait temps !

Toi tu tiens à souffrir n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke : pas du tout !!

avant toute choses; bienvenue à toi **Yumi Shina**!! marci pour tes deux reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir, quand au fait de me vouer un culte, je n'irai pas jusque là quand même!^^ mais aprés tout pourquoi pas? hi hi! je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que peut recevoir un auteur, en plus des reviews de ses fans! merci!

**Lily**, ce n'est pas bien de brutaliser l'auteur, fait attention, sinon je vais mettre mes menaces à exécution, et prendre un malin plaisir à torturer Yuki!^^ ah oui! et ben moi je suis née au mois de novembre, trés exactement, donc techniquement, je suis plus jeune que toi! par contre, moi je mesure 1m68!^^

**Darkmouton**, ne t'en fais pas je ne te prend pas pour une psycopathe!^^ et oui, je dois dire que l'effet de Yuki dégringolant molement du pont doit être des plus remarquables! enfin, tu verras bien!^^

**Xunaly**, cela faisait bien logtemps qu'on ne te voyait sur ses pages! je suis bien contente que tu continues à venir lire ma trés joyeuse fic!^^ et j'espère aussi que ton ame éplorée, pour reprendre tes termes, survivera à la suite!^^courage pour le brevet!

Bonne lecture à vous ! Et ne me faites pas de crise cardiaque pour ce qui va suivre, merci d'avance !^^

* * *

_27 décembre, matin_

Shinrei ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Voila un point sur lequel il s'entendait parfaitement avec Luciole ; il n'était pas du matin. Ou du moins, avait biens des soucis pour se lever rapidement.

Le bonheur de traînasser au lit en ce petit matin de 27 décembre lui avait d'ailleurs était enlevé par ce même frère qui venait gentiment de lui mettre son bras en travers de la figure. Après avoir gesticulé toute la nuit et lui avoir piqué toutes les couvertures, il se faisait encore remarquer en le tabassant si tôt dans la journée ! Shinrei se retourna, prés à lui en flanquer une pour l'avoir réveillé et stoppa son geste en constatant que son _adorable_ petit frère dormait encore à poings fermés. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir, et baissa le bras, n'ayant plus le cœur à le frapper devant cette petite mine épanouie par un sommeil serein. Ce qu'il pouvait être attendrissant parfois.

Shinrei se leva le plus silencieusement possible, parce que s'il était de mauvais poil au réveil, Luciole était pire, et sortit à pas de loup de la chambre en passant un T-shirt par-dessus son caleçon. L'appartement de Mahiro était calme, preuve que tout le monde dormait encore après la journée d'hier, pleine d'émotions et guère agréable pour eux tous. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, histoire de se réveiller totalement, et resta une bonne dizaine de minutes devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il avait les traits tirés, autant par la fatigue que par l'angoisse et l'horreur de ces dernières heures, et de grands cernes violacés s'étiraient sous ses yeux noisette clair. Il se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage, et le contact froid et mordant sur sa peau acheva de le ramener à la réalité.

Mahiro avait insisté pour qu'ils restent tous dormir chez elle ce soir là. En réalité, elle les avait littéralement menacés, mais le résultat était le même au bout du compte ; ils étaient restés, comme lors de ces réunions à la veille des enterrements, personne n'osant parler de peur de dire un mot de travers.

Il se souvint alors de cette fin de journée dramatique, plus que dramatique même, et qui avait faillit tourner en catastrophe.

'_Flash back : 26 décembre, fin d'après midi'_

_Une expression de pure terreur passa sur le visage de ses amis qui se ruèrent en avant. Trop tard néanmoins car ils virent avec horreur le corps du brun basculer en avant._

_«_ YUKIMURAAA !!!! »_

_La façon dont il tomba aurait pu paraître artistique. Son corps se courba gracieusement, ses cheveux eurent un formidable mouvement rappelant les pubs stupides pour les shampoings à deux sous, et ses grands yeux noisette, résolument ouverts, brillaient d'un éclat farouche comme pour dire qu'il était fier de sa connerie._

_Sauf qu'une connerie en restant une, c'était pour ses amis, la chose le plus idiote qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et ils ne pouvaient l'empêcher. Ils ne pouvaient que le regarder tomber, du haut de ce pont, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Ils ne pouvaient que le regarder mourir._

_Shinrei tendit la main, dans l'espoir de le rattraper, tout en se sachant trop loin pour intervenir. Trop loin, de quelques foutus centimètres._

_La scène leur parut durer une éternité, alors qu'il ne se passa que quelques secondes, entre le moment où Kosuke se mit à hurler, les larmes roulant sur ses joues comme un torrent intarissable, et le moment où Luciole agrippa le col du manteau de Yukimura, le stoppant net dans son saut de l'ange bourré._

_Personne ne su comme il s'y était prit, et son frère se demanderait plus tard si son cadet n'avait des hyper propulseurs sous ses semelles ou bien un super pouvoir qui lui permettait de stopper le temps. Toujours est il que sa main jaillit plus vite que l'éclair et empoigna Yukimura. L'ironie aurait été que le manteau craque, où bien que Yukimura en glisse et termine tout de même sa course dans le fleuve ; ça aurait vraiment été le gag de mauvais goût. Sauf que cela ne se produisit pas, et Luciole remonta Yukimura avec une force encore insoupçonnée, et le reposa sagement sur le sol, les deux pieds bien stables sur le béton._

_Dans l'esprit du blond, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose. Il avait vu Yukimura debout sur la rambarde branlante de ce pont, apparemment prés à sauter dans l'eau, ce qu'il avait trouvé totalement idiot. Du moins, lui il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait. D'abord, il détestait l'eau, ce qui était une raison plus que suffisante, mais il ne savait pas si Sanada n'aimait pas l'eau comme lui. Ensuite, seuls les oiseaux pouvaient voler, Sanada était con ; il n'était pas un oiseau. Alors il l'avait rattrapé, parce que ça lui avait semblé logique, et puis qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sauter dans l'eau._

_La troupe était groggy, encore sous le choc tant cette histoire s'était déroulée vite. Ils contemplèrent Yukimura maintenant debout devant eux, alors qu'il était bien parti pour se fracasser le crâne à vingt mètres en dessous il n'y avait pas quelques secondes._

_Le brun les regarda, tour à tour, lui aussi profondément secoué. Il n'avait que des souvenirs flous de ce qui venait de se passer, des images et des impressions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit décidément trop embrumé par l'alcool. Que faisait il là ? Comment diable avait il pu se retrouver sur son pont, et que faisaient les autres ici ? Ils avaient l'air bouleversé, autant que soulagé, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il jeta un regard désorienté autour de lui. Pont, amis en larmes, et son épaule qui le tiraillait fortement, comme si on l'avait agrippé sans aucune douceur ; la somme de tous ces ingrédients ce fit enfin dans son esprit, et il comprit d'un coup._

_Il avait voulut sauter._

_Il avait voulut mourir. Comme un lâche, et abandonner ses amis et son petit frère. Mais quel con !_

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, tenter de trouver les mots justes, et dû retenir un glapissement de douleur et de stupeur lorsque la main de Kosuke entra violement en contact avec sa joue droite. Il recula un peu sous le choc, et ne parvint pas à éviter le revers meurtrier de Mahiro._

'_Si on te frappe la joue droite, tend la gauche' pensa t il alors qu'il portait la main à son visage maintenant brûlant de part la sécheresse des coups._

_Kosuke le toisa, furieuse et terrifiante._

_« _ Espèce de crétin ! Imbécile et égoïste ! » Hurla t elle, cachant mal sa détresse et son soulagement soudain. « Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con qui ne mérite pas d'être sauvé ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit, hein ? Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Si tu recommences encore une fois une imbécillité de ce genre, je te jure que je te tue !! »_

_Yukimura voulut parler, totalement perdu sous ce flot d'injures continu, et ne pu rien dire, car la jeune femme se jeta à son cou en pleurant._

_« _ Plus jamais tu ne me fais ça, » sanglota t elle. « J'ai vraiment crut que… que… plus jamais… »_

_Yukimura resta un instant immobile, puis il l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux d'ébène qui sentaient bon la cannelle._

_Un silence, fait de soulagement et de joie mêlés, s'installa sur le pont, faisant écho aux rugissements du fleuve, furieux de ne pas avoir eu sa victime et aux hurlements déçus du vent. Yukimura fini par relever la tête, tentant d'apaiser Kosuke avec des paroles rassurantes, et se tourna vers ses amis, penaud, se sentant incroyablement coupable. Il cumulait les conneries ces derniers temps, vraiment. Il oubliait son frère, le trahissait en voulant sauter de son pont, faisait du mal à ses amis… quel imbécile, quel… il n'avait même pas de mots pour ce décrire, lui et le dégoût profond qu'il éprouvait désormais envers lui-même. Il ne savait que dire. Il voulait s'excuser, les remercier. Il avait maintenant parfaitement conscience que sans eux et leur intervention providentielle, il serait réellement entrain de se noyer en bas. Il leur devait la vie._

_Shinrei, son ami, son meilleur ami qu'il avait faillit quitter, le fit signe de se taire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre, parce que les mots étaient inutiles dans cette situation, et que les actes avaient déjà parlé d'eux-mêmes. Quelque part au fond d'eux, Shinrei et les autres se sentaient autant coupables que Yukimura. S'ils avaient été un peu plus attentifs, s'ils avaient prit le temps d'aller le voir, de l'écouter, de voir comment il allait, peut être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Peut être que Sasuke serait là, avec eux, et qu'ils se baladeraient tranquillement sur les bords du fleuve, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Peut être qu'ils seraient allés manger une glace, malgré le froid de l'hiver, ou bien seraient ils allés au cinéma, voir un films d'amour idiot parce que les filles adoraient ça. Peut être auraient ils une fois de plus passé la journée à chercher Luciole qui se serait encore perdu. Peut être…_

_Mais ils n'avaient pas fait tout cela, et au lieu de se retrouver chez eux pour partager des cadeaux et des verres, ils étaient là, debout et transis, alors que l'un de leurs amis avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours._

_« _ Tu nous as fait une belle peur mon vieux. » fit Shinrei, lui aussi incapable de trouver des mots adéquates. Que dire dans une situation pareille ? Que penser ?_

_Un rictus étira les lèvres de Yukimura._

_« _ Je suis désolé… » souffla il. « Je… »_

_« _ Moi je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. » coupa soudain Luciole qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire depuis qu'il avait sauvé le brun. Sauvetage dont il ne se souvenait plus d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Parce qu'il commence à faire froid, et j'ai faim. »_

_Ses amis le contemplèrent, comme s'il était fou, puis son frère soupira, exaspéré._

_« _ Tu te rappelles au moins pourquoi on est ici n'est ce pas ? » demanda t il, sachant néanmoins déjà la réponse._

_Le blond lui balança son regard flou et perdu qu'il avait toujours._

_« _ Mmm ? On cherchait des champignons, non ? »_

'_Fin du flash back'_

Shinrei soupira encore une fois, plus de soulagement que de réel désespoir. Tout ceci aurait pu très très mal finir, ils s'en étaient tous bien sortis. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage et sorti de la salle de bains. L'appartement de Mahiro était spacieux pour celui d'une étudiante, et il avait facilement pu tous les accueillir, en faisant quelques petits arrangements nécessaires au niveau des chambres néanmoins. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait dormi avec son frère, très mal dormi entre parenthèses, et que Yukimura avait hérité de la chambre de la jeune fille, histoire que tout le monde l'ait un peu à l'œil, des fois qu'il lui prendrait l'envie de recommencer le petit numéro d'hier. Aussi sursauta t il violement lorsqu'en entrant dans la cuisine, il vit le Sanada attablé, regardant d'un air sombre autant que désespéré, le fond d'une tasse de café désormais vide. Il y avait là un progrès, car depuis la veille, il n'avait pas touché à une seule goutte de saké. Peut être parce que Mahiro avait caché les bouteilles aussi, il devait y avoir un peu de ça. Le brun tourna la tête à son arrivée, et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, genre ; « je vais parfaitement bien maintenant. » Sauf que Shinrei le savait, son ami n'allait pas mieux que la veille, et même s'il semblait regretter amèrement son geste, il n'était pas dit qu'il ne veuille pas recommencer d'ici quelques jours.

« _ Tu dors pas ? » demanda Yukimura avec une voix éteinte.

« _ Essaye de dormir une nuit avec Luciole, tu comprendras. »

Yukimura se força à sourire un peu, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Pourtant il savait bien que rien ne pourrait plus jamais détendre quoique ce soit entre eux, comme avec les autres d'ailleurs, toujours maintenant il y aurait cette gène, cette peur. Ils pensaient sans doute qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la surveillance dans il était l'objet depuis une douzaine d'heures maintenant. Sauf qu'il avait remarqué. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Comment aurait il pu leur en vouloir d'ailleurs ? Il tentait de se suicider, il était normal que ses amis s'inquiètent. Mais il savait que rien ne serait comme avant. Tant qu'il serait là, ils vivraient dans une peur perpétuelle de le voir recommencer. Mais il ne recommencerait pas. Jamais. Il en avait prit conscience en voyant leurs regards catastrophés, emplis de terreur, et celui mouillé par les larmes de celle qu'il considérait comme ça petite sœur. Il s'en voulait terriblement de leur avoir fait peur comme ça, il s'en voulait d'avoir, ne serait ce que _voulu _mourir, il s'en voulait d'être un parfait imbécile, alcoolique en plus. Mais ça il avait décidé d'arrêter pour de bon. Il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné.

Il avait toujours eu un coté sombre, une partie de lui qui adorait le voir souffrir, le voir se débattre avec son existence pour tenter de s'en sortir, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cette partie noire de son être prendrait ainsi le contrôle, au point de le faire renoncer à tout ce qu'il appréciait dans la vie.

Il s'était trompé visiblement, et il avait failli perdre à ce petit jeu mortel.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Shinrei s'assit à ses cotés et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

« _ ça va ? » demanda t il gentiment.

« _ Si je te répond oui, tu me crois ? »

« _ Non. »

« _ Alors non, ça ne va pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, car les mots étaient inutiles, superflus, et Shinrei se sentait désagréablement impuissant pour remonter le moral de son ami. La vie était cruelle, il se disait souvent qu'elle et le Destin prenaient parfois des gens, au hasard, et s'amusaient avec eux comme on le ferait avec des fourmis que l'on se plairait à détruire la fourmilière, pour voir avec exaltation toutes ces petites existences affolées qui tentent de vivre. Simplement pour ressentir cet effet de puissance, pour se prendre pour Dieu le temps d'un soupir. Alors maintenant, il se disait que le Destin et sa copine, avaient pris les Sanada comme nouveau jouet.

* * *

_27 décembre, après midi._

La porte se referma en claquant, le tirant de son sommeil fiévreux. Il se redressa à demi, désorienté, et ouvrit les yeux. Geste puéril, car il ne rencontra que du noir, encore et toujours. Ses doigts coururent machinalement sur ses vêtements trempés de sueur et de sang.

Depuis combien de temps était il ici ? Trop de temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Il posa la main sur la planche en bois sur laquelle il reposait. Du moins, il voulut poser sa main. Ratant son calcul approximatif, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide et tomba de son 'lit'.

Ses jambes heurtèrent violement le sol, et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il ne voulait plus hurler, il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir. Surtout pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir si mal. Ses yeux papillotèrent et il les referma. Du noir pour noir, autant prendre la solution la moins fatigante.

Le nez sur le sol moisi, les bras en compote et les jambes en charpies, il avait l'air d'une vieille carcasse qui périssait lentement. Parce qu'il allait mourir, il le savait. Il l'avait su dès qu'il était entré dans cet endroit. Il avait su qu'il ne pourrait en sortir que les pieds devant. Et cela ne lui faisait rien. Rien du tout. Il s'était fait à cette idée, ne pas revoir son frère, la lumière du jour, le souffle du vent, ne pas vivre. Il s'y était fait, comme à la douleur qui lui traversait le corps de part en part, il s'y était habitué. Habitué à avoir mal, à souffrir chaque jour, à mourir chaque jour.

Il roula sur le dos et inspira profondément pour calmer la douleur, pour l'atténuer quelque peu. Lui-même était calme, lucide, de cette lucidité qu'on les condamnés, ceux qui vivent leurs dernières heures. Oh, il savait bien qu'il souffrirait encore un certain temps avant de lâcher prise, mais ce n'était pas très grave, du moins, il ne croyait pas. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, tout ce terminerait enfin, et cette pensée avait quelque chose de… rassurant. Il espérait juste que ce serait calme de l'autre côté.

Il laissa la douleur disparaître lentement, voyageant dans ses souvenirs. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se soustraire à tout ça. Ça, et le fait de réfléchir, de tout analyser comme s'il était en cour, comme si tout ici un peu avait un quelconque intérêt scientifique. Ainsi il avait pu estimer à peu prés, que cela faisait un peu plus de douze heures qu'il avait mangé cette viande avariée, et environ trois jours qu'il avait été enlevé. Compter lui permettait de garder la tête froide, mais si ce n'était pas facile car des pensées parasites venaient souvent troubler les siennes. Les voix, il ne les avait plus entendues, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Il les avait entendues, il en était sûr. Elles étaient là, tout prés, mais le laissaient tranquille. Elles le laissaient à sa solitude. Mais ce n'étaient pas elles qui le perturbaient. C'était ce qu'il avait subit. Ce que cet homme… il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'on lui avait fait. Cela avait un nom bien sûr, un nom très simple, mais qu'il se refusait à dire ou même penser. Parce qu'il suffisait qu'il le dise pour que tout cela prenne une autre dimension, plus cruelle et plus redoutable encore.

Il se sentait sale, souillé au plus profond de lui-même et il prenait conscience de ce qu'on lui avait volé, en même temps que sa vie sans doute. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait tué. Ce monstre, il se serait fait un plaisir de l'étrangler, de l'étriper, de lui faire subir mille tourments.

Vengeance, vengeance…

Il ouvrit les yeux, mécaniquement.

Et il le vit.

A travers sa vue brouillée par la fatigue et les mauvais traitements, il le vit.

Ce petit rais de lumière en haut des marches, synonyme de liberté. La porte était mal refermée.

Même le plus intelligent des geôliers n'est pas infaillible.

En un instant, toute sa résignation disparue, et une vague d'espoir déboula en lui comme un raz de marée, qui balaya tout.

Se traînant lamentablement sur le sol, faute de pouvoir marcher, et ravivant la douleur dans ses membres inférieurs, il atteignit le bas de l'escalier.

Pas de doute, il pouvait partir. Il pouvait enfin partir.

Se retenant de pleurer de joie et de soulagement, il se hissa tant bien que mal sur le degré de béton.

La première marche vers la liberté.

Dans l'urgence de la situation, il serra les dents de toutes ses forces et s'appuya sur ses jambes broyées. Sa première analyse était juste, elles étaient bien cassées, et le malade qui avait fouissé dedans avec sa pince pour en retirer les morceaux de verre et de métal, histoire de ne pas se blesser lors de… quand il… enfin, cela n'avait pas arrangé l'état de ses jambes. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse vite, alors il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait pas la certitude que personne ne l'attendait là haut avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

Il ne su combien de temps il mit pour atteindre le sommet.

'_L'ascension du Mont Escalier, je peux être fier et planter mon petit drapeau en haut des marches.'_

Il se donna une claque mentale face à son crétinisme et son humour stupide. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il _devait_ sortir d'ici.

Il en allait de sa vie.

Il retint son souffle, et colla son oreille au battant. Pas de bruit, la voix était libre. Et même si ça n'avait pas était le cas, il aurait tenté une sortie, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

La main tremblante, il poussa la porte, et ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Et si…

Silence.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et la lumière l'éblouie, imprimant une farandole d'étoiles rouges et noires sur ses rétines. Il porta la main à son visage et se frotta les yeux. La lumière… il ne pensait vraiment pas la revoir.

Il attendit que sa vue s'adapte et détailla fébrilement la pièce devant lui. L'entrée de la cave se située dans le salon, tout prés d'une étagère où s'amoncelaient des cadres aux photos douteuses, toutes représentant qui une petite fille, qui un jeune garçon. A côté de l'étagère se tenait un vieux poste de télé en noir et blanc. Il y avait ensuite une table basse qui croulait sous les bières et les magazines de perceuses électriques, et de scies circulaires ; devant un canapé défoncé qui lui rappela le sien. Le 'salon' s'ouvrait en grand sur une cuisine miteuse, à droite, et sur un couloir qui menait à l'entrée et aux chambres, à gauche. Et là… son salut à quelques mètres ; un téléphone blanc accroché au mur.

Espoir, quand tu nous tiens…

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'enfuir à travers la campagne, le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'en sortir, s'était de lancer un appel de détresse. Et le ciel qui lui envoyait un téléphone ! La chance semblait être avec lui.

Il se traîna jusqu'au précieux appareil, essayant de faire le moins de bruit, et d'avancer le plus vite possible, laissant une traînée sanglante derrière lui.

Encore un mètre…

Sa main attrapa le morceau de mur, et il se hissa sur ses deux jambes. La douleur explosa, et il dû se cramponner de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber et s'évanouir. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas si prés du but.

Comme un miracle, l'étourdissement passa, et il attrapa le combiné. L'horrible possibilité que la lignée fût coupée lui traversa l'esprit, le figeant sur place.

'_S'il vous plait, faites qu'il y ait une tonalité' _pensa t il en pressant les touches du bout des doigts, laissant des traces de sang sur les morceaux de caoutchouc.

Tremblant, il approcha le combiné de son oreille.

…

'_S'il vous plait…'_

… tut… tut… tut…

Impossible de retenir un soupir de soulagement et quelques larmes. Il allait sortir d'ici, il allait réussir. On allait venir le sauver, il pourrait revoir son frère.

… tut…tut…tut…

Perdu dans ses pensées, rêvant déjà à se tirer de cet enfer, il ne l'entendit qu'à moitié.

Ce bruit étrange qui l'alerta néanmoins.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée, attendit, tendu comme un arc et mort de terreur à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir. S'écoulèrent de longues secondes crépitantes d'attente, pendant lesquelles il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la tonalité dans son oreille retentissant comme ces cloches aux veilles des funérailles.

Rien.

Il soupira, tourna à nouveau la tête vers le salon.

Hurla.

* * *

… c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !^^ mais ce qu'elle est méchante tout de même ! elle coupe encore quand il ne faut pas !^^

niark ! Mais je suis fière d'être une ignoble psychopathe !

Ça va ? Vous êtes soulagés que Yuki ne soit pas mort ? Trouvez moi cruelle si vous voulez, mais j'ai vraiment hésité quand même à son sujet. Vraiment. Ça aurait mit encore un peu plus d'horreur dans cette fic je crois, et je suis quasiment certaine que Darkmouton aurait apprécié !^^

Hi hi ! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle à écrire tout ça, c'est fou !

Sasuke : ben pas moi…

Pourquoi ? Tu as le premier rôle, de quoi tu te plains ?

Sasuke : … bah, t'as peut être raison…

Mais non ! Faut pas désespérer !

Sasuke* grande lueur d'espoir dans ses n'yeux de chat* : c'est vrai ? tu vas enfin arrêter de me torturer ?

Je n'ai pas dit ça…

Et bien comme toujours, merci pour votre lecture !!^^

Biz à vous qui m'envoyez des reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Yep ! bien le bonjour à vous !!

Enfin, une épreuve de bac terminée ! Et pour fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre !^^ quand j'aurai mes notes, vous aurez peut être le droit au champagne, qui sait ?^^ Juste pour demander, à ceux qui ont passé leur écrit de français ; vous avez pris quoi comme sujet ? disert', commentaire ou invention ? Moi… invention (tout le monde s'en fous, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime raconter ma vie !^^) enfin, on verra bien le jour des résultats non ? En attendant, régalez vous avec un autre chapitre.

Pour répondre à ta question **Xunaly,** la fin de cette gentille petite histoire (comment ça elle n'est pas gentille ?) devrait arriver d'ici encore quelques chapitres, quand à savoir si ça se terminera bien, moi je le sais car la fin est déjà écrite. Après faut voir dans quelle humeur je suis au moment de la publier, qui sait ? Je serais peut être clémente !^^

Bonne lecture à vous tous, et rendez vous le 25 ou 26, quand j'aurai fini mes examens !^^

* * *

27 décembre, après midi.

Yukimura enleva le portable de son oreille, et raccrocha furieusement. Ah, ils trouvaient ça comique hein ? De l'appeler, puis de raccrocher directement, ne lui laissant que la tonalité dans l'oreille. Ça aurait pu être un appel vraiment important, quelque chose en rapport avec son frère, la police peut être. Mais non, c'était juste un gamin qui s'amusait à faire des blagues stupides. Il n'était pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour apprécier les blagues ces temps ci.

Il revint s'asseoir à coté de Mahiro, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Evidement, tous pensaient comme lui, qu'il aurait pu s'agir de la police, même si celle-ci avait définitivement laissé tomber l'affaire. Pas d'indices, rien à trouver, donc pas d'enlèvement, telle était leur conclusion.

« _ Qui était ce ? »

« _ Un imbécile, qui joue avec mes nerfs. »

La jeune femme lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Réconfortant tu parles ! Il commençait à en avoir marre de leurs regards compatissants et emplis de tristesse à son égard. Aussi le contact de cette main menue l'irrita plus qu'autre chose, et il se retint de la repousser sèchement. Il savait bien qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider, mais il commençait à se demander si on pouvait réellement lui venir en aide.

Mahiro dut percevoir la soudaine tension dans ses épaules, car elle enleva sa main et la reposa sagement sur ses genoux. Yukimura reporta son attention sur la table basse et Shinrei qui gribouillait ardemment sur un vieux plan de la ville. Il avait décidé de commencer des recherches, vu que la police était visiblement incapable de les mener correctement, et ils s'étaient tous joints à lui avec ferveur. Y comprit les moins attendu.

Yuya était assise par terre prés de lui, feuilletant un dossier bien maigre avec attention et notant tout ce qui pouvait leur servir pour la suite. Elle était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, apportant le repas par la même occasion, suite au coup de fil que lui avait passé Mahiro. Comme convenu, elle lui avait raconté en détails les épisodes de la veille, et la blondinette avait accouru, terriblement gênée et se sentant affreusement coupable de les avoir laissés en plan de la sorte. Mahiro l'avait rassurée en lui certifiant que ce n'était pas si grave que ça dans la mesure où Yukimura s'en était bien sorti, et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. La brune avait bien entendu deviné que si Yuya ne les avait pas aidés pour mettre la main sur leur dépressif alcoolique, c'était en partie à cause de Kyo qui ne lui aurait certainement pas pardonné d'avoir « gâché son temps ». Le sien bien entendu. Mahiro s'était bien souvent demandé pourquoi son amie restait avec un imbécile pareil, mais après tout, elle n'avait rien à dire car elle-même sortait avec un abruti. L'amour rend aveugle, ce devait être la seule explication plausible.

Toujours est il que, si Yuya n'avait pu leur prêter main forte pour chercher Yukimura et l'empêcher de commettre un acte regrettable, elle n'était pas restée inactive pour autant. Faisant jouer un de ses relations- ex relation ! Avait elle hurlé, rouge comme une pivoine- elle avait réussi à se procurer le dossier que la police avait constitué sur la disparition de Sasuke. Bien maigre dossier, malheureusement, mais qui retranscrivait néanmoins fidèlement les démarches entreprises, et les hypothèses vaseuses qu'ils avaient élaborées. Rien de très brillant, mais c'était mieux que rien, et cela leur donnait une base sur laquelle s'appuyer.

« _ Ok, » récapitula t elle en se massant légèrement le front, relisant ses notes. « On part du principe qu'il a disparu le 24 décembre. »

« _ Il _a_ disparu le 24 décembre », répliqua Yukimura entre ses dents serrées. Evoquer ainsi la disparition de son cadet le rendait malade.

Yuya lui jeta un petit regard perdu, et se reprit.

« _ Bien, donc il a disparut le 24 décembre. Soir ou matin ? »

« _ Le soir, » indiqua Kosuke en parcourant le dossier du doigt. « Un témoin affirme l'avoir vu aux alentours des vingt et une heure trente, prés du cimetière. »

« _ Le cimetière ? » s'étonna Mahiro en frissonnant. « C'est glauque. »

« _ C'est sans doute vrai, » affirma Yukimura, les yeux dans le vague. « Il devait sans doute parler à Maman, il le fait souvent quand il se sent mal. »

Un silence gêné s'imposa dans la pièce, et les respirations mêmes ce firent pesantes. Chacun se jetait des regards soucieux avant de fixer Yukimura, qui lui ne regardait personne en particulier, les yeux dans le vague et parfaitement secs. Oui, ce soir là, Sasuke s'était senti mal, très mal, et il était partit parler à leur mère, sans doute pour dire que son fils avait encore oublié son anniversaire. Oui, il avait fait le con, et tout était de sa faute, mais il comptait bien se racheter. Et une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son petit frère, il organiserait un anniversaire digne de ce nom, dans la maison de Yuya ou de Shinrei, s'ils voulaient bien, évidemment. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ça devait se finir comme ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait le retrouver. Il y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il le retrouverait, dusse t il aller jusqu'en enfer pour ça.

« _ Bon, on sait au moins qu'il était là bas à 21h30, et que je suis revenu aux alentours de minuit, ça nous donne une fourchette. » déclara Yukimura, rompant ainsi le silence et la gangue de gêne qui s'étaient installés.

« _ Je doute qu'il se soit délibérément jeté dans les bras de son agresseur, » ajouta Kosuke. « Il a dû se faire enlever sur le chemin du retour. »

Le brun approuva en hochant la tête, et traita mentalement les policiers du coin d'incapables. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient trouvé plus de choses que tout le commissariat réuni ! Ce n'était tout de même pas sorcier de réfléchir un peu bon sang ! Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait cela plus tôt, et d'avoir désespéré ainsi. A cause de ses idioties de pont et de saut da l'ange, il avait perdu de précieux jours à se morfondre comme un imbécile, alors qu'il aurait pu venir au secours de son frère. Il ne pensait pas avoir assez d'une vie pour se faire pardonner.

Shinrei, suivant les directives de ses camarades à la lettre, en bon petit soldat qu'il était, traça soigneusement sur son plan, un itinéraire possible du retour de Sasuke. Il repoussa le plan pour que tous puissent y jeter un coup d'œil. Le problème était maintenant de trouver le bon itinéraire emprunté par le gamin, car une bonne dizaine de trais rouges s'offraient à leurs yeux découragés. Mahiro réfléchit un instant.

« _ Enlève celui-ci, » ordonna t il en pointant un trait du doigt. « Il n'est sûrement pas passé devant le bar, on l'aurait forcement vu. »

Shinrei obéit alors que son frère coloriait distraitement un bout de son T-shirt (celui de Shinrei), avec un gros marqueur vert indélébile.

« _ Il n'est sans doute pas passé devant chez Antéra, » fit Yukimura en lui indiquant un autre trajet. « Il m'a dit que cette fille était totalement accro et qu'elle passait son temps à guetter sa venue par la fenêtre. Il n'a pas du prendre le risque de tomber dans les griffes de « Mademoiselle ».

De nouveau, Shinrei enleva un trait alors que son frère en rajoutait un dans son dos, à proprement parler. Le jeune homme consulta le plan et fit une petite moue.

« _Ça nous laisse tout de même un paquet de possibilités… »

« _ Il faisait froid ce soir là » indiqua Yuya qui se souvenait encore des frissons qui l'avaient secouée toute la journée dans la galerie marchande ouverte aux quatre vents.

« _ Et alors ? » demanda Shinrei qui ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« _ Il a dû prendre le chemin le plus court. » expliqua t elle avec un petit air navré devant ce manque évident de bon sens.

« _ Donc tu peux enlever les chemins qui passent par le parc et la galerie marchande. » fit Kosuke, qui venait d'enlever le stylo des mains de Luciole. Ce dernier fit la moue comme un enfant contrarié, ce qu'il était, et rabattit son attention sur les motifs du tapis, décidément captivants.

« _ Bien ! » s'exclama son frère en brandissant fièrement son plan, désormais débarrassé de toutes les informations parasites. « Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous séparer. »

Il décida des équipes, et donna un chacun le bout de plan qui lui était assigné. Yukimura insista pour être seul, ce qui n'enchantait guère ses amis. Il leur promit avec un grand sourire de ne pas faire de bêtises. Mahiro et Yuya devaient faire un tour prés du cimetière et des environs, et Kosuke, ayant encore l'habitude de traiter avec des dealers en tout genres, devait aller récolter des informations, et chercher du côté de la décharge publique. Un corps d'enfant pouvait facilement disparaître au milieu des détritus…Comme il était totalement inenvisageable de laisser Luciole tout seul dans la ville, il fut décidé qu'il resterait avec son frère, lequel venait de s'apercevoir de l'état de son T-shirt, son cadet n'ayant définitivement pas de goût en matière d'art. Yukimura partit rapidement de l'appartement, plus déterminé que jamais, et les hurlements de Shinrei l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas des escaliers, soit quatre étages plus bas.

Il sortit dans le vent glacé de cette fin de décembre, et se dirigea à grand pas jusqu'à chez lui, essayant de retracer le chemin que Sasuke aurait pu prendre pour renter. Qu'aurait il fait s'il avait été à sa place ? Se serait il arrêté en route, et si oui, où ? Il fallait qu'il se mette dans la peau de son petit frère. Hum, pas si simple quand le petit frère en question était surdoué, et par définition, ne pensait pas forcement comme tout le monde. Qui plus est en étant très énervé. Qu'avait il pu penser, mis à part le fait d'étriper son abruti de frère ?

Il se dirigea vers le cyber café le plus proche, convaincu que son frère avait été y faire un tour. Car c'était sans doute le seul endroit où il se sentait véritablement chez lui.

* * *

_Il soupira, tourna à nouveau la tête vers le salon._

_Hurla._

Une main grosse comme un hachoir agrippa son bras, manquant de le broyer, et le tira violement en arrière. Sasuke, ne pouvant se retenir au montant du mur, se retrouva arraché à son morceau de plâtre qui lui servait d'appui et s'écroula par terre dans un bruit écoeurant d'os brisés. Le téléphone auquel il s'était agrippé dans un reflex idiot, s'arracha du mur, répandant ses fils et composants électriques comme une pluie de serpents colorés. Sa tête heurta avec force le mur d'en face, et une farandole d'étoiles, noires cette fois, s'ajouta aux rouges qui lui dansaient devant les yeux.

« _ Alors mon mignon, on voulait nous fausser compagnie ? C'est pas très gentil ça…Tu mérites une petite punition… »

Un coup de pied dans les reins plia le gamin en deux, et il gémit. La douleur explosa comme un feu d'artifices dans son ventre, et il sentit très nettement une cote se casser lorsque le pied de l'agresseur revint dans un revers meurtrier. Il se sentit soulevé, et traîné comme un vulgaire cadavre, ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à être si personne ne venait à son secours. L'air frais de la cave lui fouetta le visage, accompagné de l'odeur de mort et de bête malade dans laquelle il baignait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres.

L'homme le jeta littéralement à l'intérieur, tête la première, et il dévala les escaliers comme s'il avait été une poupée de chiffons mal propre, roulant sur lui-même et essayant de se protéger comme il le pouvait. Il arriva en bas, gémissant et couvert de sang, la douleur pulsant dans son corps au même rythme que son cœur qui cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, prés à éclater.

_'Pas réussi…'_ eut il le temps de penser avant que le noir ne le happe une fois encore.

* * *

Mahiro soupira, et Yuya renifla gracieusement, avant de se moucher tout aussi copieusement dans un mouchoir blanc.

« _ Quel temps ! » s'écria t elle ! « Mon manteau va être dans un état ! »

« _ Est-ce réellement important ? »

« _ Non. C'est même stupide, excuse moi. »

Mahiro ne dit rien, et elles continuèrent de fouiller les abords du cimetière. Le gardien, un vieil homme courbé par le poids des ans, les avait gentiment aidées. Il leur avait indiqué la tombe de la mère des Sanada, et avait confirmé la venue de Sasuke aux environs des vingt heures, à peine.

Tout cela ne les avançait pas vraiment, mais il était rassurant de voir que la police avait tout de même réussi à recueillir une information valide.

Alors que la blonde interrogeait quelques passants, la brune arpentait les allées du cimetière, en espérant trouver un indice, même minime. Elle voulait à tout prix aider Yukimura. Elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir dans un tel état, si désespéré et si vulnérable. Un Sanada n'était pas vulnérable, du moins il ne devait pas l'être. Elle avait toujours connu les deux frères comme étant des battants, qui bravaient les tempêtes de la vie sans jamais renoncer ni reculer. Sauf que Yukimura avait renoncé. Il avait jeté l'éponge et avait tenté d'en finir, et elle avait peur qu'il ne recommence si jamais ils revenaient les mains vides. Pourtant, elle le pressentait, c'était ainsi qu'ils allaient tous revenir. Elle le sentait, comme elle sentait que Yukimura avait entreprit ces recherches pour ne pas devoir rester les bras croisés et remuant des sombres pensées. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances qu'ils remettent la main sur le disparu. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà, ils étaient longtemps restés inactifs et les ravisseurs avaient eu tout le temps nécessaire pour effacer leurs traces, si tant soi peu qu'ils en aient laissées. Mahiro se rappelait d'une émission qu'elle avait vu, un soir où Hidetada ne l'avait pas enquiquiné pour qu'elle fasse la cuisine, ou qu'elle « s'amuse » avec lui. Ce type n'était vraiment pas normal, et avait des pratiques pour le moins étranges en ce qui concernait le sexe, Mahiro se demandait souvent où il avait été les chercher. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir là elle avait allumé la télé et avait zappé jusqu'à tant de trouver quelque chose d'un peu intéressant. Elle était tombée par hasard sur ce documentaire sur les enlèvements et disparitions de personnes. Elle se souvenait des chiffres, aberrants par leur petitesse, des disparus miraculeusement retrouvés. Ils n'avaient vraiment que très peu de chances de retrouver Sasuke en entier. Vraiment très peu.

* * *

L'homme regardait les débris du téléphone d'un œil vide. Le petit merdeux avait bien failli réussir, s'il n'était pas sorti de la douche à cet instant… il tourna sur lui-même, un peu déboussolé, et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'entait l'excitation monter en lui. Le petit merdeux, son mignon à lui, et à lui seul… il était bien plus résistant que les autres, plus imprévisible, plus teigneux… tellement plus amusant. Comme il l'aimait son petit prisonnier, cet animal affolé qui ne cessait de le divertir, chaque fois étant différente de la précédente. Ah qu'il avait bien réussi son coup !

Mais il devait tout de même admettre qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce petit incident. Vraiment ce gamin était très fort, il possédait une formidable volonté qu'il n'avait pas réussi à briser. Pas encore, mais cela viendrait, il avait le temps. Il avait tout son temps, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il allait le mater, comme les autres, et il finirait par le supplier de le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances. Ça ce passait toujours comme ça, toujours. Et la mise à mort était son passage favori. Cette fois ci, il comptait faire quelque chose de bien, de grandiose, à la hauteur de ce gamin qui avait su le divertir bien plus que tout les autres ces dernières années. Il fallait quelque chose de spectaculaire, de sanglant, d'horrible. Quelque chose d'extrèmement jouissif, qu'il puisse s'amuser une dernière fois.

Bien entendu, il laisserait le soin à son collège de trouver un endroit libre dans le jardin, et de tout nettoyer. Et ensuite. Et bien ensuite ils pourraient de nouveau traquer une proie, prendre un malheureux humain au hasard et le poursuivre, apprendre les chemins qu'il empruntait tout les jours, l'emprunter à leur tour, puis le suivre. Analyser ses comportements, tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui quelque chose d'amusant. Et puis l'attraper. Cette fois ci, il changerait de technique, le coup de la voiture ayant tout de même un peu abîmé son jouet, ce qu'il trouvait dommage. Et c'était tellement distrayant de changer de mode opératoire à chaque fois, ça mettrait une touche de modernisme et d'originalité. Et cela brouillait les recherches de la police, qui de toute façon était bien incapable de les retrouver tant ils étaient stupides.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper de son petit ami resté en bas dans son merveilleux palace. Il avait fait des efforts cette fois là, il avait enlevé les rats. Il n'avait pas envie que son jouet ce fasse grignoter par une autre personne que lui. Alors, quelle punition allait il lui infliger ? Pas quelque chose de trop violent non plus, parce qu'il sentait que le gamin arrivait doucement au bout, et il avait encore envie de s'amuser avec lui.

Son regard fou erra sur les murs de crépi jaune où étaient accrochés quelques cadres. Les bouts de verre dans les yeux, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

Non, car le gamin ne pourrait alors plus lui envoyer ce regard meurtrier qu'il lui réservait et qui l'excitait tellement.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent soudain sur la batte de baseball de son collègue, posée contre le mur prés de la porte parapluie dans l'entrée. Ça, c'était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien, et qu'il ne devait pas recommencer. Oui, c'était facile à manier, ça faisait suffisamment de dégâts sans pour autant abîmer vraiment la marchandise…

Il saisit la lourde batte en bois, une lueur folle dans le regard et poussa la porte de la cave.

« _ Allez mon mignon, amusons nous un peu… »

* * *

Kosuke, jeta un regard menaçant au gamin qui lui faisait face, et celui-ci se recroquevilla tellement qu'il parut diminuer de moitié. Elle avait l'habitude de traiter avec ce genre de racailles qui se prenaient pour de vrais durs alors qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires caniches sans ambition. Mais bon, même si ce gosse semblait être, comme les autres qu'elle avait croisés depuis qu'elle arpentait la cité pourrie, plus bête que méchant, il pouvait néanmoins la renseigner. Elle lui fourra une photo de son « petit frère » sous le nez.

« _ Est-ce que tu as déjà vu cet enfant ? »

Gamin observa la jeune femme, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'elle fasse partie de la police et croyant qu'elle était venue l'arrêter pour ses petites magouilles, puis il porta son attention sur la photo qu'elle agitait sous ses yeux.

« _ Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu traîner par ici. Pourquoi tu le cherches ? »

« _ T'es de la police ? » rétorqua t elle sèchement, déçue. « Occupe toi de ton cul gamin, et tu ferais bien de ne pas fourrer ton nez partout si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner un peu plus ? »

« _ Y a Kotaro, » indiqua le gamin, penaud. « Il connaît tout le monde ici, et personne ne peut entrer et sortir sans qu'il ne le sache. »

« _ Très bien, où est ce que je peux le trouver ? »

« _ Prés de skate parc, il doit y être à cette heure ci. »

Elle fourra la photo dans sa poche et partit sans le remercier, le laissant seul et un peu déboussolé. Elle marcha à grands pas vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son petit informateur, ressassant en silence les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient à la vision de ces HLM sans art. Elle avait longtemps vécu dans ces taudis sur piliers, et avait passé tout autant de temps à traîner dehors. Et à ce droguer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de songer à tout cela, les remords viendraient après, la priorité était de retrouver Sasuke. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait subir en cet instant.

Elle parvient assez rapidement au skate parc, où se tenait une petite bande d'adolescents, le plus vieux ayant sans doute une douzaine d'années. Elle s'avança vers eux, et ils arrêtèrent leurs jeux pour se tourner vers elle, la regardant avec suspicion.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu veux la belle ? » demanda un garçon aux cheveux brun, qui malgré ses paroles qui se voulaient provocantes et assurées, ne l'était pas tant que ça.

« _ Je cherche un certain Kotaro… »

Les gamins se regardèrent, puis une fille blonde, habillée en ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de prostituée, tant ses vêtements étaient légers et largement ouverts, la toisa avec une certaine dose de mépris.

«_ Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Kota ? »

Kosuke soupira une fois de plus. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ces gosses qui se prenaient pour des durs à cuire et qui lui faisaient perdre un temps qu'elle savait ne pas avoir.

« _ Si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne la police ou les services sociaux pour leurs dire qu'une gamine de douze ans joue les putes, je te conseille de te la fermer, c'est clair ? » rétorqua t elle d'une voix glaciale. « Ce que je veux à Kotaro ne te regarde en rien, et je vous conseille vivement à tous de me dire où il se trouve. »

De nouveau les gamins s'entre regardèrent, et la fille blonde baissa les yeux, honteuse, en tirant sur sa mini joue plissée.

« _ Kotaro est plus là. » finit par dire une autre fille, plus âgée.

« _ Et où est il ? » demanda la jeune femme, agacée et potentiellement désespérée.

« _ À la morgue, il est mort il y a deux jours d'une overdose. »

Et merde, c'était bien sa veine.

* * *

« _ Bon sang Luciole ! Accélère un peu le mouvement où on arrivera à rien ! »

Shinrei revient en arrière et attrapa son frère qui était resté en stationnement devant la vitrine colorée d'un marchand de bonbons. Le blond le suivit sans rien dire et sans réaction, les yeux toujours rivé sur la devanture du magasin. Le jeune homme soupira et tira son cadet derrière lui. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il regrettait fortement les instincts volages de son père. Dans ces moments, il en venait même à maudire Dame Nature pour avoir osé lui donner un mollusque à la place d'un frère.

Le blond fini par reprendre pied dans la réalité au moment où la confiserie disparue à ses yeux, et il se lança dans la découverte de la faune et la flore de la ville, au grand dam de son grand frère qui ne pouvait se concentrer.

« _ Luciole s'il te plait ! » cria Shinrei alors que son cadet venait de pousser un petit glapissement ravi lorsqu'il avait vu un papillon passer devant son nez. « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de jouer. »

« _ T'aider pour quoi ? »

Shinrei de passa une main sur la visage, se retenant de se frapper le front contre le mur. Lui et Luciole avaient la charge du quartier le plus proche de chez les Sanada. Enfin, «lui et Luciole » c'était beaucoup dire. Mais il avait décider d'être patient et pas trop méchant avec son petit frère déficient, aussi lui ré expliqua t il gentiment la situation.

« _ On cherche Sasuke espèce de mollusque décérébré !! Sasuke ! Il a disparut depuis plusieurs jours et on ne sait pas où il a bien pu passer alors on veut le retrouver ! »

« _ Qui est Sasuke ? »

Shinrei poussa une sorte de feulement, entre le cri de rage et celui de la surprise devant la connerie pure et dure de son frère, et se retint fortement de lui faire bouffer leur plan.

Il se remit en marche, et le blond le suivit sans discuter. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire, et n'était pas du genre à meubler le silence. Sasuke, Sasuke… qui pouvait être Sasuke ? Il avait bien une vague idée, mais alors très vague. Ce n'était pas un de ses cousins par hasard ?

Alors que Shinrei inspectait avec une attention tout à fait louable, une pile de cartons de déménagement, dans l'espoir sans doute qu'ils se mettent à parler et qu'ils lui apprennent quelque chose d'intéressant, Luciole eut un coup de génie qui lui grilla sans doute la moitié des neurones encore en état de marche chez lui.

« _ C'était dans la zone industrielle. » lança t il en contemplant une affiche décollée qui gisait à ses pieds. Shinrei se redressa soudain, abandonnant ses malheureux cartons qui n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de livrer leurs secrets.

« _ Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« _ J'ai vu un gamin dans la zone industrielle », répéta Luciole, qui, miracle, avait écouté et _comprit, _la question de son frère. « Il était tout petit et il avait un bonnet vraiment laid. »

« _ On s'en fiche de son bonnet ! » s'écria Shinrei. « Est-ce que tu as vu qui s'était ? Et qu'est ce que tu faisais à traîner dans la zone industrielle d'abord ? »

Il n'aimait pas savoir son petit frère là bas, c'était tellement glauque et dangereux. Luciole leva la tête pour regarder la poussière et la crasse de la rue voler dans les airs, soulevées par un petit vent froid.

« _ Je sais plus, je crois que je m'étais perdu, je poursuivais une mouche. Tu sais que c'était une espèce très rare ? »

« _ On s'en fout ! Dis moi si tu as reconnu le gamin ? Est-ce que c'était Sasuke ? »

« _ Quel gamin ? »

Shinrei le secoua comme un prunier afin de lui remettre les idées en place, et parce que lui-même ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps.

« _ Le gamin dont tu m'as parlé ! » hurla t il. « Celui avec le bonnet !! »

« _ Il était pas beau. »

« _ De qui ? L'enfant ? »

« _ Son bonnet. »

« _ Je me fiche royalement de son bonnet Luciole ! Dis moi si c'était Sasuke ! »

« _ Je crois. Il ne m'a pas vu, il marchait vite, je n'ai pas pu le rattrapper. »

Shinrei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la meilleure de l'année celle la. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils cherchaient le moindre indice, la plus infime des traces, ils pataugeaient comme des cons dans la semoule depuis un bon bout de temps, et son frère lui disait, mine de rien, qu'il avait vu Sasuke avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever ? C'était une blague ?!

« _ T'es vraiment pas possible Luciole ! » hurla t il. « Ça fait des heures qu'on se les gèles, qu'on perd du temps et toi… »

« _ Tu ne devrais pas crier, parce que tout le monde va t'entendre. »

« _ je m'en fi… rha ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir un frère aussi con !? »

Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de Yukimura à toute vitesse. Cette fois ils allaient enfin pouvoir agir correctement et commencer de vraies recherches.

* * *

Je dois l'avouer, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre ci, disons que tout ce met en place doucement en place. Le prochain sera malheureusement plus court, et pas pour tout de suite, et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, on devrait pas tarder à savoir ce qui va arriver à notre pauvre petit Sasu.

Sasuke : évidement, moi je sais comment ça va se terminer cette histoire…

Yukimura *grand sourire*: moi aussi je sais comment ça va se terminer !

Les garçons ! Je vous interdis de leur dire ; c'est clair ? Sinon je vous fais encore souffrir. C'est pas bien compliqué de rajouter un ou deux petits paragraphes…

Et bien une fois de plus, merci pour vos commentaires, et à bientôt je l'espère !


	9. Chapter 9

Bien le bonjour à vous !^^ enfin fini les examens, je dois dire que ça fait du bien, et que c'est vraiment agréable d'être officiellement en vacances, avec ça je vais pouvoir squatter l'ordi sans que personne ne vienne m'enquiquiner.

Bon, effectivement j'ai mit un peu plus de temps que prévu à poster ce nouveau chapitre, pardonnez moi.

Ah ça ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi **Lylisophie,** la question du sujet d'invention était mal posée. Pour mon oral, je suis tombée sur l'incipit de l'Ingénu de Molière. Ça ne c'est pas trop mal passé je pense, du moins je l'espère, l'examinateur était sympa. Bien ! Je suis contente pour toi alors !^^

**Quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre**, je ne sais pas quand tu pourras lire ce chapitre, mais je te réponds maintenant sur celui-ci : merci pour ta review, et le fait que tu me caractérises de « fanfic-euse droguée de reviews » que je suis !^^ Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, ça ne pas vexé, et je l'ai encore moins pris pour une insulte !^^ Effectivement, je fais encore pas mal de fautes, mais j'ai beau me relire, je ne les voie pas, ce qui est potentiellement problématique. Mais je vais faire encore plus d'efforts pour ne pas trop en faire !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, pour fêter la fin des examens pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont terminé. Pour les autres, merde à vous !

Bonne lecture, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. (Je viens d'ailleurs de m'apercevoir que j'avais dépassé la barre des 20, pour seulement 8 chapitres, et ça m'a fait rudement plaisir)

* * *

_28 décembre, matin_.

Il tournait en rond, fouillant les moindres recoins de cette foutue rue dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais trouver quelque chose.

Yukimura se redressa, et se massa le dos, pensant avec ironie qu'il commençait à se faire vieux, et que rester penché sur des poubelles putrides depuis le levé du soleil, ce n'était plus de son age. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui arpentaient eux aussi cette ruelle obscure dans l'espoir de déceler un petit indice leur permettant de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

La veille, après le coup de fil d'un Shinrei passablement énervé contre son petit frère décidément trop lunatique, il avait immédiatement foncé à l'endroit indiqué par le jeune homme. Les autres l'avaient rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflés par leur course pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, et leurs recherches s'étaient poursuivies jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, au moment où la lumière faiblarde des lampadaires encore debout n'avait pu les éclairer plus longtemps.

Yukimura était rentré chez lui, le cœur gonflé d'un nouvel espoir, et s'était levé aux aurores pour continuer ses recherches. Rien ne l'arrêterait, ils le savaient tous. Le brun était passé dans un mode automatique, désormais bloqué sur le bouton « traque ». Il traquait, comme un chasseur avisé, les ravisseurs de son frère. Et dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait bien se passer une fois qu'il aurait mit la main sur eux.

Mais son espoir de trouver enfin quelque chose s'était bien vite tarit lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs heures, leurs investigations ne les avaient menés à rien. Strictement rien. Et le désespoir revenait au galop.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Shinrei balancer de rage, son pied dans une pile de cartons qui s'écroula avec un petit bruit. Plus loin, les filles inspectaient les murs, le sol, tout ce qui pouvait encore contenir une trace d'un enlèvement. Luciole fouillait les poubelles, cherchant, ou du moins, étant censé chercher quelque chose ayant éventuellement appartenu à Sasuke, et lui-même tentait de repérer de quelconques traces de sang sur le bitume noir et sale. Il redoutait pourtant d'en trouver.

Shinrei, se débattant toujours avec les cartons qu'il inspectait, se tourna vers son frère, visiblement à bout.

« _ Luciole ! » appela t il. « Rappelle moi ce que tu cherches dans ces poubelles. »

Le blond leva la tête vers son aîné, et lui lança un drôle de regard. Quelle question stupide, vraiment, il savait très bien ce qu'il cherchait, bien entendu, c'était…

« _ … »

« _ Tu ne t'en souviens plus, c'est ça ? » devina le grand frère dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

« _ Des chenilles ? »

Shinrei leva les bras au ciel en grommelant des malédictions.

« _ Mais qu'est ce qui m'a foutu un frère pareil je vous jure ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Même pas capable de se souvenir de son propre nom ! »

Yuya esquissa un sourire alors que le blond répondait naïvement qu'il portait un nom d'insecte mais qu'il ne se souvenait plus lequel, et retourna à l'inspection de son trottoir. Prés d'elle, Mahiro étudiait attentivement un lampadaire qui semblait s'en être pris un coup.

« _ Hé… » Appela t elle, les yeux fixés sur le poteau légèrement tordu. « Venez voir. »

Comme par magie, ses amis apparurent à ses cotés. Elle leur désigna le lampadaire.

« _ On dirait qu'il s'est pris quelque chose de lourd et de volumineux. » annonça t elle.

« _ Un corps ? » interrogea Yuya.

« _ Un corps, surtout s'il s'agit d'un enfant, ne ferait pas ce genre de dégâts. » fit Kosuke en secouant la tête.

« _ Sauf si on le pousse. »

« _ Très violement en ce cas. »

Mahiro étudia de nouveau la courbure de l'impact sur le métal.

« _ C'est grave, » marmonna t elle. « On se croirait dans une de ces séries policières, genre « Missing portés disparus », ou « NCIS ». »

Sa remarque tira des sourires amusés et fatigués de la part de ses amis.

« _ Une voiture ! » s'écria soudain Yuya, frappée d'une illumination. « Une voiture aurait pu faire ça ! »

La brune se redressa, les yeux soudain brillants.

« _ Bien sûr ! » s'exclama t elle, presque joyeuse. « On aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Il a sans doute était renversé par une voiture. »

« _ Génial, » ironisa Yukimura, pour qui l'hypothèse de la voiture n'était pas nouvelle, car lui-même y avait pensé depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. « Reste à savoir qui se trouvait au volant, et dans quelle direction elle allait. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la ruelle, chacun se dévisageant et ne sachant que dire. Effectivement, ce n'était pas bien compliqué de trouver qu'une voiture avait pu renverser Sasuke, mais sans indications supplémentaires, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Si au moins ils savaient à quoi ressemblait la voiture en question, peut être que…

« _ Luciole, tu te souviens d'une voiture quand tu as vu Sasuke ? »

Kosuke s'était tourné vers le blond, sans grand espoir néanmoins, mais voulant tout de même tenter le coup. Qui sait ? Yuya avait bien eu une illumination il n'y avait pas deux minutes, il pouvait en être de même pour Luciole non ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, semblant réfléchir intensément, une première, et fini par demander.

« _ Sasuke c'est mon cousin non ? »

Si les yeux étaient des armes, le pauvre garçon serait sans doute étendu raide mort sur le sol sous les tirs visuels de Shinrei, que Yukimura dut retenir pour lui éviter la migraine alors qu'il se frappait le font contre le mur le plus proche.

« _ Qu'il est con, qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con. »

« _ Luciole, c'est vraiment très important, » insista Kosuke qui n'avait pas perdu espoir, ce qui était très louable de sa part.

Le blond ne répondit pas, et elle soupira avant de se tourner vers les autres, le front de Shinrei ayant viré au rouge à force de trop frapper.

« _ Je… »

« _ 1713 NP 03 » lança soudain Luciole qui observait un scarabée grimper sur sa chaussure.

La troupe se figea et se tourna vers lui, ahurie. Non, quand même pas…

« _ Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Luciole ? » demanda son frère qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tout avec son cadet, il fallait s'attendre à tout, il se pouvait très bien qu'il soit victime d'une hallucination auditive.

Le blond leur jeta un regard vague.

« _ De quoi ? »

C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit ; une hallucination auditive. Yukimura lâcha Shinrei pour attraper Luciole, et plonger ses yeux dans les siens en le secouant comme un prunier, au risque de lui abîmer ce qu'il lui restait de neurones.

« _ Répète ce que tu viens de dire Luciole ! » cria t il, postillonnant largement sur le visage du plus jeune. « Nom de Dieu répète ! »

« _ Yukimura calme toi ! » s'écria Yuya en voulant lui attraper l'épaule. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard fou et les cheveux volants en tous sens.

« _ Tu ne comprends pas ? » hurla t il, à la limite de la crise de nerfs. « Tu ne comprends pas !? C'est la plaque d'immatriculation de ces connards ! Je suis certain que c'est ça, et cette andouille ne s'en rappelle plus ! »

« _ Ce n'est pas de sa faute », tenta la blonde. « S'il te plait calme toi, peut être… »

« _ Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! » hurla t il, ayant définitivement franchi le cap de la grosse crise d'angoisse et de stress. « On a peut être une chance de retrouver mon frère, on a une chance bordel ! Et j'ai pas l'intention de me calmer et de faire comme si de rien était alors que c'est cet imbécile qui a la réponse à nos problèmes. Et c'est pourtant aussi inaccessible que si c'était sur le mont Everest, parce que ce gars à un pois chiche dans le crâne! » Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, et le secoua plus fortement. « Dis moi le numéro de leur plaque Luciole, dis le moi si tu ne veux pas que je te tue !! »

« _ Hey, arrête ça ! » cria à son tour Shinrei, sentant la colère poindre en lui. Yukimura était à cran, d'accord, il était angoissé, c'était compréhensible, normal même, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour menacer son petit frère. Yukimura avait beau être son ami, il ne le tolèrerait pas.

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et le força à lâcher prise, le décrochant sèchement de Luciole qui ne comprenait rien. Le brun se retourna, furibond, et avant que Shinrei ait pu faire quoique se soit, il se reçu le poing du jeune homme dans la figure. Sous le choc, pour le moins inattendu, la tête de Shinrei partit en arrière et il recula d'un pas. Portant la main à son nez qui avait émit un craquement suspect, il la ramena couverte de sang, et lança un regard supéfait à Yukimura. Son meilleur ami… l'avait délibérément frappé ? Alors là il n'en revenait pas. Son instinct lui souffla de répliquer immédiatement, pourtant il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'éponger tant bien que mal le sang qui coulait maintenant à flot de son nez douloureux.

« _ Non, mais ça va pas ! » hurla Mahiro en bousculant brutalement Yukimura. « Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?! »

« _ Je… je ne… »

Le brun semblait maintenant catastrophé par son acte, et regardait tour à tour son poing toujours séré, et le nez de Shinrei qui enflait doucement. Il n'avait pas voulu le frapper, jamais il n'en avait eu l'intention, mais… Mais une fois de plus, ses nerfs et son impulsivité avaient prit le dessus. Les filles voulurent jeter un coup d'œil au pauvre nez de Shinrei qui commençait à ressembler à une patate douce, mais Luciole fut plus prompt qu'elles.

Agissant avec une délicatesse surprenante, et ayant visiblement comprit la situation, il palpa doucement le visage de son frère qui se laissa faire, autant surpris que les autres, si ce n'était pas plus. Jamais Luciole n'avait fait preuve d'autant de sollicitude à son égard. Le blond examina attentivement son aîné, essuyant méthodiquement le sang qui lui coulait sur le menton.

« _ J'crois pas que ce soit cassé, » déclara t il un peu platement. « Mais ça saigne beaucoup. T'as mal ? »

« _ Non, c'est bon. Merci Luciole. »

Le blond se pencha soudain sur lui et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue, à la surprise générale. Shinrei le regarda avec des yeux gros comme des billes de billard. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait enfin ?

« _ C'est un bisou magique, » déclara le blondinet. Il se souvenait que sa mère lui faisait des bisous magiques lorsqu'il se faisait mal. Et à l'évidence son grand frère avait mal, mais ne voulait pas le dire, alors avec un bisou magique, tout irai forcement mieux.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, et serra gentiment l'épaule de son frère cadet, avant de se tourner vers Yukimura qui était resté figé sur place, encore choqué par son geste.

Il était vraiment à bout, il n'en pouvait plus, et il avait osé porter la main sur son ami.

« _ Shinrei, je suis vraiment désolé… »

« _ C'est rien vieux, » le rassura l'intéressé. « C'est vraiment rien, en plus Luciole dit que ce n'est pas cassé… »

« _ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… »

« _ T'es à cran, c'est normal. »

« _ Je … »

Il poussa un profond soupir, et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas à cran, il était bien plus que ça. Shinrei le contempla, puis se tourna vers son petit frère qui jouait désormais avec un bout de son T-shirt.

« _ Luciole, » dit il d'une voix très douce. « J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose de, euh… un peu compliqué. »

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

« _ Mmm ? »

« _ Qu'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? »

« _ Quand ? »

« _ Avant que Yuki perde un peu le contrôle de ses nerfs. » il lança un regard complice à Yukimura, dont les lèvres se tordirent en un rictus peu joyeux.

« _ Je ne sais pas, j'avais dit quelque chose ? »

« _ Des chiffres. »

Il y eut un silence, puis :

« _ C'était 1713 NP 03. »

Comme quoi, les miracles existaient bien, même quand tout semblait définitivement perdu.

* * *

Noir.

La Peur et la Faim étaient devenues les seules entités gouvernant son univers. Son univers d'horreur, son cauchemar éveillé.

Sa réalité.

Depuis combien de temps déjà, était il perdu dans les affres de la Douleur ?

Tellement de temps… tellement de souffrances…

Il voulait partir. De n'importe quelle manière.

Mais son cœur, ce stupide muscle qui ne lui obéissait pas, le maintenait en vie alors qu'il ne demandait plus qu'à lâcher prise. Ce cœur empli de terreur pulsait douloureusement entre ses côtes meurtries pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il continue d'espérer. Pour qu'il poursuive la lutte.

Ne pas abandonner.

A quoi bon ?

A quoi bon lutter contre le Noir de la Peur et de la Mort ? Elles le tenaient entre leurs griffes, et n'allaient pas le lâcher.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait mal. Physiquement et moralement. Il souffrait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait désormais que cette douleur atroce qui lui broyait le corps.

Un bruit au dessus de sa tête. Lui. Encore. Comme d'habitude. La porte s'ouvrit, rectangle de lumière au milieu du noir.

Espoir.

Bientôt dissimulé par une silhouette. Lui. Le tintement de la barre métallique qui avait fini par remplacer la batte de bois, sur la rambarde de l'escalier était presque mélodieux. Un bruit tellement incongru en cet endroit. En cet instant.

C'était sa punition pour avoir tenté de s'échapper.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Une fois de plus. Il n'avait jamais cru à ce genre de choses, pourtant… pourtant, il se mit à prier.

_**« _ prières dans le noir, sont bien inutiles, lorsque l'horreur te guide »**_

Il se mit à prier pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, pour que tout cela cesse enfin, pour que le cauchemar prenne fin. Prier pour ne plus avoir mal, ne plus avoir peur.

_**« _ prières dans le noir, geste futile, pour cette histoire morbide»**_

Prier pour mourir.

_**« _ même ce droit tu ne l'as plus, même cela on te l'a ôté »**_

Malgré son cœur qui s'accrochait, il voulait que cela cesse. Définitivement.

« _ C'est l'heure mon mignon… à quoi allons nous jouer aujourd'hui ? »

Il ferma plus étroitement les yeux. Se raccrocha à ses souvenirs, son seul moyen de survie. Se raccrocher. Encore une fois. Comme un naufragé à son radeau de fortune. Il n'avait pas de radeau, il se raccrochait à des images lumineuses avec la force du désespoir.

Des visages, des amis, des sons et des odeurs, un rire partagé, un sourire échangé, un regard complice. Son frère. Son idiot de frère, toujours souriant malgré les circonstances, toujours là, bien qu'un peu distrait. Toujours joyeux.

C'est pour lui qu'il se bat. Pour le revoir, pour le rendre fier. Parce qu'il l'aime, son imbécile de frère, malgré ses absences et ses oublis, il l'aime. Et il a besoin de lui. Tellement besoin de lui…

Il devait se rappeler, son sourire et sa voix, ses yeux pétillants et rieurs. Il en avait besoin pour survivre.

Se noyer dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à oublier.

Oublier la douleur, l'homme sur lui, la barre contre ses membres et sa précision diabolique, la peur.

Oublier tout. Encore une fois.

Ses larmes se mêlèrent au sang.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous avais prévenu que ce serait un peu plus court que les autres, mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt !

Les paroles en gras et en italique sont les fameuses voix du chapitre 5.

Et encore merci pour vos reviews !^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bien le bonjour à vous ! Eeet oui, j'ai un peu tardé, et pourtant je n'ai plus aucune excuse. Pardon

Brah ! comme ça me fais plaisir ce que tu me dis là **quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre** ! J'en suis toute émue. C'est vrai que je décris bien la souffrance ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais maltraité personne… Ah, oui, le petit commentaire du chapitre 5, fallait que je le mette, ça me démangeait vraiment ! Tu trouves vraiment que je les maltraite ? Non, juste un tout petit peu…

Sasuke* s'étrangle littéralement d'indignation* : comment ça un petit peu !?! Salo…

Mon chou ! pas de gros mots, c'est mauvais pour ton image. Et voui, Luciole c'est le plus fort de tous ! mouahaha !! La description du bonheur ? Tu verras bien…

Mais trêves de bavardages mes chers amis, car maintenant qu'approche la fin, les chapitres vont se faire de plus en plus courts^^ désolée !

Mais ils seront plus fréquents, alors je vous défends de vous plaindre !

Effectivement, on approche du dénouement.

Enfin, bonne lecture à vous mes amis !

* * *

_29 décembre, après midi_

Yuya avait fait jouer sa relation -ex relation !!- et à force d'arguments bien placés et de promesses douteuses, ils avaient pu accéder au système de recherches de véhicules via les ordinateurs du commissariat. Cela avait malheureusement prit du temps, un temps extrêmement long durant lequel Luciole avait faillit mourir plusieurs fois, étripé par ses camarades frôlant la crise d'hystérie à cause de ses stupides remarques. Shinrei, dont le nez avait réussi à se stabiliser la veille à un volume respectable,et était maintenant d'une jolie couleur violine, avait insisté pour les accompagner, bien que son état soit peu reluisant aux yeux de tous. Mais les deux frères étaient réputés pour être têtus.

Mahiro et Kosuke avaient été contraintes les abandonner, toutes deux devant se rendre à leur travail respectif. Yukimura n'était plus compté parmi les travailleurs, et avait été viré la veille du fait de ses nombreuses absences, ce qui ne le gênait outre mesure. Pour le moment, seul son frère comptait et au diable le reste.

L'ex relation de Yuya était un blond, légèrement efféminé, qui répondait au nom de Maro. Il ne semblait pas très futé, suffisamment du moins pour leur montrer comment fonctionnait le logiciel de recherches interne. Il avait supervisé l'opération alors que Yuya s'installait devant l'écran de l'ordinateur et pianotait avec une dextérité témoignant de son habitude à se servir du clavier. Yukimura avait admiré sa rapidité, lui-même ayant une dent contre ces appareils qui le lui rendaient bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fini par lancer une recherche extérieur à la ville.

« _ Si c'est une voiture volée, ça ne nous mènera pas à grand-chose. Tout ce qu'on aura ce sera l'adresse de son dernier propriétaire. » annonça t elle, en lançant une nouvelle recherche.

« _ Alors espérons qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une voiture volée. » déclara très simplement Luciole qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il y eu quelques minutes supplémentaires de silence puis…

« _ Bingo ! » s'écria t elle en dressant un poing vers le ciel, heureuse.

« _ Tu as retrouvé la voiture ? » demanda aussitôt Yukimura en se penchant vers l'écran. « A qui appartient elle ? Tu as une image ? »

« _ J'ai même mieux que cela mon cher, » lui dit elle avec un immense sourire. Elle cliqua sur une touche. « Je te présente M. Tatachu, domicilié au 13 allée du Dragon,dans la campagne qui entoure la ville, a acheté une Lexus IS en 2005, et vie avec son colocataire ; M. Toyatumi. Pas de casier judicaire, pas d'amendes ni quoi que ce soit pouvant le condamner. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Une maison ordinaire de 75 m2 avec un petit jardin. Pas de voisins. »

« _ Un type clean si vous voulez mon avis » intervient Maro qui avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt. Il saisit un téléphone.

« _ Sauf qu'on ne te le demande pas. » rétorqua Yukimura. « Et ce type est tout sauf clean. Yuya, imprime ça, on y va. »

« _ Allez où ? » demanda Luciole.

Yukimura leur lança un regard déterminé qui aurait presque pu faire peur.

« _ On va retrouver mon frère, et mettre ce malade sous les verrous. »

* * *

Sasuke émergea de son sommeil sans rêves, où seule la douleur avait sa place. Il secoua la tête, très légèrement. Ce simple geste suffit à lui donner la migraine, et une bile amère et acide remonta bien promptement le long de son œsophage, avec pour seule mission de sortir le plus vite possible. L'adolescent se força à ne rien laisser sortir du tout, quitte à tout ravaler par la suite (NA : bon appétit bien sûr !). Il refusait catégoriquement de perdre le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait. Même si la nourriture de ces dernières vingt quatre heures aurait largement mérité d'être évacuée.

Mais il savait surtout que après s'être fait renversé, séquestré, battu à mort,avoir fait une chute dans les escaliers et s'être cassé il ne savait combien d'os, ce n'était pas seulement de la bile qui allait sortir de sa bouche tordue par la douleur.

C'était déjà formidable qu'il ait pu survivre aussi longtemps dans cet état.

Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit ses ravisseurs à l'étage au dessus. Ils semblaient discuter. Doucement, rampant dans le noir comme une bête blessée qui attend qu'on l'achève enfin, il gagna le bas des marches, luttant contre les vertiges, et tendit l'oreille. Après tout, vu tout ce qu'il avait supporté, il ne risquait plus grand-chose en écoutant aux portes, non ?

* * *

Jamais il n'avait roulé aussi vite, et aussi mal. C'était un vrai miracle qu'ils soient tous encore en vie. Pour le moment du moins, car la voiture de Yukimura ne manquerait certainement pas de s'encastrer dans un mur ou un fossé s'il continuait à rouler ainsi. Le plus étonnant était surtout que personne n'avait encore rendu son déjeuner et taché le cuir des sièges, bien que Shinrei, sur le siège passager avant, en avait fortement envie. Cramponné de toutes ses forces au tableau de bord, les jointures de ses doigts avaient gentiment viré au blanc, alors que son teint avait pris une très jolie couleur verdâtre. Sur la banquette arrière, Yuya était plaquée dans le fond de son siège, aussi à l'aise que Shinrei, la couleur en moins, et Luciole, fidèle à lui-même, regarder le paysage défiler à toute vitesse par la fenêtre.

« _ Si tu as un accident, cela n'aidera pas beaucoup Sasuke, » articula difficilement Shinrei qui se maudit de ne pas avoir insisté d'avantage pour conduire à la place de Yukimura.

Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard, le sien fixé sur la route, le pied droit enfoncé jusqu'au planché, et les mains fermement serrées sur le volant fatigué, navigant entre la boite de vitesses, et le klaxon, qui n'avait jamais autant hurlé. Il ralentit à peine lorsque son ami lui fit la remarque qu'ils risquaient tous de se planter au prochain virage, et que l'aiguille de son conteur frisait les 150 Km/h, grimpant toujours plus, et ne voulant visiblement pas redescendre.

« _ Ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu appuies un peu sur le frein, » conseilla doucement Shinrei en voyant ledit virage arriver bien trop vite. Grognement de la part du conducteur.

« _ Yukimura… freine. »

Nouveau grognement, l'aiguille redescendit à peine.

« _ Yukimura mais freine bon Dieu ! » hurla Shinrei en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés.

Le brun pila, l'aiguille redescendant brusquement, les pneus hurlèrent vivement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec la trajectoire imposée par leur propriétaire, et fumèrent ardemment pour montrer leur mécontentement. Yukimura négocia son virage à une vitesse folle, et la voiture, emportée par son élan, s'éleva doucement sur deux roues, provoquant la panique dans l'habitacle où tous se mirent à hurler. Le conducteur, faisant preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire et d'une attitude presque blasée, leur ordonna à tous, ou du moins à Shinrei et Yuya, de la fermer alors que la voiture retombait gentiment sur ses quatre roues.

« _ Tu ne fais. Plus jamais. Ça. » haleta Shinrei, couvert de sueur. Yukimura lui lança un vague « moui » ce qui eut pour effet de le faire encore plus stresser pour le virage suivant.

Le brun était concentré sur le bitume qui se déroulait devant lui, et les kilomètres qui défilaient sur son conteur, chaque petit chiffre semblant lui dire qu'il se rapprochait de son frère.

Roulant maintenant à tombeau ouvert dans la campagne bordant la ville, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il allait réussir. Il allait le retrouver. Il le fallait.

* * *

Les deux hommes discutaient. On les avait découverts, quelqu'un avait leur adresse et se dirigeait vers eux à toute vitesse. Alors eux aussi devaient faire vite. Très vite. Ils avaient leur idée, on les avait prévenu suffisamment tôt qu'un groupe d'individus avait l'intention de venir fouiller leur domicile, sans mandat bien entendu.

Ils ne devaient rien trouver, et eux devaient fuir loin. Très loin.

Mais le gamin…

Ils avaient déjà tout prévu, ils ne pouvaient l'emmener avec eux. Pas assez discret. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, cela mettrait trop de temps pour tout nettoyer. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, ce qui était fortement dommage.

Mais ils avaient eu une idée. Une idée géniale qui pouvait marcher.

Alors ils s'étaient mis au travail.

* * *

Sasuke leva les yeux, et sursauta à peine, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand crac. Ses yeux eurent tout juste le temps de capter un rayon de lumière avant que l'un des hommes ne descende le rejoindre.

« _ Bonjour mon mignon, » lança t il de sa voix grave et perverse. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et lui lança un regard plein de haine, souhaitant que ses yeux soient devenus des armes.

« _ Nous avons quelques petits problèmes aujourd'hui mon mignon, alors tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir tout de même. »

Il s'approcha de lui, et se pencha en avant. Sasuke ne bougea pas, en étant bien incapable, et ferma les yeux. La main de l'homme caressa ses cheveux, alors qu'un souffle chaud glissait le long de sa nuque, et que sa bouche humide se posait sur sa joue, descendant dans son cou. Sasuke frémit et se retint de hurler d'horreur. Ne pas crier, ne pas crier. Il savait que s'il se mettait à hurler, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

La main de l'homme foisonna un moment dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et de sang, plus glissa lentement le long de sa nuque, caressa son épaule qui commençait à trembler imperceptiblement, puis le long de son bras. Les doigts moites s'infiltrèrent sous son T-shirt déchiré, et effleurèrent son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas.

Sasuke aurait voulu vomir toute son horreur et sa fureur. Ce contact le dégoûtait, le rendait malade. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait se passer, il savait et il étouffa un gémissement de désespoir, alors que des larmes irrépressibles coulaient sur ses joues.

La main se retira de sous son vêtement sans avoir rien fait, et l'homme se redressa, un rictus tordant sa bouche. Il agita la main comme pour dire au revoir, et remonta les escaliers, laissant l'adolescent sonné et désorienté allongé sur sa planche de bois dur. Qu'est ce que… ?

« _ J'aurai dû te tuer mon mignon, » fit soudain l'homme, rendu en haut des marches. « Mais ça aurait nécessité un temps que je n'ai pas, et nous n'aurions pas pu tout nettoyer. Si tu savais comme c'est ennuyant de tout nettoyer, c'est la partie que j'aime le moins. »

Sasuke l'écoutait en silence, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas, cet homme était il en train de lui dire qu'il lui laissait la vie sauve ? Le gamin sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir à cette idée.

« _ Mais j'ai trouvé une autre idée. Tu verras, ça va être super. Au revoir mon mignon, ce fut un plaisir de jouer avec toi… »

Il éclata d'un rire fou, qui fit frissonner le jeune garçon, qui venait de comprendre qu'on ne laisserait pas sortir. Alors quoi ? Qu'allait on lui faire, lui qui était devenu un fardeau après le jouet ?

La porte se referma avec un grand claquement qui résonna fortement dans le soudain silence de la cave. Il ne comprenait pas…

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent faiblement par delà la porte, suivi d'un choc sourd, et de raclements. Un choc, quelque chose de lourd… ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup dans les ténèbres.

Non !

Il se traîna jusqu'en haut des marches, ses ongles griffant le plâtre, ses jambes laissant des traînés sanglantes qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Non !

Il atteignit enfin la porte, ne sachant combien de temps il avait mit pour s'y hisser. Les bruits s'étaient tus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, et il se redressa en position assise, sa respiration rauque résonnant plus fort que jamais.

Il avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une très bonne idée…

Il frappa sur le panneau de bois, de toutes ses forces. Alors qu'une porte ordinaire aurait vibré sous le coup, celle-ci resta silencieuse et n'émit qu'un son mat et assourdi.

Non !

Il frappa de plus belle, se meurtrissant les mains, hurlant comme un dément bien que sachant cela inutile. Désespérément inutile. Plus personne ne l'entendrait.

Ils avaient muré la cave.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est trop court, mais que voulez vous ? En plus je vous l'ai dit en haut, alors pas de plaintes !^^

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est cruelle !

Sasuke : je confirme, détraquée.

Je vous promet que le chapitre suivant, l'avant dernier pour tout vous dire, arrivera très vite. Demain peut être ?


	11. Chapter 11

Voila, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire morbide et glauque.

une nouvelle adérante! bienvenue à toi (roulements de tambours) **misschoco**! merci à toi pour ta petite review, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de voir que cette fic et lue, et appréciée par des gens qui la prenne en "cour de route". tu voulais une suite, ben voila!^^

**quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre:** Ok!! je mets la PATATE!!^^ nan, j'aime bien qu'on me mette la pression, je sais que mes lecteurs aime ce que je fais comme ça... et bien écoute, ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois touchée par mes commentaires que je t'avais laissés parce qu'ils me touchaient beaucoup et... non, là on s'embarque dans quelque chose de trop grand^^ hé! aprés tout, la chance appartient à tout le monde, qui sait? peut être que je saurais me montrer clemente pour le sort réservé à Sasu!^^ Tu sais que grace à toi, j'ai atteint la barre des 30 reviews?!!^^marci!

bonjour '**tachi88**! j'ai vu que tu avais mis ma fic dans tes favories, merci beaucoup! voui, il en bave, mais on arrive doucement à la fin, alors...

vous verrez bien!^^

attention, la séquence qui va suivre peut choquer les jeunes lecteurs!^^ (mais allez y quand même!^^)

Vous êtes priés de ne pas me tuer pour ce qui va suivre, ni de me maudire parce que j'ai encore coupé là où il ne fallait pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_29 décembre, après midi._

Enfin.

Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Enfin…

Il avait trouvé cette maison où son frère était retenu. Il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

« _ C'est joli, » fit Luciole derrière lui. « Ils ont un jardin très fleuri. »

Yukimura poussa un profond soupir, et frappa sèchement à la porte d'entrée. Il y mettait les formes parce que ses amis avaient insisté, pour ne pas « éveiller les soupçons ». Il n'en avait rien à faire des soupçons, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son frère et butter les types qui lui avaient fait ça. Et il prendrait son temps, il prendrait tout son temps pour les crever ces enfoirés, même si cela lui attirerait immanquablement des ennuis. Il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait désormais c'était retrouver son frère, et le serrer dans ses bras. Et ne plus jamais le quitter. Plus jamais.

« _ On dirait qu'il n'y a personne… » Déclara Shinrei en inspectant l'intérieur de la petite maison de campagne par la fenêtre.

« _ La voiture n'est pas là… » Renchérit Yuya qui avait fait un tour prés du garage.

' _Bon dieu, si jamais il sont partis avec Sasuke'_, songea Yukimura, qui sentit ses jambes flageoler à cette pensée alors que son teint virait au blanc crayeux. Il ne supportait pas cette idée, tout ce chemin pour rien…

Mais ils devaient inspecter la maison, Sasuke était peut être enfermé quelque part, incapable d'appeler et baignant dans son sang. Une image se forma immédiatement dans son esprit à vif, et il vacilla.

« _ Hey ! » s'exclama Shinrei en le rattrapant par le bras. « Ça va ? »

« _ Ouais… ça va… » Souffla le brun, la respiration saccadée.

« _ Tu veux t'asseoir ? » interrogea son ami, soucieux. « Tu as une sale tête. »

« _ Non… il faut se dépêcher… Sasuke… »

Shinrei hocha la tête, et se tourna vers la porte close. Pas pour longtemps, car elle ne tarda pas à s'écraser sur le sol du hall d'entrée dans un nuage de poussière. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Yukimura en tête, le regard dur, et frisant la panique à l'idée de ne rien trouver. Il devait trouver quelque chose. Il le devait !

Le jeune homme arpenta le salon à grands pas. Un salon propre, qui sentait très légèrement la cire bon marché, et le café tout juste lavé. Il inspecta la table basse, le canapé, nota la présence d'un téléphone blanc accroché au mur, et celle de cadres photos représentants des enfants et des jeunes femmes, des hommes bien battis, et des personnes âgées. Une vraie réunion de famille, c'était ce à quoi on pensait immédiatement en contemplant les images aux couleurs un peu passées. Pour Yukimura, il s'agissait du tableau de chasse d'un pédophile et meurtrier. Il entendait Shinrei fouiller la cuisine, alors que Yuya et Luciole cherchaient dans le jardin, et le cabanon. Mais vu les raclements qui résonnaient dans ladite cuisine, et les exclamations rageuses de Yuya qui tentait de détourner Luciole d'une chenille, il se doutait fortement qu'ils ne trouvaient rien.

Yukimura sentit son cœur se serrer, et il se força à respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, Sasuke était là, tout prés, il le sentait. Et il avait besoin de lui.

Il se dirigea vers les chambres, et fouilla dans les tiroirs, et les armoires, passant tout au peigne fin. il déplaça les meubles, se retint d'arracher le papier peint de fureur, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il chercha la moindre trace de sang, le plus petit indice qui lui confirmerait que son frère était bien là. Ne trouvant rien qu'un vide affreux, il se mit à appeler.

« _ Sasuke ! Sasuke où es tu ? Répond moi je t'en prie ! Sasuke ! »

Sa voix lui paraissait faible, plaintive à mesure que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et lui serraient la gorge.

« _ Sasuke !! »

Ses amis s'étaient réunis dans le salon, et le regardaient parcourir la pièce en tout sens, appelant, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir que son petit frère réponde. Ils sentaient qu'il n'y avait rien ici. Ni Sasuke, ni tueur machiavélique. Rien qu'une maison vide et silencieuse dont les propriétaires étaient sans doute partis en vacances.

Un sanglot secoua soudain Yukimura. C'était impossible, impossible… son frère était là, forcement, il ne pouvait se tromper. Il ne pouvait…

« _ Sasuke… répond moi… »

Il s'affaissa lentement sur le sol, les larmes coulant désormais à flot sur ses joues.

'_Non, non… Sasuke…'_

Il s'était trompé, il avait eu tord, son frère n'était pas ici, il n'y avait sans doute jamais mis les pieds. Luciole avait mal vu, ils s'étaient trompés. Et son petit frère…

Il n'eu même pas la force de protester ou de faire un mouvement lorsque Shinrei posa gentiment une main sur son épaule, et le releva. Il était sonné, vide, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il avait perdu son frère, il avait perdu sa lumière et tout ce qui constituait sa vie. C'était fini, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien… ce vide immense… il n'avait pas su le protéger, il était mort par sa faute, il l'avait oublié et il l'avait perdu…

« _ Viens… » Souffla Shinrei. « Rentrons, nous n'avons rien à faire ici. »

Il n'avait plus personne, il était seul… seul… son petit frère, Sasuke… seul le vide était resté, le vide… si grand…

Shinrei le soutint jusqu'à la porte, ne parlant pas, et les deux autres le suivirent.

Son frère, son tout petit frère, si fragile…

Alors qu'ils sortaient dehors sans un mot, Luciole tourna la tête vers le salon.

« _ Vous n'avez pas entendu comme un bruit ? »

Ils se figèrent, et se tournèrent vers lui. Le blond fixait intensément le salon, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers les murs, et Yukimura releva la tête, anéantit.

Le blond se trompait sans doute… ou peut être…

* * *

Les bruits, faibles et tenus glissèrent jusqu'à lui, cherchant son oreille et son attention. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Ils avaient condamné la cave. Depuis qu'Ils l'avaient piégé comme un rat, et condamné lui aussi.

C'était fini, jamais plus il ne reverrait la lumière du jour, jamais plus il ne verrait le visage de son frère. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Il allait mourir, perdu au milieu de cette cave obscure, enterré six pieds sous terre.

Il aurait le droit à une longue agonie silencieuse. Pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, la cave contenait suffisamment d'air pour qu'il puisse survivre deux jours.

C'était ce qu'avait estimé son esprit brisé. Encore deux longs jours de souffrances. Il allait s'asphyxier peu à peu, baignant dans la douleur et le noir, sans rien pour écourter sa vie. Personne ne le retrouverait, son corps resterait à jamais dans cette cave.

Personne ne…

Il se redressa un peu, le dos meurtri par l'angle de la marche sur laquelle il était resté affalé, et tendit l'oreille, forçant son esprit à se concentrer.

Des bruits.

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix.

Des voix familières, une voix familière.

Son frère.

Son frère était venu le chercher, il l'avait retrouvé, il avait une chance…

Poussant un râle étranglé, il força son corps à bouger, à se traîner jusqu'à la porte close de son tombeau.

Ils étaient si proches… séparées par ce mur de béton, leurs voix étouffées par l'épaisseur.

Il les avait entendues. Il avait entendu leurs voix. Sa voix. Sa voix qui hurlait son nom.

Et ce maudit mur qui les séparait.

Il se hissa sur la dernière marche, et poussa un cri de douleur lorsque ses jambes heurtèrent violemment le degré de pierre. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et il manqua de s'évanouir. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si prés du but !

Il serra les dents, remonta ses jambes, et poussa un nouveau cri.

Un cri de douleur et de peur.

De peur et de rage.

La rage de vivre.

Méprisant la souffrance, il se redressa, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il secoua la tête, et s'arracha à la torpeur qui l'avait envahi. Il s'éloigna de la mort qui lui tendait les bras et frappa.

De toutes ses forces.

Il se fit cruellement mal à la main, mais n'en tint pas compte. Ils devaient l'entendre. Il percevait leurs voix, aller et venir, s'éloigner et s'éteindre, puis devenir plus fortes à mesure qu'ils évoluaient de l'autre côté.

Si proches, et pourtant inaccessibles…

Il frappa sur la porte, rejetant la souffrance dans un coin de sa tête, et hurla avec la force que confère le désespoir.

Son cri se répercuta sur les murs de la cave, emplissant ses oreilles de ce son effroyable.

'_Ne partez pas ! Revenez ! Écoutez moi ! Grand frère ne me laisse pas ! Écoute moi !'_

Il hurla, ne sachant pas si son hurlement filtrait par delà la porte. Criait il vraiment ou était seulement son esprit ? Il entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner, revenir, s'éloigner de nouveau…

Il hurla de plus belle. Hurla pour qu'on l'entende, qu'on le sorte de ce cauchemar. Il hurla parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il avait peur. Parce qu'il était à bout, parce qu'il en avait besoin, comme de respirer.

Hurla pour vivre.

Pour survivre.

* * *

… et bien voila ! Et alors là, la question cruciale que tout le monde se pose ; il s'en sort ou pas ? Ben vous verrez bien, la suite au prochain, et dernier chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews ! Et à très bientôt !^^ peut être demain qui sait?


	12. épilogue

ah non! une attaque de Xu-Xu!^^ je vous avez promis la siute trés vite non? alors voila… voici la fin.

* * *

Une petite maison de campagne, un peu miteuse, mais avec un très beau jardin. Une bonne affaire, le couple était content. Quelques travaux et le tour serait joué.

« _ Regarde ! » s'écria soudain la femme à son mari.

Elle pointait du doigt le trou qu'elle venait de faire dans le mur face à elle. Trou qui s'ouvrait sur une vieille porte en bois que l'on avait condamnée avec beaucoup de précision.

« _ Ce doit être une cave, » fit l'homme en s'approchant.

« _ L'homme de l'agence ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet… »

« _ Il ne devait pas être au courant, qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Regarde le plâtre, c'est de première qualité, un bon boulot. Et le papier peint a été très bien recollé. Ceux qui ont fait ça connaissaient leur affaire, personne n'aurait pu découvrir cette cave sans défoncer le mur. »

Il savait ce qu'il disait, lui-même travaillait dans le bâtiment, il savait reconnaître un travail de professionnel quand il en voyait un.

« _ Viens, » dit il. « Aide moi. »

Les dernières plaques de plâtre et de ciment tombèrent sur le sol à grand renfort de coups de masse, et ils dégagèrent entièrement la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans protester, ne grinçant même pas et semblant attendre leur venu depuis toujours.

Un trou béant s'ouvrait maintenant dans le mur, semblable à une gueule prête à tout happer. « Bienvenu en enfer », semblait il hurler.

Le couple descendit prudement à l'intérieur, guère rassuré, s'agrippant à la vieille rambarde de fer forgé, de peur de tomber. Les marches étaient encore un peu humides, malgré le fait que la cave ait été condamnée pendant plusieurs mois. Elles semblaient presque suinter, et certaines étaient recouvertes de traces sombres.

La pièce sentait le renfermé, accompagné d'une odeur plus forte et désagréable, quelque chose de sordide qui prenait à la gorge.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, et le faisceau de la lampe torche de l'homme balaya les murs. Certains, les plus proches de la sortie et de l'escalier, étaient couverts de rainures rectilignes, comme griffés. Comme si un animal prisonnier avait voulu s'enfuir. Les mêmes traces sombres que sur les marches couraient au niveau des plaintes. Des moisissures sans doute.

Le rayon de lumière jaune éclaira le fond de la cave, glissant sur une sorte de planche en bois fixée au mur.

La femme poussa un long hurlement d'horreur.

* * *

Dans une petite maison de campagne, un couple éprouvé que tentent de calmer les ambulanciers, regardent avec effarement les policiers aller et venir dans la cave.

Deux hommes passent devant eux, portant sur un brancard à roulettes, le petit corps desséché de l'enfant.

Un petit garçon que le temps a recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses petites mains à jamais serrées sur le devant de son T-shirt taché de sang. Comme il a dû souffrir… Une grimace de douleur déforme ses traits secs et figés aux globes oculaires vides. Le cadavre n'est pas beau à voir, et même les policiers, pourtant habitués aux horreurs comme celle-ci, ne peuvent s'empécher de grimacer. Parce qu'il existe des choses sur lesquelles on ne peut rester impassible, malgré toute la volonté du monde. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas voir sans réagir. Des choses comme ça.

Un des policiers soupire tristement. Lui-même à des enfants, et il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas que l'on puisse faire cela à un enfant. Alors ce soir, lorsqu'il rentrera, il les embrassera fort, et les serrera contre lui, leur disant combien il les aime, songeant qu'il a de la chance. Énormément de chance.

Mais avant cela, ils allaient devoir l'identifier, ce petit bonhomme, et prévenir la famille.

Leur dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, leur petit garçon aux cheveux de neige.

* * *

… ne me frappez pas !! pitié!! Je sais, c'est horrible, c'est innommable et tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne me tuez pas !!

* évite un armada de couteaux de boucherie qui file vers elle*

Sasuke : …. Ça y est ?

Ça y est quoi.

Sasuke : définitivement, tu as finis de me faire souffrir ?

Oui…

Sasuke : alléluia !!

… jusqu'à la prochaine fois !^^

Sasuke : et merde !!

Je sais ce que vous pensez, que je suis une grosse psychopathe sans cœur ; et que je ne mérite pas de vivre après ce que j'ai osé faire !^^ mais je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait mesdames et messieurs ! Oui ! Je suis fière de cette fic ! *nouveaux tirs de couteaux, la vache y en a qui sont doués au lancé parmis vous!*

je dois vous avouer que cette fin s'éets imposée à moi de manière trés logique!

Mais rassurez vous. Je vous avez promis une fin bonus lorsque j'aurai mes résultats du bac. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez patients pour tenir jusque là, aussi le prochain chapitre et donc cette deuxième fin qui aurait très bien pu être à la place de cet horrrrrrible chapitre !^^

Donc si vous voulez savoir comment ça aurait pu également ce terminer, je vous propose une alternative qui arrivera d'ici deux à trois petits jurs tout au plus.

je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews! au prochain chapitre, donc, ce qui se serait passé si ils l'avaient retrouvé...


	13. Bonus

Et bien nous voila réuni pour cette petite fin bonus, qui à mon humble avis, va plus vous plaire que l'autre. J'ai eu de très vives protestations concernant la fin de ma fic !^^ du genre ; « tu es cinglée » ; « non, tu as osé le faire mourir », « complètement folle » et j'en passe !^^

Et ben je m'en fous !na ! Je suis fière d'être une cinglée !^^ Voui, la connerie pure et dure est un mode de vie !^^

Non, mais sans rire, vous trouvez vraiment que je ne suis qu'une grosse psychopathe ? Non, parce que c'est un peu inquiétant tout de même, d'un point de vue social, les gens peuvent se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale et mon comportement vis-à-vis d'eux.

j'ai tout de même l'impression que ça vous a réellement choqué que je le tue... vu les commentaires auquels j'ai eu droit!^^

Enfin bref, cinglée ou pas, je suis tout de même bien contente de vous avoir faire réagir aussi vivement, ça prouve que j'en ai surpris certains qui ne voulez pas croire que j'oserais faire une fin pareille !^^

Glauquissime, tu trouves **Keï'** ? Ah ouais, j'avais pas l'impression…^^

Mais je ne vous fais pas plus attendre avec mes histoires, et je vous livre cette petite variante sur un plateau d'argent. C'est beaucoup plus doux, et pis pas glauque du tout !^^ **Quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre**, je te laisse juger si je me débrouille bien dans la description du Bonheur. et merci pour la précision de l'expression "cave dans la cave", je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment compris!^^

Je vous laisse savourer ça.

* * *

Blanc.

Rien que le blanc lumineux après ces jours de Noir intense. Rien que du blanc, et la paix.

Une très grande paix.

Il referma les yeux, le blanc l'ayant ébloui, et poussa un très léger soupir. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien. Tout était doux, chaud, il était enfin en sécurité. Il était enfin sortit. Ou peut être pas.

Peut être était il mort, peut être ne l'avait on pas retrouvé, et il était mort. Peut être. Ce n'était pas grave, il se sentait bien désormais, il se fichait bien du reste. La mort était plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Tellement douce…

Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna furieusement des paupières.

Blanc.

Il y avait des néons au paradis ?

Intrigué, il tourna la tête sur le côté, aperçu les machines qui ronronnaient prés de lui comme des animaux endormis, et les tuyaux qui en partaient. Il comprit soudain pourquoi il avait mal au bras en constatant qu'une perfusion y était plantée.

Hôpital.

Il cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il était sortit ! Il était sortit ! C'était finit, enfin finit.

Il suffoqua presque de bonheur et se mit à tousser. Sa cote brisée se rappela douloureusement à lui, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il ne sache si c'était de joie ou de douleur. Il voulu lever la main pour les essuyer, et sursauta à moitié lorsque des doigts doux passèrent sur son visage. Il tourna vivement la tête, faisant craquer son cou, et ses yeux dorés croisèrent ceux, sombres et profonds, de l'homme assit prés de lui. Un homme brun qui lui souriait avec une douceur et une tendresse infinies. La main quitta le visage de Sasuke, et prit celle de l'adolescent, posée sur le lit, si blanche et si maigre entres ses doigts, et il la serra. Fort. Très fort.

« _ Yukimura… »

La voix de Sasuke était faible, rauque et maladive, à l'image de ce qu'il avait enduré durant cette semaine de cauchemar. Le jeune homme lui intima l'ordre de se taire, parce que des mots auraient été inutiles, et il se leva. Passant ses bras autour des épaules de son petit frère, il le serra contre son cœur, tentant par ce simple geste de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sasuke sentit de nouvelles larmes se frayer un passage vers ses yeux. Il se blotti contre son frère, passa ses bras autour de son cou avec toute la force dont il était capable. Se raccrochant à lui, qui lui avait permit de tenir pendant ces jours d'horreur pure. Ses mains serrèrent convulsivement la chemise de son grand frère, et il enfouit son visage dans son épaule, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, son corps maigre secoué par des sanglots trop grands pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, évacuant ce trop plein de terreur, si soulagé qu'il ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Seulement des larmes qui coulaient à flots. Il songea un instant à la chemise de son frère qu'il était en train de ruiner, puis n'y pensa plus, savourant le simple plaisir d'être là, dans les bras de son frère, à l'abri. Savourant le simple fait d'être vivant.

Yukimura le serrait contre lui, et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de le tenir contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, que son petit frère était réellement avec lui. Alors que le gamin pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et même plus, il se mit à fredonner une vieille berceuse que sa mère chantait chaque soir pour qu'il s'endorme. Le jeune homme le berça doucement, lentement, caressant ses cheveux et son dos pour l'apaiser.

Peu à peu, les pleurs de son frère se firent moins violents, moins fréquents, plus silencieux et douloureux, et lorsque Yukimura baissa les yeux sur lui, s'écartant très légèrement, il put lire dans les siens toute l'horreur, toute la peur qu'il éprouvait. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait subit par sa faute, sa stupide faute, son stupide oubli qui avait faillit lui coûter bien plus que la vie. Il le contempla un instant, s'abreuvant de son image comme s'il devait mourir demain, puis plaqua de nouveau la tête du plus jeune contre son épaule. Des larmes, autant de joie, que de soulagement se mirent à couler sur ses joues, petites perles de vie lumineuse où l'espoir renaissait enfin.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard_

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir, mais alors vraiment très profond, digne de ceux de Shinrei lorsqu'il devait retrouver son frère perdu en ville, et tourna de nouveau la tête vers le sien, qui souriait doucement, concentré sur sa conduite. Le jeune garçon l'étudia un instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère sourire. Depuis la mort de leur mère, ceux qu'il offrait à ses amis et à son frère n'étaient jamais francs, jamais lumineux. Mais là, il semblait bien à l'adolescent que son frère souriait vraiment. Sans se forcer, sans artifice, avec la simplicité merveilleuse de la joie. Et il était heureux. Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, heureux qu'il se soit retrouvé, heureux de vivre, de respirer.

Heureux d'être là, tout simplement.

Heureux, peut être, mais il commençait tout de même à trouver le temps long.

« _ Yukimura, dis moi où on va. »

Il avait pris ce petit ton autoritaire et sérieux qu'il empruntait lorsqu'il désirait obtenir rapidement des réponses, et qui le rendait, pour une fois, pas si différent des autres enfants de son age. La plupart du temps, ça marchait, sauf que Yukimura, comme tout grand frère qui se respecte, était parfaitement immunisé contre ça.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire amusé qui irrita quelque peu Sasuke.

« _ Tu verras bien, » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

En désespoir de cause, et après avoir essayé toutes les autres techniques pour avoir sa réponse, y comprit le chantage, il reporta son attention sur le paysage défilant par la fenêtre, arborant une magnifique moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable.

Il laissa sa pensée dériver, et ses souvenirs déroulèrent un à un comme le long ruban de bitume sur lequel ils roulaient.

Il avait passé deux mois à l'hôpital St Mibu. Deux mois pendant lesquels il n'avait pu sortir, son frère venant tout les jours lui rendre visite, apportant des magasines, des nouvelles de « l'extérieur », louant des films et passant la soirée avec lui. Ses amis étaient venus le voir régulièrement aussi, lui apportant toutes sortes de sucreries et cadeaux divers. Ils avaient passé le jour de l'an à l'hôpital avec lui.

Deux mois pendant lesquels son corps meurtri s'était lentement régénéré, pendant lesquels il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler lors des séances de rééducations.

Deux mois longs à en mourir où seul son frère parvenait à le faire rire.

Deux mois qu'il avait passé dans un état léthargique, parfois totalement inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Deux mois de galère, d'entretiens interminables avec la police malgré l'interdiction formelle de son frère à ce sujet.

Deux mois d'angoisse, à guetter l'instant où la police mettrait la main sur ses agresseurs.

Deux mois bien longs, en définitive, où il avait essayé de réapprendre à vivre correctement, à ne plus avoir peur, à ne plus trembler en permanence. Cela en particulier, il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Chaque nuit depuis deux mois le laissait épuisé, trempé de sueur et tremblant de tous ses membres, des images et des souvenirs tournant en boucle dans son esprit terrifié. Chaque nuit depuis deux mois, il se réveillait en sursaut, la bouche ouverte pour un hurlement silencieux, les larmes trempant ses joues, et le noir l'entourant de toutes parts. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, jamais. Jusqu'à maintenant. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, dès qu'il se retrouvait plongé dans les ténèbres, il se revoyait là bas, dans cette cave, et il entendait la voix grinçante de l'Homme, son rire fou. Et la douleur se réveillait brusquement dans ses jambes.

Ses crises de paniques étaient tout à fait normales après ce qu'il avait vécu, et il avait écopé d'un suivi psychologique durant ces deux mois, et pour encore un petit bout de temps. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, car même s'il avait l'impression que cela ne servait définitivement à rien, il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Mais le meilleur réconfort restait tout de même son frère qui était le seul à pouvoir le calmer en un temps record lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de hurler en pleine nuit. Bien entendu, son frère n'avait pas pu rester toutes les nuits dans sa minuscule chambre d'hôpital, mais lorsqu'il était là, Sasuke se sentait infiniment mieux.

Il arrivait régulièrement au gamin de penser aux autres victimes du malade qui l'avait enlevé, ceux qui n'avait pas eu la chance de s'en sortir. La police, après des fouilles au domicile du psychopathe, avait dénombré environ 27 corps enterrés ça et là dans le jardin fleuri. De quoi en être malade. Il avait faillit être le 28ème.

Avait faillit seulement. Il s'en était fallu de si peu…

* * *

_Flash back_

_« _Vous n'avez pas entendu comme un bruit ? »_

_Ils se figèrent, et se tournèrent vers lui. Le blond fixait intensément le salon, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers les murs, et Yukimura releva la tête, anéantit._

_Le blond se trompait sans doute… ou peut être…_

_Le jeune homme se redressa tant bien que mal, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers rageur, et il tendit l'oreille._

_Rien._

_Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien ici, strictement rien. Rien que du vide, et de la peine. Rien que la mort, l'absence de tout. Il se détourna. (1)_

_« _ Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Luciole, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » le sermonna son frère, lançant un coup d'œil inquiet à Yukimura. Ce dernier se tenait maintenant bien droit, les yeux fixés sur le mur face à lui, tout prés de l'étagère regorgeant de cadres poussiéreux._

_Il lui semblait avoir vu…_

_Il s'avança vivement, et se campa devant le mur, l'inspectant sous tous ses angles. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose…_

_« _ Je ne suis pas sûr que le mur nous aidera, » lança prudemment Yuya, se méfiant quelque peu des vives réactions du brun. Il y avait suffisamment de Shinrei avec son nez s'apparentant d'avantage à une belle pomme de terre._

_« _ Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, » fit Yukimura en désignant un pan de mur au jeune à la patate au milieu du visage, aussi surnommé Shinrei. Il s'avança vers lui et contempla le papier peint._

_« _ Et bien, il n'y a… »_

_Il se tut et ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était si bien fait, avec tellement de soin et de finesse que cela passait totalement inaperçu. Pourtant Yukimura avait remarqué l'infime trace de colle laissée par la pose récente d'un papier peint. Le brun se laissa glisser le long du mur, en collant son oreille au papier jaune. Ce pouvait il que… ?_

_« _ Sasuke ? » hurla t il._

_Silence._

_« _ Tu es sûr que… » commença Yuya._

_« _ La ferme ! » ordonna Yukimura. « Sasuke ?! »_

_Silence, puis…_

_Un choc. Un très léger choc, comme quelqu'un frappant faiblement de l'autre coté de la paroi. Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Son petit frère… c'était tellement barbare…_

_Il se recula d'un pas, fouilla la pièce des yeux, et tomba sur une barre de fer, posée prés de l'étagère et semblant la soutenir plus que de raison. Il s'en empara et la brandit au dessus de sa tête._

_« _ Poussez vous ! »_

_Il l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le mur qui s'ébranla. Des gerbes de poussières et des débris de plâtre s'envolèrent dans la pièce, alors que le jeune homme soulevait de nouveau sa masse improvisée pour un nouvel impact. La logique aurait sans doute voulu que Yukimura prévienne les secours, ce qu'il fera par la suite en constatant l'état catastrophique de son frère, et qu'il attende bien sagement l'arrivée d'experts qui auraient abattu ce mur sans risquer de blesser Sasuke derrière. Mais Yukimura se fichait royalement de la logique en cet instant, car tout ce qui comptait, c'était de libérer son petit frère._

_Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, un morceau de plâtre tomba enfin sur le sol, créant une ouverture suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse y glisser ses mains. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, arrachant les morceaux de plâtre à peine sec à pleines poignées. Luciole, que tout ce cirque semblait grandement amuser –quoi de plus drôle que de démonter un mur ? Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, Shinrei lui était tombé dessus à bras raccourcis et l'avait copieusement enguirlandé- se joignit avec ferveur à la tache, et en quelques minutes, trop longues aux yeux du Sanada, ils dégagèrent la porte de la cave. Porte qu'il arracha presque de ses gongs, ne parvenant plus à contrôler ses nerfs._

_A travers la poussière engendrée par l'opération « je défonce le mur comme un bourrin sans cervelle » il perçut une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, toussant furieusement, et gémissant tout autant._

_S'il avait été plus âgé, sans doute aurait il fait un arrêt cardiaque tant son soulagement et sa joie furent immenses. Il sentit son cœur se dilater, et se demanda un instant comment il pouvait encore tenir dans sa poitrine. Il se jeta à genoux, ramassant le corps inanimé de son petit frère, et le serra dans ses bras._

_« _ Sasuke ! »_

_Le jeune homme le contempla, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors que ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras ressemblait d'avantage à un cadavre desséché qu'à son petit frère. Petit frère qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais, petit frère qu'il avait faillit laisser une fois de plus, petit frère qu'il retrouvait enfin, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais dans quel état._

_Le gamin émit un râle étranglé qui semblait lui arracher la gorge, et ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent un bref instant, croisant ceux de son frère, brouillés par les larmes. Echange fugace, et plein d'émotions, Sasuke referma doucement les yeux, alors que sa respiration saccadée s'apaisait enfin._

_Il s'en était fallut de si peu, si peu…_

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Sasuke, poussa un nouveau soupir, montrant clairement à son grand frère que l'interminable trajet en voiture commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, et Haku, dans le coffre ouvert, poussa un grognement, approuvant son maître.

La chienne était un cadeau de son frère. Un cadeau par ce qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable et pour tenter de rattraper quelque peu cet anniversaire, et parce que lorsqu'il l'avait vu, ses grands bleus fixés sur lui à travers la grille de son chenil, elle l'avait immédiatement séduite. Et instantanément, il s'était bien que son petit frère l'aimerait aussi. Sasuke en avait pleuré tant cela l'avait ému. Yukimura avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir faire entrer le canidé dans l'hôpital pour une malheureuse petite heure. Il était vrai que d'un point de vue hygiène, on avait fait mieux qu'un gros husky blanc de deux ans.

Sasuke avait été si surprit qu'il n'avait pu émettre un seul son, et lorsque enfin sa bouche s'était débloquée, c'était pour demander si ce chien était bien pour lui.

« _ évidemment baka ! » lui avait fait son aîné avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Qui d'autre ? »

Le gamin avait sourit, et l'avait remercié, la petite chienne jappant joyeusement, visiblement ravie. Bien entendu, Yukimura avait été contraint de la ramener avec lui, respectant son contrat, mais ça n'avait rien enlevé au bonheur de Sasuke.

« _ T'inquiètes pas Haku, » lança le conducteur en levant la tête pour regarder la chienne dans son rétroviseur. « On est bientôt arrivé. »

« _ Mais arrivé où ? » demanda de nouveau Sasuke avec espoir. S'il avait cru qu'il allait lâcher le morceau si facilement, il se trompait.

« _ C'est une surprise. »

« _ Tu m'énerves avec ta surprise ! » s'exclama le plus jeune en levant les bras, mécontent. « C'est quoi !? »

Yukimura éclata de rire devant la mine offusquée de son cadet.

« _ Patience, patience, » fit il, adorant plus que tout taquiner le gamin.

Sasuke croisa les bras, vexé comme un poux, et resta silencieux, pour bien signifier qu'il était vraiment énervé. Et curieux aussi, mais ça il ne l'admettrait certainement pas !

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense silence, Yukimura fini par garer la voiture le long du trottoir.

« _ Et voila, » annonça t il, visiblement fier. Sasuke le regarda, un brin septique.

« _ On est pas à l'appartement… »

Yukimura était déjà sorti de la voiture, et ouvrait le coffre, libérant Haku de son calvaire, et descendant le matériel.

« _ Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait rester dans ce taudis ? » demanda t il en ouvrant la porte de son frère.

« _ ben… »

« _ Et comment comptais tu monter les escaliers ? Mmm ? »

« _ Effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… »

« _ Et il se dit surdoué ! » s'exclama le brun, prenant un air dramatique, et son petit frère dans ses bras, celui-ci en profitant pour lui administrer un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne. Le jeune homme sourit, et installa son frère dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait déplié. Les médecins avaient été formels : ses jambes étaient bien trop en mauvais état, incapables désormais de supporter son poids,et compte tenu des infections dû aux meurtrissures qu'elles avaient subies,il s'en était fallu de peu de devoir les amputer.

Son petit frère était donc condamné au fauteuil.

Curieusement, cette nouvelle, pour le moins désastreuse, n'avait pas semblé toucher tant que ça le jeune garçon, qui avait accepté sa condition d'handicapé moteur de manière très simple, presque blasée. Cela avait beaucoup étonnés les médecins, qui avaient admiré sa force de caractère, mais Yukimura savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Bien sûr, son frère n'était pas resté insensible au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher, il aurait été tout à fait stupide croire le contraire d'ailleurs, mais il avait saisi à travers cette attitude, autre chose de plus profond. Quelque part, Sasuke était soulagé ; le tribut à payer pour sa descente aux enfers aurait pu être bien plus lourd que cela. Il était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Le gamin saisit à pleines mains les roues de ses nouvelles « jambes », et tourna le dos à la voiture pour faire face au petit pavillon blanc, la bouche ouverte. C'était la meilleur celle là.

« _ Yuki… tu vas pas me dire que… »

« _ Bienvenue à la maison petit frère. »

« _ Mais c'est géant ! » s'écria l'adolescent, émerveillé. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait songer vivre un jour dans pareille demeure. Le pavillon en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire par rapport aux autres. Carré, blanc, constitué visiblement d'un seul étage, on accédait à sa porte d'entrée par une petite allée blanche cintrée d'une hais de buis bas. Un jardin, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, venait compléter l'arrière du bâtiment, et une terrasse en bambou s'ouvrait sur le devant de la maison, un vieux cerisier centenaire lui faisant de l'ombre.

Il se tourna vers son frère, soudain soucieux.

« _ Où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour cette baraque ? »

Il savait parfaitement que leurs finances n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe, et ce payer un pavillon en plein centre ville était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient s'offrir. Yukimura sourit, et poussa le fauteuil de son frère jusqu'à la porte.

« _ Disons que pendant les deux mois où tu es resté à l'hôpital, j'ai pas mal bossé. » dit il en ouvrant la porte et poussant son cadet à l'intérieur.

« _ C'est-à-dire ? »

« _ Allons Sasu ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? » rigola l'aîné, songeant qu'il n'aurait pas fait un très bon dealer malgré une paye raisonnable.

« _ Trop de choses… » murmura Sasuke, la voix soudain tremblante. Le brun s'arrêta et se mordit les lèvres.

« _ Pardonne moi… »

Son ton était hésitant, et Sasuke inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'offrir un sourire qui se voulait serein à son grand frère. Mais le brun n'était pas dupe, et il savait que le calme de son frère n'était qu'une façade, un masque pour tenter de sauver les apparences. D'un coup, toute la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'alors reines s'évanouirent, laissant place à un silence pesant, gêné, à la limite du malsain.

« _ Donc, » reprit Sasuke, désireux de briser la glace le plus rapidement possible, afin de mettre fin au silence qui les enveloppait. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais bossé ? »

Yukimura secoua la tête, inspira lui aussi à fond, et plaqua un sourire qui sonnait faux sur son visage.

« _ Effectivement mon cher ! » lança t il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée. « C'est Muramasa qui m'a dépanné en me louant cette maison. Comme il était tout a fait hors de question que tu restes dans notre appart', je l'ai vendu, et j'ai payé le loyer de celle-ci pour trois mois, le temps que je reçoive mon salaire. »

« _ Salaire ? »

« _ C'est comme cela que l'on appelle l'argent que l'on reçoit de son patron à la fin d'un long mois de bons et loyaux services ! »

« _ Merci, j'étais au courant ! Tu as trouvé un travail ? »

« _ Kyoshiro a bien voulu du pauvre hère que je suis dans sa pharmacie. Comme il a des soucis avec la garde de son rejeton, il est plutôt soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à la boutique. »

« _ C'est génial ! »

« _ Tu l'as dit ! Et maintenant ça te dirait de voir le reste ? Je te signale au passage que tu as le droit à ta propre chambre. »

* * *

Yukimura étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Houlà ! Une heure du matin ! Il était peut être temps d'éteindre la TV, et d'aller se coucher. Il travaillait lui demain ! Il se redressa sur son canapé et se massa le cou, avant de tourner la tête vers le fauteuil prés de lui. Sasuke s'était endormi, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir, roulé en boule comme il en avait l'habitude, la tête posée contre le dossier, et Haku somnolente à ses pieds. Yukimura le contempla en silence, le trouvant si fragile et si faible en cet instant qu'il ne pu empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu poser de questions à son frère en ce qui concernait cette fameuse semaine de décembre, attendant que le gamin le fasse de lui-même, lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à tout raconter. Par brides, des mots et des phrases décousues à mesure que les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit. Le brun l'avait écouté en silence, le réconfortant par sa simple présence, et l'adolescent avait tout raconté. Toute son horreur, sa peur, son dégoût envers lui-même et la haine qu'il engendrait. Yukimura n'avait rien dit, n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et s'était bien gardé de dire ces phrases creuses et inutiles que l'on sort pour l'occasion. Il n'y rien à dire dans ces situations, rien ne peut apaiser les pleurs et les souvenirs, rien ne peut calmer la douleur et l'horreur. Seul le temps, qui joue son rôle, peut enfouir petit à petit les brumes du passé.

Sasuke grogna soudain, et le brun redressa la tête. Son petit frère était toujours profondément endormi, trop profondément sans doute, et gesticulait faiblement dans son sommeil. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et il poussait de petits gémissements, autant d'angoisse que de douleur. Yukimura se leva, et se pencha sur lui, étudiant les fines cicatrices qui couraient sur son visage et ses bras nus, seul témoignage de ce qu'il avait subit. Ça, et le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher. Ça, et le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre comme avant.

Le corps de son frère se cambra soudain, et il poussa un gémissement étranglé, noyé par les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Un cauchemar sans doute. Encore un.

L'aîné le souleva doucement, veillant à ne pas faire bouger trop violement ses jambes. Malgré le fait que le gamin s'était vu se faire poser un nombre incalculable de broches dans les os, qu'il était resté deux mois dans le plâtre, et qu'il se déplaçait maintenant uniquement en fauteuil, ses jambes étaient encore extrêmement sensibles, et les médicaments qu'il prenait encore ne parvenaient pas tout à fait à apaiser la douleur continuelle.

Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras, et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, sachant que s'il l'emmenait jusqu'à sa chambre, il se réveillerait sûrement. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Depuis deux mois maintenant que son frère n'avait pas eu de vraie nuit, et les effets s'en faisaient ressentir chaque jour qui passait. Même avec les somnifères, rien n'y faisait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et allongea son frère prés de lui, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Le gamin tremblait comme une feuille, et pleurait encore, serrant maintenant convulsivement les doigts. Yukimura lui attrapa doucement la main, lui en caressant le dos du pouce afin de l'apaiser, et passa une main douce sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes, et enlevant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux clos qui semblaient frissonner, afin de l'apaiser. Lui montrer qu'il était là, toujours, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus. Plus jamais. Parce que cette semaine avait aussi été pour lui, une véritable horreur, parce que plusieurs fois, il l'avait cru mort, parce qu'enfin il le retrouvait, et il bénissait le ciel chaque seconde de lui avoir fait ce cadeau.

Sasuke gémit de plus belle, et tenta de s'arracher à la caresse fraternelle.

« _ NON ! »

Il cria soudain et ouvrit les yeux, deux puits sans fond qui s'ouvraient sur l'enfer. Il se redressa violement, et porta instinctivement les mains à ses jambes, en retenant un nouveau gémissement, ses doigts crispés, et le visage livide. Yukimura retira sa main, et resta un moment immobile, surpris parce ce réveil si brusque, et Haku releva aussi vivement la tête en jappant. Sasuke s'était ramassé sur lui-même sans bien même sans rendre compte, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine, la tête basse et le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Son frère contempla son dos maigre et agité de sanglots, puis il posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule. L'adolescent sursauta, et ouvrit la bouche pour crier de nouveau. Il se recula au bord du canapé, les yeux étroitement clos, et les larmes glissant sur ses joues, les brides de son cauchemar ne s'étant pas encore tout à fait diluées.

« _ Sasuke, » fit doucement l'aîné en approchant lentement sa main vers lui. « Sasuke, c'est moi. Ouvre les yeux. »

Le jeune garçon, toujours tremblant, perçu à peine la voix de son frère à travers le voile rouge qui s'était posé sur ses pensées, ravivant ses souvenirs et lui faisant revivre des heures douloureuses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il sentit par contre très clairement la main se poser sur son épaule, et voulu s'éloigner le plus vite de ce contact qui le répugné plus que tout.

« _ Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi ! »

« _ Sasuke calme toi ! C'est moi ! C'est Yukimura ! Calme toi ! »

Loin de se calmer, le jeune garçon se débattit. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça, plus jamais. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il les tuerait s'il le fallait, mais plus jamais il ne revivrait ça. Perdu dans les méandres de son cauchemar, ne reconnaissant pas son propre frère, il donnait des coups en tout sens, espérant atteindre ses agresseurs. Ses jambes heurtèrent violement le dossier du canapé, et il poussa un gémissement de douleur, alors que Yukimura tentait de l'immobiliser. La souffrance qu'il éprouva alors le ramena dans la réalité, et il aperçu le visage de son grand frère à travers les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue.

« _ Yu… Yukimura… ? »

Le brun eut un petit sourire las, et lâcha les bras de son cadet. Ce dernier cessa immédiatement de gesticuler et resta allongé sur le dos, la douleur dans ses jambes pulsant au même rythme que son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il avait tellement crut… il avait tellement craint d'être de retour là bas, dans ce lieu noir, résidence de la Mort. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux.

« _ Shhht, calme toi, c'est fini maintenant, tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là. Calme toi… »

Jamais ça ne s'arrêterait.

Il le savait.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'y habituer. Chaque nuit sera comme les autres, chaque cauchemar sera semblable au précédent. Jusqu'à la fin.

Jamais cela ne cesserait.

Yukimura le regarda sachant maintenant que son petit frère était bien de retour, puis il le prit dans ses bras. Le plus jeune ce laissa faire, alors que d'ordinaire, il détestait royalement les gens qui le prenaient pour une peluche, et se blotti contre le jeune homme. Celui-ci, après un moment de silence, se mit à chanter doucement, d'une voix basse et profonde. Pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, et qu'il l'aiderait à combattre ses démons intérieurs, ses propres souvenirs. Toutes ces choses qui avaient désormais marqué sa vie de manière indélébile. Toutes ses choses qui ferraient qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant, qu'il serait différent des autres.

Plus jamais il ne le laisserait, plus jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Il sera là pour lui, toujours.

Il frisson parcourut le dos du garçon. Frisson d'angoisse et de terreur, résidu de son cauchemar et de ses souvenirs, trace qui ne s'en irait jamais. Trace qu'il garderait en lui jusqu'à la fin et qui gouvernerait ses jours. Il vivrait dans l'ombre de la Peur.

Et Yukimura se savait impuissant à le guérir de cela. Il pouvait l'aider, certes, mais il ne pouvait modifier le passé. Il ne pouvait tout changer.

Et il se dit alors que, bien que le Destin lui ait accordé une nouvelle chance en sauvant son frère, lui offrant une illusion de bonheur, la Vie, elle, n'avait pas finit de jouer avec eux.

* * *

(1) : et donc dans la première version, ils se détournent et se cassent de la maison.

Un peu niai sur la fin sans doute, mais je dois avouer que je suis tout de même plus à l'aise dans les trucs pas cool et bien flippant. J'ai une nette préférence à faire souffrir les personnages plutôt que de les rendre heureux.

Sasuke : merci pour nous ! Ça fait toujours plaisir j'ai envie de dire !

Ah ! Excuse moi hein ?! Chacun ses terrains de prédilection ! Je ne te demande pas de m'apprendre à manipuler un sabre que je sache !

Sasuke : j'vois pas le rapport…

Enfin voila quoi, une autre fin que celle originale, où cette fois ci il ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas non plus mettre qu'il s'en tirait sans une seule séquelle, c'était impossible. Finalement, vu qu'il est vraiment très traumatisé, on peut se poser des questions à propos du « happy end » qui était censé ressortir.

Pour vous expliquer un peu, j'ai mit cette fin en bonus pour une raison ; s'il s'en sortait, cela faisait vraiment trop miraculé. Vous savez, j'ai tout de même longtemps hésité entre les deux fins, car cela faisait depuis un petit moment déjà que les premiers chapitres étaient dans mon ordinateur, ainsi que ces deux fins donc. Mais en voyant comment ont tourné les choses, je me suis dis qu'il était difficile de faire autrement. Ça me paraissait logique, et encore aujourd'hui, je trouve ça logique.

Juste une petite anecdote en passant. J'avais déjà bien avancé dans l'écriture de Cave en fait je l'avais presque terminée, quand ma mère m'a racontée l'histoire de ce tueur Belge, qui enlevait des enfants, et les séquestrait dans une cave. Deux de ses victimes auraient pu être retrouvé par les policiers qui ont fouillé le domicile sans rien trouver alors qu'elles étaient à côté. Peut être que j'ai l'âme d'une tueuse en fait…

Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne connaissais pas cette histoire avant de commencer à écrire la mienne, pour vous dire que ça m'a vraiment surpris quand je l'ai apprit.

C'était donc l'ultime chapitre de cette fic, et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et qui m'ont suivie et soutenue. Merci à vous :**Xunaly, Lilysophie, Keikoku sama, quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre, Yumi Shina, Dark Mouton, Misschoco, et 'Tachi88.** (en espérant n'avoir oublié personne, sinon, j'implore votre pardon.)

Et aux autres que je n'aurais peut être pas l'occasion de remercier sur cette page, merci aussi. Merci de votre lecture, et en espérant vous revoir.

Bisous à vous , et bon courage à ceux qui écrivent!!


End file.
